Jogo Secreto
by Milly Latleia
Summary: Um falso noivado!Era o plano de Sesshy, famoso top model.Kagome,uma aspirante a atriz. Sesshy propôs a Kagome que se passasse por sua noiva para conter o assédio das fãs.Inuyasha não gostou muito desse romance...Rin também não...Sesshy&Rin, Inu
1. capitulo I

**Declaração: ****Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.**

**N/A: eu não resisti... eu estava lendo um livrinho...como sempre...e na medida que eu lia eu imaginava o inu a kagome o sesshoumaru e a rin...então eu fiz uma adaptação... é serio eu não resisti eu precisava fazer isso se não eu ficaria loka... mas loka do que já sou... UÚ **

**Só queria deixar claro que eu fiz uma pequena adaptação –pequena mesmo, acho que só mudei o nome mesmo- daqueles livrinhos que se compra em sebos...sabe?! **

**--não que eu não tenha imaginação pra fazer minha própria fic... mas é que eu realmente ficaria loka se não fizesse essa adaptação --**

**e futuramente pretendo postar uma fic feita por mim... tbm queria deixa claro que sou uma novata!! Então por favor tenho paciência!!**

**Nome da historia: Jogo Secreto**

**feito por: Natalie Bishop **

**adaptado pra ****fan fiction****: Mi-chan S2**

**Declaração: Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.**

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPITULO I**

**--o--**

- Desculpe, estamos fechando - informou Kagome Kingston.

Encontrava-se a trás do balcão de recepção do Restaurante Diamond's, na Sunset Boulevard. A baixara-se para colocar alguns cardápios nos escaninhos atrás da mesa quando escutou passos. Ninguém... mas ninguém mesmo, entrava tão tarde assim.

- Sei disso - respondeu uma voz masculina com sotaque japonês. -Mas pensei em encontrar um lugar sossegado para ficar alguns minutos.

Kagome endireitou o corpo, certa de que já escutara aquela voz. Os olhos, castanhos, arregalaram-se ao reconhecer o recém-chegado. Em pé, a sua frente estava Sesshoumaru... o modelo e garoto-propaganda. O Sesshy, cujas cabeleiras longas e prateadas, cujos dentes perfeitos e cujo peito largo o havia colocado nas capas de mais revistas, livros e comerciais de televisão do que ela era capaz de lembrar.

Não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas ficou ali, parada.

- Posso entrar?

O sorriso dele indicava que sabia exatamente o quanto era charmoso.

Todavia, o devaneio de Kagome terminou ali mesmo. O restaurante estava fechando. Seus pés doíam. Ninguém, nem mesmo Sesshoumaru, iria ficar entre ela e a hora de ir pra casa.

- Já mandaram todos embora. São quase duas da manhã –Informou.

Um sorriso intrigado aflorou nos lábios dele. Provavelmente não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado

- Quinze minutos? Foi uma noite e tanto.

- Está bem, quinze minutos. E se alguém perguntar porque ainda está aqui, diga que Kagome tem um fraco por um rosto bonito.

Em seguida fez um sinal, indicando o andar superior, onde funcionava o bar e um dos restaurantes. Ainda era preciso limpar as garrafas e quanto antes terminasse, melhor, ainda que não fosse sua tarefa específica. Sesshoumaru acompanhou-a até o andar superior e sentou-se em um dos bancos ao final do balcão, observando-a trabalhar. O _barman _ergueu as sobrancelhas e Kagome traduziu para o recém-chegado.

- Miroku que saber se você bebe alguma coisa.

- Não, obrigado – respondeu ele. – Então, você é recepcionista aqui.

- Na verdade, não é minha ambição principal, mas paga o aluguel.

- Qual sua ambição principal?

Kagome ficou envergonhada em admitir, tamanho o clichê.

- Bem...quero ser atriz.

- Tem tido sucesso?

Lembrando-se do comercial de areia especial para fezes de gato, Kagome chegou a fazer uma careta. Esse fora seu primeiro trabalho profissional, que a levou ao papel de líder da torcida organizada no seriado _Harrington __High_

Até ela estragar tudo.

- trabalhei num seriado de televisão, _Harrington __High_

- É mesmo? – comentou ele, impressionado.

- Você assiste?

- Não, sinto muito.

- Tudo bem.

- Não trabalho mais no seriado?

Kagome colocou garrafas de cerveja sobre a bandeja e passou um pano na mesa.

- Eu desisti quando cometi o erro de correr atrás do "verdadeiro amor". Meu ex-namorado era um técnico em projetos de computadores e recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar em San José, logo...a boba aqui foi atrás, para a terra prometida dos semicondutores e acabei prejudicando minha própria carreira no processo. Voltei para Los Angeles há alguns meses.

Sesshoumaru absorveu aquelas informações em silêncio, encarando-a de uma forma que Kagome não gostou.

- Vai começar outra vez? – quis saber ele, por fim.

- Estou tentando. Pelo menos essa é a idéia – resolveu ela, decidindo que já havia falado bastante de si mesma. – Por que a sua noite foi péssima?

- Como?

- Você disse que foi uma péssima noite para você...

- Foi mesmo – disse ele, suspirando.

Kagome deixou a bandeja no bar e voltou-se para encará-lo. De fato, era mesmo um belo espécime masculino.

- Eu estava num encontro – disse ele – Ela pagou para sai comigo. Vinte e cinco mil dólares.

- O quê? – Kagome não conseguiu evitar sua surpresa.

- Era um leilão de caridade, e eu disse que aceitava. Éramos três, a princípio, pois meu irmão, que é meu agente, também estava lá. A mulher não gostou muito porque queria ficar sozinha comigo. – Sesshoumaru estremeceu a lembrança. – Depois Inu saiu e lá fiquei eu...

- Vinte e cinco mil dólares!

- A mulher passou a noite com a mão no meu joelho. Fiquei o tempo todo preocupado, com medo de que ela começasse a subir...

- Vinte e cinco mil dólares!

Ele sorriu. – Bem, não me vendo barato.

Atrás do bar, Miroku resmungava alguma coisa e largou o pano de prato. Em seguida saiu de detrás do balcão e , balançando a cabeça, foi embora. Porém Sesshoumaru conquistara a atenção de Kagome.

- E daí, o que aconteceu?

- Saí de lá o mais depressa possível. Estávamos juntos numa limusine e eu fiquei tenso de verdade, porque não queria que ela soubesse onde eu morava, por isso pedi para ficar no Hotel Standard, aqui ao lado, onde ela está hospedada, e então dei uma desculpa qualquer para chamar um táxi. Só que Inu está hospedado comigo e preciso de um pouco de tempo para ficar sozinho, por isso não quis ir logo para casa.

- O lado negro de ser famoso - comentou Kagome.

- Hoje mesmo, no almoço, fui assediado por um grupo de mulheres. Uma delas me beijou logo depois de eu ter engolido uma garfada de salada. Achei que ia engasgar antes que a mulher me soltasse.

Kagome não conteve o riso.

- Estou vendo qual é seu problema, mas é difícil ficar com pena... – observou ela fazendo um gesto para ressaltar a figura dele, perfeita em cada detalhe. – Quando se é uma atriz lutando pelo sucesso, é difícil sentir simpatia pelos famosos.

- Você é bastante franca.

Kagome não respondeu imediatamente. Já havia dito a mesma coisa de forma menos agradáveis. Em mais de uma ocasião, por exemplo, sua irmã Rin havia dito que sua língua era grande demais, porém naquele caso era o roto falando do esfarrapado.

- Está fazendo teste no momento?

- Estou com a L.A. Artists. Eles têm arranjado testes para mim.

- Está fazendo algum curso de artes dramáticas?

- No momento, não. Gostaria de fazer o curso com Palmer Michaels, mas é impossível conseguir aulas com ele sem algum tipo de recomendação.

- Conheço Palmer.

Kagome, que estivera verificando as mesas e mantendo um olho aberto para a presença do patrão ao mesmo tempo, fitou Sesshoumaru demoradamente.

- Conhece?

- Eu podia falar com ele para você.

- Faria isso?

- Estava agora mesmo pensando que você poderia fazer algo por mim, também.

Imediatamente Kagome ficou rígida.

- O que seria?

- Calma, na verdade é um trabalho de atriz.

- Que tipo de trabalho?

Depois de um instante de reflexão, Sesshoumaru encarou-a sem seriedade.

- Preciso de alguém para representar o papel de minha noiva.

**--o--**

Sesshoumaru olhou para a moça a sua frente. Ela agarrava-se ao balcão com se ele pudesse sair voando a qualquer momento. Sabia que sua proposta era perigosa, mas era um homem que confiava em seus instintos, e eles lhe diziam para assumir o risco.

O dia já começara difícil. Fora almoçar com Inuyasha no Mel's, e as coisas só pioraram. O restaurante, que ficara famoso no filme _American Graffitti, _era exposto demais para alguém tão conhecido como ele, mas Inu não queria nem saber do problema de Sesshoumaru.

- Calma – disse o irmão, com ar de despreocupado. – O mínimo que você pode fazer é colocar um sorriso nesse rosto. É só um encontro.

Inu era seu irmão e agente. Era a pessoa que abrira caminha para Sesshoumaru e se perguntando, este diria que devia sua carreira ao irmão. Entretanto, isso não dava ao irmão mais novo o direito de perturbá-lo.

- Ela pagou muito dinheiro, e teria pago ainda mais, se fosse necessário –argumentara Sesshoumaru. – Isso é coisa de uma mulher obcecada.

- Ela só está motivada para conhecer você – respondera Inu.

- Ela já me conhece – lembrara ele. – Não vou esta noite – disse pra o Inu.

- Vai, sim.

- Não vou, não.

- Você precisa ir – disse ra Inu, mordendo seu hambúrguer. – É para caridade.

Resmungando, sesshoumaru fecha os olhos pra contar devagar até dez. Inu simplesmente não queria entender sua situação. Era um gênio financeiro, mas não queria entender os problemas de Sesshoumaru com as mulheres.

Naquele instante, o incidente ocorrera. Um grupo de garotas, aparentemente encorajadas por sua resposta, a aproximou-se de repente, no momento em que abocanhava a primeira garfada de sua salada. Quanto Sesshoumaru deu por si, sus lábios foram assaltados por uma fã enquanto Inu praticamente se engasgava de rir, tomando cuidado para não cair no chão.

- Ora, vamos...- dissera ele quando as garotas se afastaram. – Você é o Sesshy. Tudo isso vem com a fama.

- Vamos deixar bem claro uma coisa: se sou o Sesshy, é porque você me fez o Sesshy. A culpa é sua. – Em resposta, Inu sorria de forma diabólica. Sesshoumaru estava a ponto de perder a paciência: - Acha tudo isso muito engraçado, não é?

- Calma, mano.

- Com licença? Desculpe-me por interromper a conversa dos dois, mas será que eu poderia tirar uma fotografia com você?

Sesshoumaru olhou para a senhora de meia-idade com a câmera na mão. Aquele era outro problema quando o irmão escolhia o restaurante. Mal tinha oportunidade de comer. Além dos três ou quatro que Sesshoumaru freqüentava com regularidade, onde a clientela tinha respeito por sua privacidade, nos outros era alvo fácil para qualquer caçador de autógrafos, ou fotografo de celebridades que passasse por perto.

- Ele ficaria feliz em fazer isso – respondeu Inu.

Lançando um olhar assassino ao irmão, Sesshoumaru levantou-se devagar, ainda mastigando. Com mais de dois metros de altura, contrastava com a senhora que media menos de um e sessenta.

- Muito obrigada, muito obrigada. Não é para mim, claro...É para minha filha – disse a senhora, passando a câmera as mãos do Inuyasha .

Os dois trocaram um olhar significativo, Sesshoumaru passou o braço ao redor do ombro dela e sorriu.

- Muito obrigada – depois de tirada a foto, a mulher agradeceu afastando-se com seu tesouro.

Ainda cego pelo flash, Sesshoumaru sorriu automaticamente e voltou-se para o irmão.

- Por nada.

- Você devia para de falar com esse sotaque japonês - observou Inuyasha.

- Parece que erradicou completamente o seu, não foi?

- Claro, agora sou americano. Moro na Califórnia.

- Pois devia se comportar com mais dignidade.

- Pare de se queixar, Sesshoumaru. Não vai ser tão ruim assim esta noite – argumentou inu – Um par de horas e pronto, estará livre.

O par de horas tornara-se uma noite de torturas, segundo a opinião de Sesshoumaru, por mais que o irmão tentasse animá-lo. Quando a mulher pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, ele se inclinara na direção do Inu.

- Viu só onde ficou a mão dessa tarada a noite inteira?

- Ela só queria dormir com você, qual o problema? – indagara Inu, sorrindo.

- Meu Deus...

- É claro, depende só de você, meu caro – acrescentou inu, verificando o relógio. – Aliás, já é hora de ir deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos.

Sesshoumaru chegou a considerar a possibilidade de assassinato, naquele instante. Porém, assim que a companheira voltou, sua mente voltou-se ara a própria sobrevivência. Logo que foi humanamente possível, respeitando as normas da educação, Sesshoumaru encerrara a refeição. Foram para a limusine. Instruindo o motorista que fosse até o Hotel Standard, Beijou o rosto da mulher que o acompanhava e fugiu o mais rápido possível, refugiando-se no Diamond's.

O que o remetia ao momento presente. Tinha cada vez mais certeza de ter escolhido o local e o momento certo ao entrar.

Porém, ela estava paralisada, ou coisa parecida. Era preciso dizer algo.

- Você está bem?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, os dedos relaxaram no balcão e os olhos buscaram os dele.

- Você quer que eu represente o papel de sua noiva...

- Gostaria de alguém com poder de interferência , para afastar o assédio, e quando encontrei você, achei que era a pessoa certa – Sesshoumaru aparteou. – Ficaria contente em retribuir, ajudando você com sua carreira. Poderíamos fazer algum tipo de acordo, ou algo parecido.

Como isso ele estendeu a mão para Kagome, que pensou um pouco e decidiu que não havia hora melhor do que aquela para dar um impulso a sua carreira. Ignorando a voz interna que aconselhava prudência, segurou a mão estendida, apertando-a e selando o acordo.

- Está feito – disse ela.

- Só tem uma coisa. – Ela retirou a mão e Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça para aplacar-lhe os receios. – Não se preocupe, não é nada demais. Ninguém pode saber da verdade. Quero dizer, não apenas um amigo ou outro. Ninguém _mesmo_ pode saber que tudo não passa de uma encenação. Se isso aconteceu, será dez vezes pior o assédio. Preciso que o mundo inteiro pense que está acontecendo de verdade. Você vai precisar manter segredo de todos que conhece.

Kagome imediatamente pensou na irmã, Rin.

- Mas...

- Ninguém – interrompeu Sesshoumaru. – E eu mesmo pretendo acreditar que é um relacionamento de verdade, de forma que possa interpretar o papel.

- Mas é só representação, certo? – indagou, desconfiada.

- Claro. Eu preciso de um relacionamento sério da mesma forma que preciso de um tratamento de canal – declarou ele, com firmeza.

Kagome observou-o, impressionada com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Parecia ser seu dia de sorte. Sesshoumaru iria conseguir que ela entrasse no curso de Palmer Michael, e tudo o que tinha a fazer era fingir ser a noiva dele.

Não podia ser tão difícil assim.

- Aceito! –declarou ela, apertando-lhe a mão outra vez.

E foi assim que começou o sofrimento...

* * *

**N/A: tem uma outra historia que eu tbm gostei muito...ate fiquei na duvida de qual eu adaptava e se alguém chegar a gostar dessa adaptação eu vou fazer com muito prazer uma outra adaptação...mas só se alguém gostar dessa UÚ**

**Nossa o Sesshy modelo e garoto-propaganda... que coisa mais gostosa... =**

**O inuyasha um gênio financeiro... "nada a comentar sobre isso..."**

**e essa historia realmente promete muitas coisas XDD**


	2. capitulo II

**-Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.

-**Disclaimer** Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**--o--**

- Estou com a auto-estima elevada, hoje.

Kagome olhou para a irmã, Rin, por sobre a xícara de café com leite magro e descafeinado. Fez uma tentativa de sorver pelo menos a espuma sem queimar os lábios. Foi bem-sucedida.

- Por quê?

Rin estendeu o jornal dobrado nas palavras cruzadas e bateu com o lápis no papel.

- Acertei a número cinqüenta e seis. Está vendo? E estamos no sábado!

Como Kagome não fazia mais nenhuma tentativa para resolver palavras cruzadas, ficou quase receosa em perguntar para irmã o que significava aquele comentário enigmático. Rin diria de qualquer jeito. Tinha raciocínio rápido e era muito criativa, o que explicava porque era tão respeitada na firma de advocacia, onde trabalhava como auxiliar. Não era advogada, mas mantinha os melhores causídicos em alerta quando conversava com eles.

Kagome, por outro lado, não funcionava da mesma forma. Tudo o que queria era atuar e seria bom se fosse paga de verdade por isso. Não que precisasse de muito dinheiro. Mas um pouco de vez em quando seria bem-vindo e não se sentiria inútil no apartamento de dois quartos da irmã, perto de Manhattan.

Rin sorria, com o jornal erguido.

- As palavras cruzadas vão ficando mais difíceis a medida que a semana vai passando. Hoje é sábado, o dia mais difícil, e estou conseguindo resolver todas – afirmou ela, os olhos brilhando de contentamento. – Será que a vida ainda fica melhor do que isso?

Kagome dedicou-se ao seu café com leite e considerou o assunto. Desde seu estranho encontro com Sesshoumaru na noite anterior estava morrendo de vontade de contar para a irmã. Porém não podia. Dera sua palavra. Passara a manhã pensando, pensando...e tentando desesperadamente manter a boca fechada.

- Você está quieta demais hoje. O que houve? – perguntou Rin.

As duas estavam acomodadas a uma mesa ridiculamente reduzida, próxima a janela do Café Java, seu lugar favorito, a um quarteirão de Manhattan Beach. Como era sábado, Rin não precisava ir trabalhar. Era empregada da firma de advocacia desde que Kagome se recordava, praticamente logo depois que a mãe morrera por causa de um câncer no seio. Kagome achava que sem ela simplesmente teriam de fechar as portas. Felizmente pareciam saber disso e lhe pagavam um salário bastante razoável, que lhe permitira dar a entrada em uma pequena casa.

Era a vez de Kagome ganhar algum dinheiro. Estivera considerando as opções para sua carreira interrompida, quando... pronto! Sesshoumaru aparecera com a proposta que abrira novas portas para ela.

Se ela ao mesmo pudesse contar a Rin sobre essa oportunidade, seria ótimo, mas Sesshoumaru fora bastante específico. Frustrada, apoiou o queixo na mão e suspirou.

- É aquele trabalho no restaurante? Mas você é contratada da L.A. Artists e sai pra fazer testes a toda hora. Alguma coisa boa vai aparecer. Então você larga o emprego.

- Não me importo de trabalhar no Diamond's. Gostaria de ganhar um pouco mais, mas mesmo assim é gostoso trabalhar lá – afirmou Kagome.

- É kouga – concluiu a irmã. – Agora escute bem. Você é boa demais para aquele cérebro completamente tecnológico, e está melhor aqui na velha Cidade dos Anjos comigo do que com ele. Pode acreditar em mim.

- Não tem nada a ver com Kouga. Esse relacionamento já está morto para mim. E não precisa dizer outra vez que fui idiota em abandonar meu papel no seriado para ir atrás dele.

- Eu não ia dizer nada.

- Nunca farei isso outra vez – prometeu Kagome, como se falasse consigo mesma. – Primeiro a carreira, depois o amor. Ponto final.

- Talvez em terceiro ou quarto lugar – completou Rin. – O idiota nesse caso foi Kouga.

- Bebo a isso – propôs Kagome, erguendo seu café.

- O amor nem sempre é uma experiência agradável.

Naquele instante, Kagome recordou-se de que precisava preparar a irmã para seu "noivado". Ainda pensava em como iria entrar no assunto quando um homem atraente entrou, localizou com o olhar as duas irmãs e piscou ao caminhar para o balcão.

Rin fez um gesto de desdém.

- Bonito demais.

Esse era seu mantra. Quanto melhor a aparência de um homem, pior seu caráter. Kagome pensou um pouco. O que ela não diria sobre Sesshoumaru? De repente, lembrou-se do romance de seis anos de Rin com o advogado mais bonito e carismático da firma. De repente, as coisas esfriaram e terminaram. Ele mudou de agência, conheceu uma mulher no primeiro dia de trabalho e causou com ela no espaço de um mês. Embora não falasse muito sobre o assunto, a experiência deixara Rin devastada, e até o presente ela ficara com noção de que quanto mais atraente fosse o homem, menos confiável seria.

Como se recebesse uma deixa de seu anjo da guarda, os olhos de Kagome caíram sobre um artigo no jornal. Apanhando a página de variedade, examinou o texto.

- Escute só, Rin: "Sesshoumaru renova seu contrato com a Colônia Primitiva. A campanha de anúncios que o tornou famoso está a ponto de filmar nova série, em locações na selva. Corações femininos, cuidado! Nosso Tarzan melhorado vai balançar nos cipós, na tela de sua televisão. O peito musculoso e os cabelos legendários de nosso herói estão prontos para as câmeras. Ah, sim... e o romance está no ar. Vão sentir o perfume."

- E daí? – quis saber Rin.

Kagome mordeu o lábio, consciente da testa franzida da irmã.

- Bem, eu não sabia como iria contar para você, mas...

- Mas o quê ?

- Tenho um encontro com ele esta noite – declarou ela.

Não podia dizer nada sobre o noivado, pois a irmã simplesmente não acreditaria.

- Quem? Quer dizer, o _Sesshy_? Como...- dizia Rin, olhando horrorizada para a página.

Apanhou o jornal das mãos da irmã e ficou olhando a fotografia de Sesshoumaru como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

- Ele entrou no restaurante ontem a noite e me convidou para sair. Eu não sabia como ia contar para você – confessou Kagome, preparando-se para a reação da irmã.

Não ficou desapontada. A irmã quase gritou.

- Você tem um encontro com o Sesshoumaru?

- Shhh...- fez kagome, pedindo silêncio.

- Sesshoumaru? Hoje a noite? Por que não me contou?

- Como assim? Acabei de contar.

- Por Kami! – exclamou Rin, olhando para irmã como se tivesse perdido o juízo. – Você não pode sair com ele.

- Por que eu não deveria sair com ele? Me dê um bom motivo – Exigiu Kagome

- Vou dar três bons motivos. Regras importantes a respeito dos homens. Primeiro: Você não pode sair com ninguém cujos cabelos sejam mais compridos do que os seus. Segundo: não pode sair com alguém que não tem sobrenome. E não pode sair com alguém cuja medida do peito é maior do que a sua. Desculpe, mas Sesshoumaru está fora de questão.

- Bem, acho melhor você se acostumar com a idéia, mana – declarou Kagome, apanhando a bolsa.

**--o--**

- Ela vai sair cedo essa noite, e vou apanhá-la no restaurante – disse Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha.

Matinha a expressão neutra enquanto enrolava as mangas em frente ao espelho grande do quarto. Atrás do reflexo dele encontrava-se o rosto do irmão, numa máscara de consternação.

- Mas você a conheceu só ontem a noite e ela é a recepcionista do Diamond's – argumentou ele. – Além disso, você está planejando levá-la ao seu restaurante favorito, onde só vai sozinho, porque não quer que as pessoas fiquem sabendo onde costuma comer...

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas você vai entrar no restaurante em plena luz do dia, quando todos vão ver?

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros. Apanhar Kagome a porta do Diamond's fazia parte do seu plano. Queria que a mídia ficasse sabendo de seu novo romance e não sabia de nada melhor como propaganda do que apanhá-la a porta do Diamond's.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – quis saber o irmão, preocupado. – Gostaria de conhecer essa moça.

- Claro. Você pode entrar primeiro e verificar se ela está lá, mas não vai sair conosco.

- Isso nem me passou pela cabeça. Se quiser, posso ir buscá-la lá dentro e levá-la até o carro para você. Assim, nem precisa aparecer.

- Mas isso não seria educado.

- É verdade. Mas como sempre está tão preocupado com suas fãs, pensei...

- Kagome é especial. Não quero arruinar as coisas antes mesmo de começar – interrompeu Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha deixou o queixo cair. O irmão teve de virar o rosto para não rir. Dirigiu-se para a porta. Quando chegou lá, voltou-se.

- Como é, você vem ou não vem?

Inuyasha seguiu atrás dele, uma expressão confusa no rosto. Quando chegaram ao Mercedes de Sesshoumaru, voltou-se e perguntou:

- Ela é tudo isso mesmo?

- E muito mais.

**--o--**

O rosto de Kagome estava avermelhado, os batimentos cardíacos erráticos, o autocontrole abalado. Pareceu fácil concordar com a proposta de Sesshoumaru, porém ela mal conseguia manter a cabeça no trabalho com aproximação do horário. E não era porque se sentisse atraída por ele. Para ela, Sesshy era pouco mais que um estranho, no qual estava mediamente interessada. Era saber as reações de suas colegas de trabalho quando ele entrasse para apanhá-la.

Ficou sentada no primeiro pátio, que já estava cheio de clientes. Olhou nervosamente para o relógio. Mais meia hora.

De volta a seu posto, um recém-chegado a guardava. Cumprimentou-o da forma habitual.

- Bem vindo ao Diamond's. Sou Kagome.

- Sou Inuyasha. – o homem estendeu a mão.

Aquela voz...aqueles olhos cor de âmbar...Ela picou, com a sensação de que o rosto era familiar.

O olhar, porém, mediu a figura de Kagome, começando pelas pernas, a ponto de ela preocupar-se se sua saia estaria curta demais.

Ele usava calça cáqui e camisa com motivos surfistas. Para um restante como o Diamond's era um traje bastante casual, nele ficava bem.

- Sou irmão de Sesshoumaru – admitiu ele.

- Inu! É isso? Mas é claro. Ele falou sobre você.

- Onde está Sesshoumaru? – indagou Kagome

Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Se os cabelos fosse um pouco mais longos, e estivesse usando uma camisa aberta no peito, poderia passar pelo irmão. Com a exceção de que parecia muito mais...sexy.

Não. Aquilo não era verdade. Sesshoumaru irradiava sensualidade e o homem a sua frente era natural demais. Ainda assim, o estilo dele tocou um ponto sensível no interior de Kagome.

- Sesshy entrou antes de mim. Como você não estava no lugar combinado, ele subiu para procurá-la.

- Foi mesmo?

- Acho que ele estava...ansioso para ver você.

Os dois se olharam. Kagome perguntou-se o que Sesshoumaru teria dito a Inuyasha sobre ela. Por motivos inexplicáveis, sentiu o pescoço afogueado e o rubor no rosto.

- É melhor eu procurar por ele.

Um grito feminino encheu ares, depois uma seqüência de vozes elevou-se ao longe.

- Acho que é tarde demais. Vou com você.

Os dois atingiram o alto das escadas quando soou outro grito e o alarido aumentou. Olhando para o interior, viram Sesshoumaru no centro de uma pequena multidão de mulheres. Parecia cercado de sorrisos, abraços e risinhos.

Vendo-a, a expressão dele iluminou-se

- Kagome! – chamou ele, estendendo um braço musculoso na direção dela.

Todas cabeças femininas voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo. Com relutância, afastaram-se para que Sesshoumaru pudesse passar. Um murmúrio de desapontamento coletivo elevou-se quando ele tomou Kagome nos braços e beijou-a nos lábios.

- sumimasen – murmurou junto ao ouvido de Kagome. – Espero que não se importe.

- Não, eu...

As fãs observavam, incrédulas. Sesshoumaru colocou os cabelos para trás, olhos por um momento a multidão e disse:

- Senhoras, quero que conheçam minha noiva, Kagome...

- Kingston- murmurou ela, sob um sorriso.

- Kingston – completou ele, abraçando-a.

Enquanto as mulheres gritava, Kagome olhou para Inuyasha. O espanto no olhar dele era indescritível.

* * *

**N/A: **Certo eu não tinha visto mesmo...obrigada por me avisar Roberta22 e Nite Mary;

Eu já corrigi esse pequeno erro..XD

Eu escrevi o nome Julian no lugar de Sesshoumaru...desculpe-me pelo transtorno; vou fazer o possível - e impossível - pra que isso não se repita...

Hah que isso...o que tem o Inu ser um gênio financeiro...pelo menos, pra variar um pouquinho, nessa fic ele vai ser inteligente...

e em uma fic tudo é possível, neh?... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Por kami! Sesshy sem camisa e só usando tanga ... e balançando nos cipós, nossa eu quero gravar esse seriado de tv... -

Não perco por nada meu Sesshy balançado nos cipós... - ( ficou maluquinha de vez...)

Obriga por estarem lendo, fico muito feliz mesmo! obrigada garotas!  
espero que goste desse capitulo tbm! beijos pra vcs, Roberta22, Manu s2, Nite Mary;

Kisu! ja ne!


	3. capitulo III

**-Declaração:**Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Declaração:**Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**--o--**

Rin afastou uma mecha do seu cabelo que caia sobre seu rosto e olhou fixamente para a irmã. Kagome passava manteiga em sua torrada com a concentração de um ourives

- E então?

- Então o quê? – indagou Kagome, com a inocente.

- Como foi seu encontro?

- Muito bem.

- Kagome...

Kagome olhou a irmã, que a encarava com se pensasse em outra coisa.

- Conheci o irmão dele, Inuyasha. Cheguei a contar?

- Você chegou, mas não me contou coisa alguma – lembrou Rin.

- Bem, na verdade conheci Inuyasha primeiro. Sesshoumaru já havia entrado e eu não sabia...-começou ele, deixando que a voz morresse.

Não chegara a entender sua reação ao conhecer Inuyasha. Detestava ter de enganá-lo. Assim como detestava enganar Rin.

Ma precisava ser forte. Um baluarte de discrição.

Rin olhou desconfiada para a irmã. Estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi?

- Não.

- Ele não tentou nenhum tipo de...gracinha com você?

- Não. Foi um perfeito cavalheiro – respondeu Kagome, indo.

- Então o que foi?

Kagome ergueu o queixo, oferecendo a irmã o sorriso petulante que se tornara sua marca registrada.

- Na verdade foi muito agradável – afirmou Kagome. – Por isso vamos repetir hoje.

- O quê?

- Eu sabia que você iria ficar aborrecida, por isso não falei nada até agora. Achei as palavras cruzadas. São o dobro do tamanho das de ontem – declarou Kagome, estendendo o jornal.

- É assim mesmo – disse Rin, apanhando a folha dobrada e colocando-a sobre a mesa. – Muito bem, agora quero detalhes. Todos os detalhes.

- Ele é um sujeito bonzinho.

- Bonzinho? Kagome, estamos falando do Sesshoumaru! – afirmou Rin, inconformada.

- É só um encontro.

- Não é só um encontro. Nunca é só um encontro quando se trata de uma celebridade. Quero dizer, sempre vão encontrar os fotógrafos oportunistas, fãs e muitas pessoas – argumentou Rin. – Veja bem, todo mundo reconhece Sesshy, e quando você estiver num restaurante, almoçando ou jantando com ele, todos vão olhar para você. Bem, pelo mesmos para ele. Não vai ser agradável.

- Você se esqueceu de que quero ser atriz? Esse é o preço da fama. Posso lidar com isso. Além do mais, não foi você mesma quem sugeriu minha carreira precisava continuar? Um encontro com Sesshoumaru certamente não fará mal algum...

Porém Rin não estava com vontade de louvar os benefícios da fama de Sesshy, ao invés disso mordeu com crueldade sua própria torrada sem manteiga.

- Já estou vendo... Basta andar com Sesshoumaru e alguém acabará reparando em você. Alguém importante. E de repente todos vão falar em Kagome Kingston. Uau! Quem é aquela bela atriz qual está com Sesshy? Talvez posso até imaginar você e Sesshy saindo de algum motel discreto e fingindo esconder-se dos fotógrafos.

Kagome estreitou os olhos.

- Não sei por quê, mas acho que estou precisando de um bom banho.

- Você precisa se aprontar para o encontro.

- É mesmo. Ele vem me apanhar ao meio-dia. Seja simpática, está bem?

**--o--**

Inu bateu o receptor na base do telefone, quase atirando tudo para o chão. Tinha vontade de partir o pescoço de Sesshoumaru. Andou pelo quarto, como uma fera enjaulada, pensando em formas de torturar o irmão.

Por alguns instantes Inu curtiu sua raiva, depois inspirou profundamente e procurou acalmar-se. Sesshoumaru não era o tipo que trazia garotas para casa, nem passava muito tempo com mulheres em geral, porque queriam, invariavelmente, alguma coisa dele. Era raro que olhasse mais de uma vez para a mesma mulher.

_Por que tinha de ser Kagome?_

Inu sacudiu a cabeça com sua própria estupidez. O que havia com Inuyasha que o deixara tão abalado na noite anterior? A final, era apenas uma garota.

_Uma garota ingênua e atraente, com um sorriso bonito, cabelos negros e um par de cozas que se mexiam de uma forma lasciva..._

Apertou forte os olhos para ver se expulsava a imagem de sua mente. Noivos? Não podia ser. Ela era só outra fã que caíra sob o encanto de Sesshoumaru. O problema é que ele também parecia ter caído.

Devia haver alguma coisa escondida ali. Recordou a forma terna como Sesshoumaru olhava para ela quando anunciara como sua noiva. E como ela corara.

Qual fora a última vez que vira uma mulher corar?

Sentiu o próprio coração bater num ritmo forte e compassado, parecido com o de um funeral.

Sentiu-se atraído pó ela assim que a viu. Naturalmente era ao porque se tratava da namorada do irmão. Ou pelo menos fora o que disse a si mesmo. Mas Inu esperava não sentir coisa alguma por ela. Por algum motivo ele e Sesshoumaru não compartilhavam o mesmo gosto em mulheres. Talvez por isso mesmo...pronto! Sentia-se como se tivesse sido flechado ali mesmo pelo Cupido.

Não!

Ele andou ao redor da sala. Recusou-se absolutamente a creditar que fora amor a primeira vista, especialmente por Kagome ser noiva de Sesshoumaru. A além do mais, o que sabia sobre ela? Uma recepcionista no Diamond's. Provavelmente uma alpinista social, querendo dinheiro. A maioria das mulheres era assim, na opinião de Inuyasha.

Como se escutasse os pensamentos de Inu, Sesshoumaru apareceu a porta do quarto, usando um roupão e um sorriso de gato que engolira o canário.

- Lázaro se ergue da tuba – saudou o irmão

- Não tinha nenhum motivo para acordar cedo – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Tenho cerca de uma hora antes de apanhar Kagome.

- Vai até o apartamento dela?

- Vamos almoçar juntos e depois...quem sabe fazer compras.

- Compra?

- Ainda não escolhemos os anéis. Pensei em dar um pulo a Tiffany's.

- Tiffany's

- O que acha de um casamento em setembro? Teremos o verão inteiro para providenciar tudo.

Inu evitou repetir "casamento" para não parecer um papagaio.

- Está falando sério?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão mais novo como se não soubesse lidar com ele. Foi quando Inu finalmente recobrou a palavra.

- Não pode fazer isso, Sesshy. Sua imagem vai sofrer. Você é o Adônis desse planeta, se modificar seu estado civil, proto! Adeus, carreira.

- É mesmo?

- Tudo o que estou dizendo é que esse não é o melhor momento para anunciar relacionamento firme. Você tem essa fama de solteiro e cobiçado, não quero mexer com essa possibilidade. Para dizes a verdade, estive pensando em organizar um concurso onde a mulher que souber mais fatos sobre você, ganha um encontro. O que acha?

- Chega de concursos! Não quaro que saiba nada mais sobre mim do que já sabem. Estou cheio de você, Inuyasha. Quero ficar sossegado por algum tempo com Kagome.

Inu, consciente de que se comportava como um garoto, virou as costas e acomodou-se no sofá por um instante, disposto a ficar até o irmão mudar de idéia.

Um instante depois, levantou-se correndo e foi apanhar o jornal a porta. Folheou com rapidez até a secção devotada as colunas sociais e mexericos sobre artistas. Parou onde estava.

Não conteve um grito.

- O que foi? – quis saber sesshoumaru, com um copo de suco de laranja na mão.

- Parece que seu noivado já virou notícia. E existe uma nota aqui sobre as mulher que saem com você só por uma noite.

- Só por uma noite? Nunca saí com ninguém só por uma noite e você sabe disso!- protestou Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**N/A : Como esse capitulo era pouquinho eu resolvi colocá-lo...**

**Espero que alguém leia...e goste da historia... T.T**


	4. capitulo IV

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**Disclaimer** Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPITULO IV**

**--o--**

- Não estou a fim de sair para um encontro – declarou Rin, pela quinta vez – Sumimasen, mas não vai dar.

- Vamos, vai ser divertido – insistiu Kagome, percebendo a teimosia da irmã.

Quando Sesshoumaru telefonara e sugerira trazer Inuyasha, Kagome dera um pulo de alegria com a idéia. Não era bom sinal, mas não conseguiu evitar. Agora, só precisava que Rin colaborasse um pouco.

**--o--**

Sesshoumaru estacionou do outro lado da rua, no endereço que Kagome fornecera. Saindo do carro, ele examinou a casa de um andar com a varanda grande na frente. Era pouco mais do que um bangalô, porém a pintura recente e o jardim bem cuidado revelavam uma manutenção constante. Além disso, com os preços crescentes das propriedades daquela área, o lugar devia valer mais do que ele suspeitava.

Porém, calcular o valor das coisas era a área de Inuyasha, não a sua. De seu ponto de vista, ele simplesmente gostou do que viu. A casa não era tão grande e luxuosa quanto a própria mansão em Beverly Hills, mas tinha seu encanto.

Escolheu suas primeiras impressões para cumprimentar a garota que veio atender a porta.

- Como vai? Sou Sesshoumaru – declarou ele, estendendo a mão. –É uma casa encantadora a de vocês.

A mulher olhou para sua mão como se estivesse coberta de verrugas. Com relutância, correspondeu ao cumprimento. Aquela só podia ser a irmã que recusara o encontro com Inuyasha. Não conseguia recordar-se do nome dela.

- Encantadora?

O aperto de mão era firma. Era mais do que firme, havia ali a força de um homem. Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você deve ser a irmã de Kagome.

- Rin Kingston – declarou ela, retirando a mão. – Às suas ordens.

Sesshoumaru ficou com a impressão de que ela se controlou para não limpar a mão na calça. Ao invés disso fez um gesto amplo, apontando o interior da casa.

Ele entrou, intrigado. Presenciara todo o tipo de reação das mulheres quando o conheciam, porém jamais algo parecido com a atitude de repulsa daquela garota. Deixou bem claro que não gostava dele. Que o odiava.

- É sua casa? – indagou ele.…

- É. Tenho certeza que Kagome vai sair daqui a pouco. Quer sentar? – indagou Rin, com jeito de quem não sabia o que fazer com ele.

Indicou uma poltrona bege, onde Sesshoumaru se acomodou, descobrindo que as molas pareciam ser antigas e cediam ao seu peso.Os quadris quase chegaram ao chão e os joelhos aproximam-se do queixo.

Isso fez com que ela colocasse a mão sobre a boca, com se estivesse lidando com um ataque de riso.

- Acho que o sofá está em melhor estado – desculpou-se Rin.

Sesshoumaru ergueu-se e fez o indicado, levemente amuado por ser motivo de chacota. Olhando pala janela, enxergou um trecho da praia entre os prédios da rua.

- Não freqüentei muito a praia de Manhattan – disse ele.

- Tenho certeza... Quer dizer, é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para observá-la. Os cabelos tinham comprimento médio, castanho-escuro, bastante lisos, o que lhe conferia uma aparência jovem. Ele a localizou numa faixa de idade entre os vinte e os trinta. Os olhos eram castanhos e a boca...

Aí a imaginação de Sesshoumaru entrou em ação. Os lábios lhe pareciam eróticos. Polpudos, róseos e macios. O problema é que a garota era tão amigável quanto um porco-espinho. Procurava em sua mente algo para dizer, quando ela se aboletou no braço da poltrona e o encarou.

- Muito bem, qual é o acordo?

- Acordo?

- Com Kagome. Ela me disse como as mulheres se atiram em cima de você. Posso entender por quê. Você é bem...

- Sim?

- Bem equipado – completou Rin, depois de erguer uma sobrancelha e examinar a largura dos ombros dele. – Você tem sobrenome?

Ele já passara por aquilo milhares de vezes. Como resposta, simplesmente puxou do bolso um cartão de crédito e o estendeu a ela, fazendo força para não sorrir. No lugar reservado para o nome, estava escrito apenas "Sesshy".

Rin fez uma careta, como se fosse a coisa mais infantil que já tivesse visto.

- Estou vendo...

- Se está preocupada com Kagome, não é necessário. Prometo me comportar bem.

O sorriso lento iniciou uma estranha reação no peito de Rin. Seu coração bateu descompassadamente por alguns segundos, depois disparou. Discretamente, ela olhou por sobre o ombro, certa de que teria alguma reação embaraçosa, como vomitar ou desmaiar.

- Vou chamar Kagome,

Afastou-se dali, fingindo caminhar normalmente pelo corredor, quando sua vontade era sair correndo.

- O que foi? – espantou-se Kagome, quando sua irmã entrou no banheiro, pálida.

- Fale baixo... Ele está aí – avisou Rin, com um dedo nos lábios.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Claro. Quem mais poderia ser?

- Eu estava pensando... Talvez ele devesse ter trazido o irmão de qualquer forma- afirmou Kagome.

- Teria sido ótimo, depois de eu ter dito não. Não, Sesshoumaru está sozinho, graças a Kami-sama. Ele é mais alto do que eu imaginava.

**--o--**

O restaurante que Sesshoumaru escolheu era pequeno e sofisticado, com cortinas em branco e preto e painéis de vidro entre os reservados, que ocupavam completamente o salão,

- Você vem aqui com freqüência? – quis saber Kagome.

- A comida é maravilhosa. Este é um lugar em que as pessoas sabem que eu venho, portanto podemos encontrar alguns fotógrafos, o que faz parte do plano – explicou ele, sorrindo.

- Qual o plano, exatamente? Vamos repassar as coisas. E muito obrigada por não falar nada sobre o noivado com minha irmã. Acho que ela precisa de mais algum tempo para se ajustar.

- Pretendo dar entrada nos papéis amanhã. Acho melhor ela se ajustar logo.

Kagome fez uma careta e escondeu o rosto no cardápio. Ela mesma tinha dificuldade em aceitar a idéia.

- Quando a gente oficializar o noivado, acabou minha disponibilidade. As pessoas vão perceber que não estou disponível para namorar, porque já tenho compromisso.

- Estão prontos para pedir? – indagou o garçom, aparecendo não se sabe de onde.

Na verdade, Kagome não estava com fome. Comera algumas torradas junto com Rin, e as palavras de Sesshoumaru roubaram todo o seu apetite. Enquanto ele pedia um peixe, ela procurou no cardápio algo que lhe apetecesse. Tinha a sensação de que estava em uma montanha-russa e era incapaz de sair.

- Uma salada de frango a César – decidiu ela, por fim.

- Está vendo? Nós até comemos parecido – observou Sesshoumaru, erguendo o copo de água mineral, num brinde. – As coisas que Inuyasha come me deixam enjoado só de ver.

- Que tipo de coisa ele come?

- Hambúrgueres, bacon, batata frita... coisas terríveis.

Kagome imaginou Inu devorando uma refeição tipicamente americana e sorrindo da reação do irmão.

- Como hamburguês de vez em quando – admitiu ela.

- E quanto a sua irmã?

- Rin? O que tem ela?

- Confesso que você parece ter razão sobre a maneira como ela vai encarar tudo. Não pareceu muito contente em me ver.

- Bem, ela é sempre assim. Come de um jeito parecido com o seu. Não suporta carne vermelha, e comida gordurosa dá pesadelos a ela.

- Ela é mais velha do que você?

- Seis anos. Mas não vá dizer a ela que contei.

- Ela já foi casada?

- Não.

- Namoro sério? – insistiu Sesshoumaru.

- Para dizer a verdade, existiu um, mas já terminou. Parece que depois do beijo o príncipe virou sapo.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Inu também teve um relacionamento assim.

- Inu beijou um príncipe?

- Não, uma modelo.

Kagome não soube o que dizer. Ficou contente quando sua salada chegou, assim não teve de continuar a conversa. Naturalmente podia esperar algo parecido, pois Sesshoumaru saíra com aquela tal de Kikiou. Inuyasha teria se apaixonado por outra do mesmo tipo, com o corpo perfeito, esguia e um rosto exótico. Seria ainda um fantasma para ele, difícil de exorcizar.

- Rin disse para telefonar mais tarde. Acha que Inuyasha poderia encontrar conosco depois, assim podemos completar o programa em dois casais?

- Por quê? Sua irmã mudou de idéia?

- Mais ou menos. Acho que ela está preocupada que eu saia com você.

- Parece mais paranóia de que preocupação – comentou Sesshoumaru. – Ainda está interessada em fazer compras? Podíamos escolher os anéis.

- Anéis?

- Faz parte do plano. Podemos ir até Rodeo Drive. Seria uma ótima forma para manter os mexericos acesos. Depois podemos ligar para sua irmã e nos encontrar no meu apartamento. Inu está hospedado lá enquanto a reforma do apartamento dele não termina, e podemos sair para jantar fora ou alguma coisa parecida.

- Inu tem um apartamento?

- Tem. Em Santa Mônica, quase na praia.

Kagome teve uma visão de Inu com sua camisa de surfista e bermuda, caminhando pela praia, descalço. Engoliu a última garfada com esforço.

- Parece uma boa idéia. Gostaria muito de conhecer sua casa.

- Ótimo. Agora, acho que vai começar o show.

Sesshoumaru foi identificado por um bando de garotas que soltavam gritinhos e tentavam reunir coragem suficiente para vê-lo. Quase desmaiaram quando seu herói fez um gesto para que se aproximassem. Por um tempo que pareceu algumas horas, mas que na verdade não passou de quinze minutos, Sesshoumaru sorriu, abraçou e posou para várias fotografias. Por várias vezes ele mesmo puxou Kagome, tornando claro que ela estava com ele. Por toda essa honra, ela recebeu olhares invejosos das garotas e chegou a ser maltratada verbalmente. Incrível.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, ela e Sesshoumaru chegavam a casa dele. Kagome deixara seu carro no restaurante, e o acompanhara no Mercedes. Os dois caminharam até a porta da frente, que estava aberta. Em pouco instantes ela entrava numa sala eminentemente masculina, em tons de creme, cinza e preto.

Inuyasha estendia-se num sofá preto de couro, com o controle remoto na mão, em frente a maior tela de televisão que ela já vira.

Ele ergueu os olhos e mudou instantaneamente de atitude, enrijecendo o corpo.

- Oi...- foi tudo o que Inu conseguiu dizer.

Mais uma vez ela sentiu-se envolvida por sentimentos contraditórios. O que desejava daquele homem? Uma declaração de amizade... ou o quê? A mente de Kagome teve de evitar pensamentos perigosos em relação ao irmão de Sesshoumaru. O melhor era não esquecer que fazia aquilo pela carreira, a forma como Sesshoumaru poderia ajudá-la... algo que ainda precisavam discutir os detalhes.

- Oi, outra vez.

- Como foi o almoço? – quis saber Inu.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e passou os braços nos ombros dela.

- Fabuloso. Esta garota é uma em um milhão.

Kagome observou a reação de Inuyasha, cujo maxilar enrijeceu. Atribuiu aquilo a uma reação desagradável por qualquer garota que saísse com Sesshoumaru. Ainda assim, não parecia abalado.

- É mesmo?

- Parece que a irmã dela resolveu nos acompanhar no jantar. Agente podia ir ao Dr. Woo.

- O que a fez mudar de idéia? Ela quis vim brindar ao noivado? – perguntou Inuyasha, desligando a televisão e erguendo-se do sofá.

Sesshoumaru olhava para ela, esperando a resposta.

- Ela... ainda não está encarando muito bem a idéia.

- Mal posso esperar para conhecê-la – afirmou Inu, com certa ironia.

- Ela é maravilhosa, você vai ver – disse Sesshoumaru.

Kagome animou-se. Ao que parecia, Sesshoumaru não levara muito a sério a relutância de Rin em aceitá-lo. Sorriu para ele.

Inuyasha olhou de um para o outro, sem suportar aquela cena romântica.

- Vou falar o mínimo possível sobre o noivado, está bem? Mas acho que é meu dever fazer um brinde a vocês dois esta noite. Quero dizer, estou presumindo que eu seja o padrinho do casamento.

- Claro que sim.

Kagome engoliu em seco. Não estava mais ansiosa para jantar. De jeito nenhum. Estremeceu ao pensar na reação de Rin. Por que não pensara naquilo antes? Como fora deixar acontecer? "fique de olho na carreira", disse a si mesma.

**--o--**

- Dr. Woo? Está maluca? Nunca vamos conseguir reservas. – respondeu Rin, do outro lado do aparelho.

- Parece que não precisamos fazer reserva – retrucou Kagome. – Íamos nos encontrar na casa de Sesshoumaru, mas está ficando tarde. Você poderia deixar o carro no estacionamento do restaurante.

- Claro! Vou fazer um furo no orçamento por vários anos. Sabe quanto custa?

Sentindo os olhos de Sesshoumaru sobre ela, que usava o celular. Caminhava pela Rodeo Drive, causando certa agitação, e no momento ela sentia uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Não acho que precise preocupar-se com isso.

- Não, senhora. Se vou sair, insisto em pagar minha parte. Não vou deixar que Sesshoumaru pague para nós duas.

- Você vem? – insistiu Kagome.

- Bem, a comida do Dr. Woo tem reputação de ser ótima – concedeu Rin.

- Vamos apanhar Inu agora. Estaremos no restaurante daqui a uma hora. Diga a eles que está com Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, meu Kami-sama...

Kagome colocou a mão sobre o bocal.

- Ele também está ansioso para conhecer você. Acha que os dois têm muita coisa em comum. Uma hora... está bem?

- Acho que eu deveria perguntar como é esse tal Inu?

Uma imagem dos dois juntos atravessou a mente de Kagome, que piscou várias vezes, achando difícil responder.

- Kagome, você está ai?

- Estou. Ele é perfeito, pode vir sossegada – declarou Kagome, desligando.

**--o--**

Inu caminhava pela sala de estar como uma pantera enjaulada. Estava tenso, ansioso e infeliz.

"O que há de errado comigo?", perguntou-se mesmo sabendo que estava agindo de forma muito diferente da habitual, sem poder lutar contra isso. Kagome penetrava em sua mente de uma forma inexplicável. E estava noiva do irmão dele!

Inu cerrou os olhos e esfregou o rosto, ansioso como não ficava há anos. Por motivo que não tencionava explorar, repentinamente lembrou-se de sua primeira paixão. AyameMadeline Langdorf. Mal conseguia lembrar-se, com a idade de treze anos, da forma embaraçosa como a seguia pela rua. Ayame disparara todas as suas fantasias masculinas, e ele a seguia como um cachorrinho, extasiado pelas coxas esguias e seios volumosos, além da forma como ela mascava chiclete.

Naturalmente, Ayame tinha um namorado, motorista de caminhão, com braços da grossura de toras de madeira em um péssimo temperamento. Inuyasha, não conseguiria tirá-la da cabeça. Isso só aconteceu quando o namorado dela prometeu arrancar-lhe todos os membros, e acrescentou que gostaria muito de ter um pretexto para fazer isso. Foi o suficiente para terminar com a paixão. De muitas formas, ela foi a última mulher que não conquistou, pois no espaço de um ano todas as fantasias que tivera sobre o sexo oposto haviam se tornado realidade, o que causou uma certa perda de interesse naquele jogo.

Aprendeu que o dinheiro também agia como um hormônio sexual. Embora provocasse constantemente Sesshy por sua aparência atraente com as mulheres, tinha o mesmo tipo de problema. Sempre que pensava em seu último erro sentimental, estremecia. Fora mesmo assustador. Embora todos pensassem na época que ela fosse amante de Sesshoumaru, ainda ligava para Inu quando estava na cidade. Kikiou fora o ser humano mais imprevisível que já conhecera.

Ainda caminhava pelo aposento quando escutou o carro de Sesshoumaru estacionando. Abriu a porta e sentiu-se como um animal encadeado pela luz da lanterna da floresta. Observou a porta abrir-se Sesshoumaru usava uma calça preta de brim e um paletó de couro de franja, que deixava um bocado de seu peitoral desenvolvido á mostra. Então a outra porta se abriu e surgiu Kagome, fresca em seu vestido de verão.

A visão fez disparar o coração de Inu, e pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, teve inveja de seu irmão.

**--o--**

No caminho para apanhar Inu, Kagome permanecera em silêncio, o que parecia contrário a sua natureza. Assim que chegaram. Ela pareceu acordar.

- Antes de prosseguir, eu queria deixar bem claro, algumas coisas. – afirmou ela, encarando-o. – Palmer Michaels. Você disse que eu precisava estar lá as duas horas, amanhã?

- Depois da reunião com o pessoal da Colônia Primitiva, as dez horas.

Kagome inspirou profundamente para criar coragem e perguntou:

- Ainda quer que eu vá com você?

- Claro. É sua parte da barganha, não é? – estranhou Sesshoumaru.

- Não sei bem explicar... Estou me sentindo constrangida.

- Não fique assim. O pessoal da Colônia Primitiva é ótimo, vão receber você de braços abertos.

Ela preferia acreditar que não gostariam muito que Sesshoumaru indicasse quem seria sua atriz. Mas no momento, sua preocupação era outra.

- O curso de Palmer Michael é caro?

- Vou pagar suas aulas. Nem adianta protestar, essa é minha parte no acordo – afirmou ele, decidido.

- E tudo o que você quer é que eu represente o papel de sua noiva?

- Isso.

- Pois se quer saber, acho que está sendo roubado – opinou ela.

- Eu acho que consegui uma verdadeira barganha.

Naquele instante entraram na casa e Kagome viu Inu vestido em negro e fitando-a intensamente.

- Está pronto? – indagou Sesshoumaru. – Onde estão suas roupas de surfista?

A surpresa dele tornou-se um verdadeiro choque quando Inu resmungou algo ininteligível. O que estaria acontecendo? Aquele não era o comportamento habitual de seu irmão. Sesshoumaru era sujeito a crises de depressão, mas seu irmão geralmente estava de bom humor.

Inu mal falou enquanto os três se acomodavam no carro. Kagome permaneceu no assento do passageiro, na frente, e Inuyasha sentou-se atrás. Ela podia sentir-lhe a respiração na nuca, que ficou arrepiada.

Vinte minutos depois estacionavam em frente ao restaurante, ao mesmo tempo em que Rin chegava com sua caminhonete Volvo, de dez anos. Saiu do carro, olhou desconfiada para o manobrista e acabou, com certa relutância, entregando as chaves ao rapaz. A seguir, olhou na direção de Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Inuyasha. Caminhando diretamente até ele, estendeu a mão.

-Então, você é o irmão – disse ela.

- E você é a irmã. – respondeu Inu, sorrindo pela primeira vez na noite.

Rin sorriu também.

O coração de Kagome apertou-se. Sesshoumaru não conseguia tirar os olhos de Rin, cujo top negro e saia cáqui curta mostravam boa parte das pernas e ressaltavam-lhe as curvas perigosas. Inu olhou para o casal com ar malicioso.

- Bem, então que dizer que estamos aqui para brindar ao casal, não? – perguntou ele , para puxar assunto.

- Brindar por que motivo? – indagou surpresa, Rin.

- Desculpem-me. – Inuyasha retrai-se

- Brindar por que motivo? – repetiu Rin, sem entender. Voltou-se para a irmã. – Kagome?

Sesshoumaru passou um braço pela cintura de Kagome, gesto que ela acolheu, pois começava a ficar tonta. Não conseguia falar. Simplesmente olhava para a irmã com os olhos arregalados.

O sangue fugiu do rosto de Rin.

- Ah, meu Kami-sama! Vocês estão dizendo que...estão dizendo...

A voz morreu aos poucos e Sesshoumaru saltou para frente, segurando-a. O corpo tornou-se completamente flácido em seus braços e ela fitou-o a curta distancia.

- Rin! – chamou Kagome, recuperando a voz.

- Estão querendo dizer que isso é um noivado? Que vocês vão se casar?

Sesshoumaru olhava para ela, segurando-a pela cintura, mal conseguindo manter o corpo de Rin em pé. Numa cena ideal para uma capa de romance. Como se o destino ali interferisse, um fotógrafo destacou-se da multidão e disparou seu flash, registrando a imagem.

Para Rin, as luzes apagaram-se.

* * *

**N/A :** Ta ai mais um capitulo!! To muito feliz em saber que tem gente gostando da historia!! Isso me deixa alegre, e com disposição pra colocar outros capítulos. Mas por enquanto e só!! \ ./

Espero que continuem gostando!! \\u.ú/

KISSU!!

JA NE!!


	5. capitulo V

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**Disclaimer** Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPITULO V**

**--o--**

- Nunca desmaiei...na vida inteira – repetiu Rin devagar, como se precisasse repetir aquilo muitas vezes para se convencer do fato. – Nunca desmaiei, em toda a minha vida...

Estava estendida no assento de veludo vermelho, num dos reservados principais do bar. Para ela era um mistério a forma como chegara ali. Teria sido carregada por Sesshoumaru? Nem ousava perguntar.

Kagome estava a seu lado, com expressão preocupada. Rin queria assegurar-lhe de que estava bem, mas ainda estava descoordenada demais para falar com coerência.

E o motivo pelo qual desmaiara? Ainda não lidara com ele.

- Está noiva? – murmurou ao ouvido da irmã, que se aproximara.

Não sabia se ria ou chorava.

- Noiva. – confirmou Inuyasha, com aparência tão chocada quanto a dela.

Ele estava ao lado de Kagome.

- É uma piada, certo? Uma brincadeira que vocês quiseram fazer com a Rin...certo?

- Não é piada – declarou Kagome, mortalmente séria.

- Menina, você está ficando maluca?

- É bem provável.

- Preciso de uma bebida – disse Rin. – Consiga uma bebida para mim, sim?

- O melhor seria tomar um copo de água mineral. – sugeriu Sesshoumaru. – Ou talvez um chá de ervas. Posso conseguir num instante.

- Uma bebida de verdade. Alguma coisa com álcool – declarou ela, em voz fria e controlada.

- Vou beber o mesmo que ela. – disse Inuyasha, olhando-a de soslaio.

- Eu também – pediu Kagome, com voz fraca.

Sesshoumaru olhou para todos, eleito o porta-voz do grupo para o bar. Levantou-se.

- Kagome...- começou Rin, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa.

Naquele instante uma multidão de mulheres envolveu-os, todas pedindo autógrafos a Sesshoumaru.

Foi a gota d'água para Rin, que lhe atirou um olhar especial, do tipo que usava para dominar humanos mais inteligentes do que aqueles.

- Será que não perceberam? Estamos no meio de uma crise, aqui! Não queremos ser perturbados.

As sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se ergueram. Enquanto os rostos das fãs se alteravam para expressões de decepção, ele ergueu as mãos com um sorriso simpático, indicando que Rin tinha razão. Depois de alguns olhares dirigidos apenas a ela, as mulheres se dispensaram com relutância.

- Não é bom para sua imagem – lembrou Inu, num tom de quem na verdade não se importava nem um pouco.

- Vou buscar as bebidas – anunciou Sesshoumaru.

- Também vou – afirmou Kagome.

Porém, seu braço foi segurado pela irmã.

- Você vai!- Rim dirigiu-se a Inuyasha. – Nós irmãs precisamos de um tempo.

Inuyasha deu de ombro e seguiu atrás do irmão, que já se encaminhava para o bar. Assim que ficaram sozinhas, Rin voltou-se para Kagome:

- Muito bem, isso precisa terminar já. Logo. Antes que eu enlouqueça completamente e você jogue sua vida fora.

- Jogar fora minha vida! Tenha paciência, Rin!

- Compreendo sobre sua carreira artística. Isso é bom. Na verdade, é ótimo. Acho ótimo que ele a ajude dessa forma. Mas Kagome...você nem o conhece direito!

- Rin, calma.. Vai dar tudo certo.

O garçom aproximou-se com as bebidas encomentadadas, enquanto Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha permaneciam no bar, mantendo distância conforme o desejo das duas. Assim que tiveram os copos nas mãos, Rim encarou a irmã.

- Tenho sido paciente. Mas acho que esse assunto chegou ao limite. Comece a contar.

- Contar o quê?

- O que você está fazendo. Conheço você muito bem, Kagome. Pode ser um pouco impulsiva, mas agora exagerou – afirmou Rin, com olhar preocupado. – Ele a está forçando de alguma maneira?

- Claro que não. Por que Sesshoumaru iria me pressionar?

- É o que me pergunto. Por quê?

Usando seus dotes de atriz, Kagome suspirou fundo, depois perguntou:

- Eu não poderia simplesmente ter me apaixonado por Sesshoumaru?

- Não.

- Pois foi o que aconteceu. Amo Sesshoumaru.

Para dizer aquilo a imagem que lhe veio a mente foi a de Inuyasha. Que importava isso?

Rin não moveu um músculo por alguns segundos. Os olhos castanhos fixos nos de Kagome como se quisessem mergulhar no íntimo da alma. Por fim, vibrou um tapa no tampo da mesa, balançando as superfícies das bebidas. Erguendo um dos copos, Rin virou um gole generoso. Ficou vermelha, engoliu com esforço e fez uma careta.

- Está bem agora? – quis saber Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se, os olhos postos em Rin, aguardado a resposta. Rin encarou-o.

- Nunca vou ficar bem – afirmou ela, erguendo o copo outra vez.

**--o--**

Se havia uma situação que poderia encontrar no inferno, seria aquela, pensou Inuyasha. Ver Kagome com Sesshoumaru. Não conseguia suportar aquilo. Para manter as emoções sob controle, manteve a atenção em Rin, que era atraente, maravilhosa, e não provocava absolutamente nada nele.

Só o fato de ver o braço de Sesshoumaru roçar em Kagome já não lhe fazia bem. Embora Inuyasha estivesse acostumado a beber dois copos por noite, naquela ocasião sentiu vontade de tomar algumas jarras de bebida forte e comporta-se de forma debochada.

Erguendo os olhos, percebeu os olhos expressivos de Kagome estavam postos sobre ele, porém ela virou o rosto assim que percebeu que era observada. Por um instante, Inuyasha concentrou-se na curva elegante do pescoço e na cortina de cabelos macios que a ocultavam parcialmente.

Fizeram o pedido, Sesshoumaru e Rin escolhendo apenas pratos vegetarianos. Não que Rin tivesse feito justiça a comida, pois ainda parecia abalada com o acontecido. Kagome, felizmente, sabia como consumir bolinho de gergelim com prazer autêntico e Inu a acompanhou.

"Que garota perfeita", pensou ele, pedindo outra bebida.

Conduzira uma conversa animada sobre porque os humanos deviam ser carnívoros por algum tempo, o que não pareceu interessar muito a Sesshoumaru. Tinha ótimos argumentos e estava para expô-los a Rin, que empurrou o prato, enfiou a mão no interior da bolsa e apanhou um jornal dobrado.

- Carnívoros, onívoros...o fato é que nunca pretendo comer carne. – afirmou ela, começando a fazer palavras cruzadas. – Estou embatucada aqui. "Homem bonito com seis letras" (n/a: S-E-S-S-H-Y!! lindo e gostosão \ ./)

- Adônis. – disse Sesshoumaru, instantaneamente, bebericando seu martíni.

Rin produziu um som estrangulado e preencheu as lacunas.

- Deve mesmo estar alterada para não conseguir uma palavra fácil como essa. Você está sempre dizendo que as palavras cruzadas adoram palavras com várias vogais. – comentou Kagome.

- Foi uma noite difícil. – resmungou a irmã.

- Vamos fazer outra – sugeriu Sesshoumaru.

- Não faça isso – pediu Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru é viciado em palavras. Se quiser falar de números, é comigo mesmo. Finanças.

- Essa é para os dois – anunciou Rin. – "Desejo mórbido e impulsivo de fazer compras."

- Oneomania – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu devia ter descoberto essa. – resmungou Rin, passando os dedos na têmpora.

- Você está bem? – indagou Sesshoumaru, preocupado.

- Nunca estive melhor.

- Então passe outra palavra – pediu Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha percebeu que aquilo logo se tornaria uma espécie de concurso entre os dois. Aproveitou a oportunidade.

- Quer dançar?

- Quem... eu? – perguntou Kagome.

- A menos que esteja empolgada com essas...- disse ele, apontando o jornal e os dois interessados.

Ela sorriu, produzindo uma covinha linda. Sem precisar de convite, Sesshoumaru ergueu-se para que ela pudesse sair do banco. Kagome aceitou o braço que Inuyasha estendia. Tenho ficado á frente dele no corredor que permitia passagem de apenas uma pessoa, hesitou. Nunca tinha vindo ao Dr. Woo.

- Pela porta marcada Saída de Emergência – instruiu Inu atrás dela.

Com um arrepio pela espinha, Kagome avançou, passando pela porta basculante para sala tipo discoteca em vermelho com uma pista circular ao centro e vários casais ondulando ao som de música suave.

- Não sabia que havia nada parecido aqui. – admitiu ela.

- Fica animado bem mais tarde. Por enquanto ainda é bem...familiar.

- Você vem muito aqui?

- Eu costumava vir – respondeu ele, reprimindo uma careta.

Passara várias horas naquela sala, pajeando modelos que se recusavam a comer até mesmo a azeitona do martíni. Kikiou era a pior delas.

Kagome aproximou-se, mas manteve os braços esticados. Perto de mais era perigoso. Não podia negar que era agradável estar envolvida pelos braços dele, tentou disfarçar um suspiro de satisfação.

- Então, Kagome...

- Pode falar.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Sesshoumaru? Quero dizer, de verdade. Sei que não pretendem se casar – afirmou ele, recuando o rosto, de modo a poder encará-la. – Sei que é uma farsa.

- Como assim?

- Sei que não está noiva. Sesshoumaru nunca ficaria noivo assim.

Desejou ter mais bebida ao seu alcance. A tontura que tivera tanto trabalho para produzir com a bebida passava rapidamente.

- Pois foi o que ele fez.

Inuyasha fitou-a com intensidade. Mergulhou nos olhos dela, determinado a chegar ao fundo daquilo. Como não consegui conter-se, passou os dedos com delicadeza pelo rosto de Kagome.

- Me diga só por que está colaborando com meu irmão nessa história de noivado...

**--o--**

Rin não gostou da forma como ele se inclinava, próximo a ela. Não gostava do corpo dele invadindo seu espaço. Sesshoumaru era tão... grande.

- Palavra de quatro letras para "arruela".

- Roel.

- Está errado.

- Pare com isso – Sesshoumaru tentou pegar o jornal.

Rin puxou-o para junto ao seio e prendeu-o ali, como se adorasse aquilo. Sesshoumaru respondera cinco das seis perguntas que fizera, e parecia estar querendo outra. Ele aproximou-se ainda mais, os dedos tocando a borda do papel.

Rin olhou para baixo, alarmada pela forma como seu peito arfava.

- Você está tocando meus seios – informou ela.

- Ainda não. Ma se chagar mais perto, bem que é possível.

- Eu grito.

Aquilo produziu efeito. Sesshoumaru deu uma gargalhada. Riu tanto que quase perdeu o fôlego. Alguns freqüentadores olharam na direção deles.

Rim empalideceu. Estavam fazendo uma cena digna de nota. Era humilhante.

- Tome. Pode ficar como jornal. – falou, capitulando. – Agora chegue para lá.

- Por quê? Fica tão alterada assim quando estou perto?

- Incomodada – admitiu ela.

- Não incomoda a mim.

- Muito bem, pode fazer esse jogo bobo. Continue.

Rin moveu os olhos o redor da sala, observando todos os lugares, menos a musculatura aparecendo pela camisa aberta. Sesshoumaru precisava fazer aquilo? Mostra o próprio corpo daquela forma? Não era de se espantar que as mulheres se atirassem em cima dele.

- Você parece ter mesmo um problema comigo, não é?

A voz dele era suave. Quase sedosa. Definitivamente perigosa. Rin observo-o com os olhos semicerrados.

- Tenho um problema com você e minha irmã.

A atenção dela deslocou-se para os lábios. Sensuais. Masculinos.

- Você é um homem muito...muito perigoso.

- Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru encontraram os dela.

- Isso é bom ou ruim?

Rin abriu a boca, viu o olhar dele baixar para seus lábios e sentiu-se tonta outra vez.

- Acho que preciso de mais uma bebida.

**--o--**

- Não estou fingindo. Ficamos noivos – repetiu Kagome, com o pulso acelerado.

O que saberia Inuyasha? Teria Sesshoumaru contado? Seria um teste?

- Ora, vamos... Pode ser um noivado de mentira, mas vai se casar? Com meu irmão? Acho que não.

- Talvez deva falar com ele sobre esse assunto.

- Sesshoumaru disse que você vai conosco a reunião com a Colônia Primitiva amanhã. O que significa?

- Mais uma vez... pergunte a seu irmão.

- Quão boa atriz você é? No início eu pensei que fosse comum, como todas as que se atiram sobre ele. Mas talvez você seja melhor. Talvez o tenha convencido de sua sinceridade. Que não possui... projetos sobre ele. Mas não convenceu a mim.

* * *

**N/A:.** yo!! Como vão vcs!! Eu nun demorei nadinha...u.ú

Nossa como a kagome vai reagir com o inuyasha?! Isso vai ter que ficar pro próximo capitulo... no ano que vem... ahuahauahuahahauhau

Bom eu quero deixar uma coisa clara e eu deveria der explicado antes...Y.Y (como sou burra...Ç.Ç)

Eu sei que coloquei que os casais da fic eram Sesshy & Kagome...isso deve ter deixado muitos confusos...

bom eu só quero deixar claro que eu fiz isso por que o Sesshy e a Kagome são os personagens centrais da historia...

os que chamam mais atenção... (quem ta acompanhando a fic já percebeu isso...neh?! O.o)

não quer dizer que eles são um casal, ok!

os casas são os mesmo de sempre... **Sesshy&Rin** -- **Inu&Kagome** (entenderam?? O.õ)

**Manu s2 :**obrigada por chamar a minha atenção pra essa coisa dos casais...espero que vc não fique triste por isso e continue lendo..\U.U/ mas se não quiser por que não gostou da historia ou por que ficou brava comigo por eu não ter esclarecido melhor os casais antes...\Ç.Ç/ tudo bem e um direito seu...obrigada pelos Reviews! Beijos no seu coração..ja ne!

**Dark Hime-Sama**: obriga por me avisar sobre os reviews só tava pra pessoas cadastradas...eu ainda to apreendendo a mexer...mais eu acho que já mudei isso...obrigada mesmo por me avisa... espero que continue gostando da historia!! \-/ um grande Kisu pra vc!! ja ne!!

To emocionada mesmo pelos reviews que recebi - ...

eu fico muito feliz!! por que ai eu tenho certeza que tem gente que ler e gosta da fic!!

Eu to respondendo os reviews pelo **Compose Review Reply...**

espero que não tenha problemas...U.Ú

agradeço a todos que já me mandaram reviews é por vcs que continuo colocando os capítulos: **Roberta22, Kaoro Yumi, Ji-, Manu s2, Dark Hime-Sama, Deza-chan, manu higurashi, Little Tathi, Nite Mary.**

Bom... pra quem ta lendo e amando a fic, mesmo sem deixar reviews eu mando vários beijos!! e dizer que eu amo vcs mesmo assim!! \ ./

**DESEJO A TODOS UM FELIZ ANO NOVO!!**

**ps:. doem reviews e façam uma mile-chan feliz!! \ ./**


	6. capitulo VI

**-Disclaimer **Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPITULO VI**

**--o--**

Aspirador. O ruído que preenchia a casa parecia ser o do aspirador de pó. E gritos?

Eram quase gritos. Uma espécie de resmungo em voz alta, em que Kagome parecia cuspir palavras por entre os dentes, misturando aquela algaravia ao zunido do aspirador. Rin conseguiu distinguir, "egoísta", "gorila materialista", além de outras, mais ásperas e saborosas. Talvez estivesse preocupada demais com o caso, que indicava uma resolução antes mesmo de começar.

- Kagome! – gritou ela, agitando os braços para chamar a atenção.

Kagome teve um sobressalto ao escutar a voz da irmã. Ergueu a cabeça e só então percebeu-lhe a presença.

- O quê?

Exasperada, Rin caminha até a parede e retirou o fio da tomada.

- Pronto. Agora não precisamos gritar. O que aconteceu com você? Está agindo como... Não, não é isso. Está absolutamente alterada desde ontem a noite. O que Sesshoumaru fez pra você, afinal?

- O que está fazendo de roupão? Não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Estou doente.

- Você nunca ficou doente em toda a sua vida! – protestou Kagome.

- Pois estou doente hoje. E você, o que está fazendo? Tem reunião em menos de duas horas.

- Daqui a pouco vou me vestir.

-O que ele fez pra você? – quis saber Rin.

- Ele não fez nada, se esse "ele" se referir a Sesshoumaru. Foi o preconceituoso do irmão dele.

- Inuyasha? Pois então conte. O que ele fez com você?

- Fazer, não fez. Mas disse que eu só estava casando com o irmão dele pelo dinheiro e pela ajuda que puder obter para a minha carreira. Ele acha que todas as mulheres são interesseiras oportunistas e materialistas...

- Inuyasha disse isso?

- Não com tão poucas palavras, mas foi o que ele insinuou. Não agüentei, eu... chutei ele. Quer dizer, dei um pisão no pé dele.

- Pisou no pé dele?

- Com força.

Rin piscou rapidamente, lembrando-se de detalhes da cena da noite anterior, quando reparara que Inuyasha vinha mancando levemente atrás da irmã. Saíram tão depressa que nem dera importância. Aliás, sua mente estava ocupada com outros assuntos, como por exemplo as palavras de Sesshoumaru e o tom da voz dele, que lembrava um carinho. Acordara pensando naquilo.

Os olhos de Kagome pareciam cheios de ressentimento e uma certa ansiedade.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso, mas ele mereceu.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai melhorar. Talvez até pense duas vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa pra você.

- Acha mesmo?

- Quem sabe? Os homens são criaturas estranhas – filosofou Rin. – O fato é que Inuyasha, assim como o irmão dele, é bonito demais. O problema é todo esse, pode acreditar. Você tem assuntos mais importantes para pensar.

- Não sei...

- Kagome, me sinto na obrigação de dizer que você não será feliz com esse homem. Ele é carismático demais. Você nunca será capaz de confiar completamente nele, e vai ficar doente de ciúmes com a atenção que ele recebe por parte das mulheres. Não sei o que está acontecendo nessa sua cabecinha, mas essa farsa precisa acabar.

Kagome, que já ia a meio caminho do quarto, voltou-se para responder.

- Farsa?

- Você não pode estar apaixonada por ele – argumentou Rin.

- Talvez eu seja exatamente o que Inuyasha disse. Talvez eu esteja com ele só para apanhar o que puder, em vantagens.

**--o--**

- Você está péssimo – disse Sesshoumaru a Inu.

Estavam no interior do carro, a caminho da reunião, no boulevard Wilshire. Inuyasha dirigia, e passava tanto a mão nos cabelos que o estava desmanchando.

- Minha aparência não importa. Estamos interessados na sua aparência, e você pare ótimo.

- Como está o pé? – quis saber Sesshoumaru, olhando de soslaio o irmão.

Inuyasha, ocupado em xingar o motorista de um pequeno carro japonês a sua frente, resmungou uma resposta ininteligível.

- O que aconteceu, afinal? – insistiu Sesshoumaru, despreocupado.

Sentia-se bem naquela manhã, a ponto de assobiar por qualquer motivo. O mau humor do irmão apenas melhorava o seu, já que era tão raro. Inu era o eterno otimista.

- Ela pisou no meu pé.

- Sei disso. Foi o que você reclamou várias vezes ontem á noite. Só não disse foi o motivo pelo qual uma garota doce e amável fez isso com você.

- Acontece que eu estava dizendo que achava muito esquisito esse noivado repentino de vocês dois. Só se conheceram na semana passada e agora a cerimônia nupcial começa a ser preparada? – Inu estava inconformado. – Me diga, ela sabe de alguma coisa sobre você? Algum escândalo? Não diga nada, deixe-me adivinhar: durante o dia você é ídolo das mulheres, e a noite se veste de travesti e sai para os clubes duvidosos da cidade. Ela sabe disso e agora tem você onde quer.

- Sabe que você é um sujeito muito criativo, Inu?

- Muito bem, não vai mesmo me contar, certo? Ótimo. Não precisa. Mas não entendo por que você convidou Kagome para essa reunião. Afinal, é o seu trabalho, e não fica bem levar a própria Jane.

- Desde quando você se importa com o que fica bem? Eles não vão reclamar se eu pedir que usem Kagome nos comerciais. Ela fotografa muito bem. Tem uma qualidade que a gente não consegue deixar de notar. Ora, vamos, você já reparou.

- Eu já reparei?

- Inuyasha, você a estava despido com os olhos!

- Não estava!

- Está bem, não estava. – concordou Sesshoumaru, que não desejava discutir.- Seja como for, o que estou dizendo é que ela será perfeita para o papel. E se a Colônia Primitiva não a quiser, vão dizer. Além do mais, acho que o noivado pode acrescentar um atrativo extra a campanha publicitária.

- Não olhei para Kagome desse jeito – negou Inuyasha outra vez. - Ela é sua noiva! Só estou preocupado com você.

- Pois pode para de se preocupar.

- Não ocorreu a você que pode estar cometendo suicídio profissional?

- O que está acontecendo com você, Inuyasha? – indagou Sesshoumaru virando-se no assento para encarar o irmão.

- Quando isso chegar a mídia, vai para todos os noticiários. Você sabe disso, mas age como se não se importasse nem um pouco.

Sesshoumaru lutou contra si mesmo, perguntando-se se manter Inuyasha sem saber dos planos fora uma boa idéia. Não estava gostando de todo aquele ressentimento contra Kagome. Talvez se contasse a verdade Inu mudasse de atitude em relação a ela.

- Kagome é uma garota incrível. – afirmou ele, escolhendo as palavras.

Inu lhe deu um olhar de quem não ficara nada convencido.

- Por que você não gosta dela? – quis saber Sesshoumaru.

Kagome era simpática, bonita e encantadora. A irmã era bastante atraente, principalmente para quem gostasse de feministas. Sesshoumaru geralmente não gostava, mas enxergara o medo nos olhos castanhos quando ele se aproximara o suficiente.

Ou talvez aquilo correspondesse ao que ele sentia.

Sacudiu a cabeça, para espantar os pensamentos.

- Gosto de Kagome – dizia Inu. – Só acho que ela não é a garota certa para você.

- E qual seria a garota certa pra mim, Inu? Uma dessas mulheres que se tiram em cima de mim?

- Não, você precisa de alguém com um pouco mais de responsabilidade.

Mais uma vez, imagens de Rin Kingston invadiram a mente de Sesshoumaru. Ela era mais velha do que Kagome, embora não parecesse. E agia como uma criança mimada metade do tempo, lembrou ele, com um sorriso. Porém a pele suave e a centelha de desafio no olhar decidido pareciam impressas em seu cérebro.

- O quê? Sem comentários? – insistiu Inu.

- Quero que seja simpático com Kagome hoje. Perdoe-a por ter pisado em você. Tenho certeza de que mereceu.

- Não é verdade. Ela me chutou sem provocação nenhuma. Eu só estava dançando com ela – protestou Inu.

Sesshoumaru segurou com força o apoio em sua porta. Gostaria que o irmão não descontasse as coisas no carro, descendo pela rampa em espiral do estacionamento com se estivesse numa corrida de Fórmula I.

- Sem nenhuma provocação, claro – concordou Sesshoumaru.

O que ele dissera de tão errado assim? Não tinha direito as suas próprias opiniões?

- Ainda por cima ela ficou toda ofendida e saiu.

- Vou lembrar de dizer isso a ela logo que a gente comece a reunião com o pessoal da Colônia Primitiva. Deve ser um assunto interessante.

A resposta de seu irmão foi impublicável.

**--o--**

- Você tem alguma outra experiência além de Harrington High? – indagou a mulher de saia e blazer.

O nome dela era Sango Fowler, e a caneta parecia suspensa sobre a ficha, como um cachorro aguardando o dono. Não parecia muito contente por incluir Kagome no negócio.

Estavam todos ao redor de uma mesa oval de mármore, iluminados por uma parede inteira de janelas, cuja vista eram prédios a perder de vista. Não era exatamente bela, porém Los Angeles era uma cidade extensa para todos os lados, e parecia pacífica naquele dia ensolarado.

- Bem.. para dizer a verdade, fiz alguns comerciais – admitiu ela.

Sesshoumaru sentava-se a sua esquerda e Inuyasha estava estendido numa cadeira do outro lado da mesa, a direita. As mangas da camisa de Sesshoumaru estavam enroladas até os antebraços, o que lhe deixava os músculos a mostra, o que trouxe Kagome de volta ao que interessava. Sango Fowler era a executiva indicada para cuidar da campanha da Colônia Primitiva, e no momento não parecia impressionada com suas experiências anteriores. As sobrancelhas erguiam-se em sinal de expectativa.

- Para a Kitty-Diggins...

- Assisti Harrington High e receio não lembrar de você.

- Eu era uma líder de torcida, até que fui apanhada trapaceando no teste físico e me mandaram para outra escola. – explicou Kagome.

Esteve a ponto de dizer que para andar seminua pela selva não era necessária uma indicação para o Oscar, mas preferiu manter a boca fechada.

- Também foi há alguns anos. – declarou Sango.

Kagome começou a ficar preocupada. Aquilo não corria da forma como ela imaginava. Sentia vibrações negativas por todos os lugares. Também não era um bom prenúncio para sua primeira aparição no curso de Palmer Michaels, naquela tarde. Talvez tivesse dado um passo maior do que a perna.

Sango olhava pensativa para Kagome.

- Gostaria de ver como fica em filme. Para dizer a verdade, você não é exatamente como eu imaginava.

- O que imaginava, exatamente? – indagou Sesshoumaru, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Bem...

Sango esticou a mão para sua pasta, apanhando um dos jornais. Desdobrou-o sobre a mesa, em frente a Sesshoumaru e Kagome.

Uma fotografia em branco-e-preto mostrava Rin pendendo com um trapo nos braços de Sesshoumaru, enquanto ele olhava para ela, preocupado. A legenda dizia: Noiva Cai nos Braços de Seu Herói.

Kagome respirou fundo. Sesshoumaru olhava, fascinado para a fotografia e Inuyasha esticava o pescoço para espiar por sobre a mesa.

- Vamos fazer um teste ainda esta semana. Podem estar aqui na sexta-feira? – quis saber a executiva.

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar para Kagome, que assentiu.

- Ótimo. Ficaremos em contato.

Ainda tonta, Kagome despediu-se de Sango e caminhou para o saguão, acompanhada por Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

- Bem, pelo menos a notícia saiu. – comentou Inuyasha. – Era o que queriam, não era?

Pensativamente, Sesshoumaru fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. O olhar de Inu voltou-se para Kagome, e ela descobriu que todo o antagonismo anterior se fora. A aparência dela era maravilhosa. Sentiu o impulso de desistir de tudo e beijar aqueles lábios. Nada era tão convidativo.

- O que Rin vai achar disso? – indagou Sesshoumaru.

Kagome nem queria imaginar.

**--o--**

Muito bem, não estava doente de verdade, pelo menos no sentido mais comum da palavra. Sentia-se completamente desarticulada, mas, afinal, depois de lidar com Sesshoumaru na noite anterior, quem não se sentiria?

Rin passou a toalha nos cabelos, depois ligou o secador. Franzindo a testa para o próprio reflexo, sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Agora precisava ir andando, pois o máximo que sua consciência permitia era falta um período.

- Oi, Sara – cumprimentou ela, ao passar pela secretária.

- Oi...

A voz de Sara parecia estranha e os olhos seguiram Rin com ar de admiração até que esta entrasse em sua sala.

O que será que deu nela?, perguntou-se Rin. Retirou o jornal da bolsa e atirou-o sobre a escrivaninha; reparou que já havia um jornal sobre o tampo. Não era Variety, mas um periódico decente.

Bocejando, considerou uma viagem até a máquina de café.

- Rin!

Ela quase deu um pulo.

- Puxa, Ban, você me assustou! – disse ela a um dos sócios principais da firma. – Quer que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco?

- Eles misturaram seu nome com o de sua irmã. Qual das duas está noiva, afinal? Fazendo segredinho, hein?

Rin olhou desconfiada para ele. Bankotsu não era normalmente bem-humorado daquela forma. Parecia respeitável e sisudo no dia-a-dia.

- Estou até com medo de perguntar o que você que dizer com isso.

- Veja no jornal você mesma.

Ela esticou a mão para o exemplar que colocara sobre a escrivaninha, mas ele acenou, impaciente.

- Esse não! O que está na sua mão.

- Este?

Rin desdobrou o New York Times e sua fotografia com Sesshoumaru deu a impressão de saltar da página ao seu encontro. Sentindo as pernas fracas, preferiu sentar. Fechou os olhos, contou até dez, depois ousou abri-los outra vez. A imagem continuava ali.

Não se tratava de um sonho.

* * *

Vocês não fazem idéia de como a Rin vai reagir nessa situação... e posso dizer que ela vai perder o controle...ahushaushuahaa...continuem aqui...nessa mesma fic e nesse mesmo site! beijocas pra todas!!

**N/m :** Yo! \/ nossa eu to numa preguiçosa deslavada ultimamente... to sem coragem pra nada U.Ú

Eu to com esse capitulo pronto a dias e mesmo assim não tinha coragem pra colocá-lo... \U.Ù/ bom esquecendo a minha preguiça sem tamanho...ta ai mais um capitulo espero que goste... = e espero não ter trocado nenhum nome..\XX/ já que eu nun revisei por pura preguiça...

agora vamos agradecer os reviews!! \-/ puxa! Eu amo vcs meninas!

**Roberta22,Tamara, Higurashi, carlinha, pamela césar, Dark hime-sama, Carolzinha Otaku.**

**Tamara:** olá moça! que bom que esta gostando...o Sesshy e Kagome estão uma graça mesmo a Ka-chan pisado no pé o Inu então auahushauhsua...ou o Sesshy MEU garoto propaganda!! \/ mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer ate o final da fic...os dois ainda vão entrar em muitos rolos só por causa da mentirinha do noivado... ja ne! kisu!

**Higurashi:** Oie! HAUHAUSUA sabe acho que eles reagem a sim, por que os dois são bons atores! Ai eles enganam todo mundo atuando o noivado! mas tudo vai se resolver no final... ou talvez só complique O.õ bom e melhor eu ficar quietinha...\-/ continue lendo e espero que continue gostando também! Ah a sua fic eu gostei dela \i.i/ então por que vc tirou?! O.O" ja ne! kisu!

**Roberta22:** Yo! Roberta pensa que eu não notei, hein? vc sempre deixa reviews pra mim, vc nun sabe o como me deixa feliz!! \/ fico ate emocionada com tudo isso!! que bom que ta gostando de tudo! E espero que continue lendo e amando como sempre! \./ ja ne! kisu!

**Carlinha:** Nossa! caliente O.o? adorei isso \/ mas sabe vc ainda não viu nada...ainda vai acontecer muito mais coisas caliente nessa fic...e vou fazer o possível pra acabar com minha preguiça e postar os capítulos mais rápido, como eu tenho feito ate agora... mas eu nun prometo nada..\Ù.Ù/ ja ne! kisu!

**pamela césar:** olá moça!! espero que continue curtindo a fic! ja ne! kisu!

**Dark hime-sama:** nun ta pra fazer capítulos maiores, não...u.ù afinal os capítulos estão do tamanho original e eu prefiro manter assim...espero que não tenha nenhum problema pra vc e espero que continue gostando da historia! ja ne! kisu! =

**Carolzinha Otaku:** oie! como vai moça?! acho que vc não teve que aguardar desesperadamente por esse capitulo.. \."/ fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic e espero que goste desse capitulo também! Kisu! ja ne!

* * *

E isso ai pessoal !! eu to com preguiça mas não poderia deixar de responder os reviews que recebi das minhas adoradas leitoras!! Amo mesmo vcs. Vocês fazem o coraçãozinho dessa Mile muito feliz! -=

Então é só isso, eu vou dormir!

Ja ne para todo mundo...=.= ZzZzzZZzzzZZZzzzZZZZZ

**ps:. doem reviews e façam uma mile-chan feliz!! \ ./**

**doem reviews e façam uma mile-chan feliz!!**

**doem reviews e façam uma mile-chan feliz!!**

**doem reviews e façam uma mile-chan feliz!!**

**doem reviews e façam uma mile-chan feliz!!**

**doem reviews e façam uma mile-chan feliz!!**

**doem reviews e façam uma mile-chan feliz!! **

**POR FAVOR!! \ ./**


	7. capitulo VII

**-Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPITULO VII**

**--o--**

- Agora posso falar, Rin – disse Kagome abafado a voz ao celular. – Estou ao lado de fora do estúdio de Palmer Michaels, a ponto de ter minha primeira aula.

- Estou contente que esteja aí... de verdade – respondeu Rin. – Mas isso precisa parar. Todo o pessoal da minha firma está convencido de que estou saindo com Sesshoumaru. E rindo pelas minhas costas. Odeio todos eles.

- Não me faça rir, Rin.

- Até tu, Brutos! Não acho nem um pouco engraçado, mana.

- Depois a gente conversa sobre isso. Me chamaram. Até logo – sussurrou Kagome, desligando antes que a irmã tivesse oportunidade de reclamar mais.

Rin ficou imóvel cerca de dez segundos antes de recolocar o fone no aparelho. Sara entrou correndo no escritório, deixou alguns papéis sobre a mesa dela, piscou e partiu.

Foi a conta.Num verdadeiro acesso de fúria, Rin reuniu suas coisas, empurrou o joelho contra a cadeira para levantar e tropeçou na cesta de lixo. Parou, contou até dez para acalmar-se, esfregou a canela e saiu, dirigindo-se para os elevadores.

- Já vai? – quis saber Sara, com ar inocente.

- Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer.

- Diga "alô" a Sesshy por mim, sim?

Rin já ultrapassara as portas de vidro, mas parou e voltou-se. Muito bem, era o momento de retirar as luvas. Dirigiu seu mais brilhante sorriso para a recepcionista.

- Pode deixar. Sesshoumaru e eu planejamos um encontro numa hidromassagem hoje a tarde. Fizemos planos para fazer amor apaixonadamente toda a tarde e a noite também. Sabe como é...- piscou para Sara, com um ar feminino de cumplicidade. – Depois vou esfregar óleo no corpo dele e lamber tudo... até a ultima gota. Depois... Bem, não espere que eu chegue no horário amanhã, sim?

Os olhos de Sara arregalaram-se como se pretendessem sair do rosto.

Rin queria chegar logo em casa. Chegara o momento da verdade.

Iria ter uma séria conversa com Kagome.

**--o--**

Rastejando pelo capim alto, Kagome repetiu mentalmente a ordem que recebera no curso de teatro, enquanto sorria, a conduzir um casal até a mesa do pátio. O Diamond's estava com metade da lotação, numa noite típica de segunda-feira.

De volta a seu posto, lembrou outra vez da aula durante a tarde. Como quisera fazer parte do curso de Palmer Michaels! Como desejara tornar-se parte daquele grupo seleto. Agora, compreendia que não iria acrescentar nada a ela. O que precisava mesmo era de um trabalho e uma pausa para colocar a vida em ordem.

Durante o intervalo de quinze minutos ela ligou para a sua agência e deixou um recado para Jakotsu na L.A. Artists, para que ele telefonasse para sua casa, no dia seguinte. Tudo vinha acontecendo tão depressa que não chegara a contar nada para ele. Já podia imaginar a sua reação quando mencionasse o trabalho em potencial com Colônia Primitiva. Em seguida telefonou para Rin, mas não houve resposta, pela quarta vez consecutiva. Onde estaria ela?

De volta a recepção, tamborilou os dedos sobre a agenda e esforçou-se para não consultar outra vez o relógio. As portas do restaurante encontravam-se abertas e Kagome enxergou um Mercedes estacionando em frente a área dos manobristas. Provocando uma reação ao mesmo tempo agradável e desagradável, Inuyasha desceu do carro. Ela ficou esperando que Sesshoumaru abrisse a porta passageira, mas Inu aparentemente estava sozinho, pois caminhou diretamente em sua direção.

Kagome observou fascinada a forma como ele caminhava. Forte e selvagem. _Rastejando pelo capim alto..._

Ele ergueu as mãos.

- Vim em missão de paz. Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas.

- Onde está Sesshoumaru?

- No clube. Ou na casa dele. Não sei. E ele não sabe onde estou, e provavelmente me mataria se soubesse. – respondeu Inu. - E preciso de algumas respostas, que não vou obter dele. Tenho esperança de obter de você.

Ela reparou que o texto parecia ensaiado.

- Temos pouca gente essa noite. Acho que posso sair em uma hora.

- Tudo bem, eu espero no bar.

**--o--**

O arrependimento roia o coração de Rin. Por que ela dissera aquelas coisas a Sara? Pensando outra vez sobre o assunto, imaginou o que esperava obter indo até a casa de Sesshoumaru.

Tudo começara de forma inocente. Bem, pelo menos depois que ela saíra da firma. Mas não queria pensar naquilo. Haveria tempo suficiente depois para que sua consciência fosse reduzida a tiras pela própria língua ferina.

Porém a chamada na secretária eletrônica que começara tudo. Jakotsu, o agente de Kagome, ficara em estado de choque com o noivado dela com Sesshoumaru. O recado que ele deixou não apresentava separação de palavras.

- _Kagomeliguejápramim. Etánoivamesmo? Estãoquerendocontratarvocêporaqui. Oquefezcomseuscabelos?_

Rin imediatamente compreendera que os cabelos aos quais Jakotsu se referia eram os dela. Será que o próprio agente da irmã era incapaz de distinguir entre uma e outra?

Ficou esperando que Kagome ligasse outra vez, pois o celular estava desligado. Provavelmente a irmã ainda estaria na aula de representação. Rin brincara com a idéia de vê-la no trabalho, mas naquele momento uma idéia nova surgira em sua mente fértil. Sesshoumaru estava por atrás disso. E se Kagome não tinha disposição para contar a verdade, talvez o sr. Maravilha o fizesse. Se conseguisse controlar a próprio comportamento. Se fizesse as perguntas certas, no tom adequado. Sem ser muito agressiva. Representar a irmã mais velha, responsável e preocupada.

**--o--**

Rin pisou no acelerador com nova disposição, voltando a caminhonete na direção de Beverly Hills. Passou a frente da casa várias vezes, reparando que havia vários carros estacionados, provavelmente dele. Parou na rua. Respirou fundo durante vários minutos, esperando ganhas coragem. Por fim saiu e caminhou até a porta da frente. Hesitou um instante e tocou a campainha.

"Conto até dez e depois vou embora" , prometeu a si mesma.

Estava no sete quando ouviu o barulho do carro entrando. Olhou ao redor como alguém que estivesse no lugar errado e na hora errada. Era um Bentley, um carro inglês.

- Oi – cumprimentou Sesshoumaru com um sorriso, enquanto descia do veículo. – Veio me ver?

Rin não podia culpá-lo por perguntar. Optou por ser sincera, o que lhe pouparia o trabalho de inventar histórias ou desculpas.

- Eu...queria ver você, sim. Achei que devíamos...nos ver. Kagome mencionou seu endereço.

Ele assentiu, como se as palavras dela não carregassem um tom tão desajeitado. Usava uma camiseta de algodão, calção e tênis. Estava chegando da academia, conforme atestava o suor porejando pelo pescoço.

- Preciso tomar um banho. Importa-se de esperar?

- Não.

Sesshoumaru mostrou o caminho para o interior da casa, saindo em seguida para o banheiro.

Dez minutos mais tarde ele saiu, de jeans preto e uma camisa de brim aberta até o umbigo, ainda enrolando as mangas enquanto caminhava na direção de Rin, que observava os movimentos dele como se precisasse responder um teste sobre isso mais tarde.

- Então, sobre o que queria conversar?

Rin titubeou. Devia ter pensado antes. Talvez um restaurante fosse o melhor lugar para esse tipo de conversa. Por outro lado, o encontro da noite anterior fora num restaurante e isso não provara ser grande auxílio.

- Acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo. Gostaria de mudar essa situação e contar com sua boa vontade. Preciso ter uma conversa séria com você. Se possível, obter a verdade... Não, não diga nada ainda. Não quero que minta para mim. Kagome não está me contando toda a verdade, e só pode ser porque você não quer. Estou com esperança de que você dê ouvidos a razão. Sei que não estão noivos de verdade. Não há jeito de isso ter acontecido tão depressa, não quando a noiva é minha irmã. Por isso, gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo.

Sesshoumaru observou Rin por vários segundos antes de pronunciar-se. A expressão dela era tão autêntica e intensa que não conseguia desviar os olhos. Não se tratava de uma atriz. Todos os sentimentos estavam expostos. Não havia segredos. Havia expressado sua preocupação real com Kagome, tentando controlar-se. Ficou emocionado de uma forma que não acontecia há anos.

- Não vou magoá-la.

- Qual é o seu jogo? Por que precisa de minha irmã? – insistiu Rin.

- Você precisa parar de se preocupar tanto.

- Quer dizer que é só sexo? – indagou ela, erguendo o queixo.

- O quê?

A surpresa foi tanta que Sesshoumaru sentou-se em frente a Rin, que cruzou os braços e empertigou-se no sofá, tentando parecer durona.

- Você a quer apenas para fazer sexo. Quase me passou uma cantada ontem a noite. Acho que sua natureza é assim mesmo – afirmou ele.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar uma risada.

- Eu não a pediria em casamento se fosse só sexo. E, a propósito, aquilo não foi cantada.

- Não? – provocou Rin, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Cruzou os braços com força, como se pretendesse evitar que ele tivesse a menor visão de seus seios.

- Se eu lhe passasse uma cantada, você saberia.

- Bem, então gostaria que me dissesse porque armaram essa farsa. Ou vou ter de adivinhar?

- Vai ter de adivinhar.

- Pois eu acho...acho que... é um esquema de publicidade, para alimentar seu ego. E acho que Kagome sabe... ela só está concordado porque ajuda na carreira dela.

- Alimentar meu ego?

Rin não percebeu o tom de ameaça na voz dele. Seu cérebro começava a engrenar, e tinha mais a dizer sobre o assunto.

- Pois aqui vão as novidades. Ela não precisa de sua ajuda. Acaba de receber o chamado de uma companhia que a quer para seus comerciais. Ela não precisa de você.

- Que companhia?

- Não acho que isso...

- Que companhia foi? – repediu Sesshoumaru, avançando um passo na direção dela.

- Kitty Diggins!

Sesshoumaru chegou a curvar-se, toda a raiva esquecida. Explodiu numa gargalhada incontrolável.

Rin olhou para os ombros fortes sacudidos pelo riso e pensou se seria possível ter um dia pior do que aquele.

**--o--**

Inuyasha sentava-se a uma mesa no canto do bar, ao lado da grande lareira de pedra, oculto da vista das pessoas que circulavam.

- Posso trazer mais alguma coisa, senhor? – indagou uma morena com um belo sorriso.

- Estou bem, obrigado. – Inu ergueu sua cerveja em saudação.

Onde estaria Kagome?

Tamborilando os dedos na mesa, descobriu a si mesmo desejando ter ali seu computador portátil. Sempre o levava consigo. Fazia tudo o que precisava para administrar a carreira de Sesshy. Administrava, agendava, fazia a contabilidade, era agenda telefônica, ligação com a Internet, enfim... Sentia-se nu sem ele.

Naquele momento Kagome caminhou em direção a sua mesa. A visão das pernas perfeitas abaixo da saia foi o suficiente para fascinar Inuyasha.

- Muito bem, estou fora do horário de trabalho – informou ela, sentando-se.

A mesma garçonete morena aproximou-se e ergueu as sobrancelhas para Kagome, que pediu um prato de sushi e uma garrafa de água mineral.

- Na noite passada você comeu carne vermelha – disse Inuyasha, sacudindo a cabeça como se estivesse desapontado com ela.

- Adoro sushi. E é o que se seve de melhor no Diamond's.

- Talvez você e Sesshoumaru combinem, afinal de contas.

A garçonete trouxe a água e um copo com uma fatia fina de limão. Ela serviu-se e lutou contra o desejo de manter os olhos em Inu o tempo inteiro. Ele usava uma das camisas de surfista que tanto apreciava. A estampa, em cores vivas, representava palmeiras e uma praia, ao estilo de Gaugin. Por motivos que não soube descrever, começava a apreciar aquele tipo de roupa... mesmo que a pessoa a irritasse.

O sushi foi trazido num prato de madeira e Inu olhou desconfiado para as algas, o arroz e o caranguejo.

- Califórnia-maki – disse Kagome, com um sorriso.

- Bem, antes de entrar no assunto, gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre sua vida.

- Mais sobre a minha vida?

- É, sobre você e sua irmã. Como chegaram onde estão? Qual a história de vocês?

Kagome hesitou, considerando que não tinha vontade de dar detalhes íntimos e particulares de sua vida. Seria arriscado. Apesar disso...

- Meu pai foi embora antes que eu nascesse. Minha mãe morreu de câncer no seio quando eu tinha doze anos. Rin me criou deste então. Ela estudava de noite e trabalhava em uma firma de advocacia durante o dia. Aliás, ainda esta lá. Aquele lugar teria de fechar, sem ela. Agora estou apenas tentando fazer minha parte, retribuir um pouco o que recebi.

Era exatamente o que Inu não desejava escutar. Quer dizer ao mesmo tempo desejava e não queria. Aquele tipo de história era perigosa. Kagome era perigosa e ele precisava tomar cuidado.

Ela não sabia o que pensar sobre a expressão dele, com a testa franzida. Estaria desaprovando?

- Desculpe-me, não pretendia contar uma história melosa. – disse ela.

- Não, claro que não.

- E não é por isso que estou com Sesshoumaru – acrescentou Kagome. – Estou com seu irmão por que quero. Quero estar com ele... só para esclarecer as coisas.

- Naturalmente.

- Sei que não acredita, mas é a verdade. E não creio, com toda a franqueza, que a gente possa dizer mais alguma coisa sobre o assunto.

- Isso é só um lugar-comum. Vamos falar de coisas palpáveis. Se o problema é dinheiro, diga o preço e vou ver o que posso fazer.

Kagome quase engasgou com a água que bebia.

- Você é muito melodramático. Não tenho mais nada a dizer sobre o assunto.

Inu ajeitou-se na cadeira, esperando não ser surpreendido por um chute sem aviso.

- Acho difícil de acreditar que alguém educado como Sesshoumaru tenha um irmão como você! É a pessoa mais abusada e insensível que já conheci. Eu pretendia pedir desculpas por ter chutado sua canela, mas agora já não tenho mais vontade.

- Escute aqui, eu não tive intenção de...

- Inu! – gritou uma voz feminina, ecoando pelo restaurante.

Kagome resolveu que era o momento apropriando para sair e ergue-se. Voltou-se viu uma mulher de quase dois metros de altura, com pernas perfeitas abaixo da saia curta. O decote generoso mostrava boa parte dos seios empinados. O rosto anguloso era dominado por olhos exóticos e cachos negros.

Era kikiou. Uma dos casos antigos de Sesshoumaru.

E olhava como uma cobra venenosa para Kagome.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: O teste! Kagome será aceita pra o papel de Jane?! E o nosso Tarzan vai continuar com a farsa do noivado?! Havaí! Não brinca! A vida de Kagome muda mais rápido do que ela mesma e capaz de notar! Espero que gostem do próximo capitulo!

* * *

Yo! Como vai todo mundo?!

Nossa eu falei que vcs não imaginariam como a Rin ia reagir! HAUHAUHAU... ela não fez nenhum barraco mas em compensação falar aquelas coisas pra Sara foi usar de uma criatividade fértil XDD - eu também quero passar óleo no corpo do Sesshy e lamber tudinho! i.i deve ser tão gostoso...

Bom como eu to sem muito animo...eu vou responder os reviews só pro próximo capitulo, que vai sair quentinho daqui a alguns dias...mas isso depende de como eu esteja, então não garanto nada... U.Ú

Mesmo não respondendo os reviews, eu queria muito agradecer a todas vcs que me mandara reviews!! Saibam que amo vcs e que vcs deixam meu coraçãozinho muito feliz!!

**Roberta22, Kagome, Juju Assis, pamela cesar, Kaoro Yumi, Belinha chan, Tamara, Nike-chan**

**N/m: **só pra responder uma coisinha... **SIM** eu tenho certeza que a fic é InuxKagome e SesshyxRin!! hauhauhau é que ainda vai acontecer varias coisas para que eles possam se entender! Se vcs quiser descobrir se eles vão ou não se entenderem no final e só continuar lendo essa fic que vai sempre estar aqui pra todos! então é só isso por hora! ja ne! kisu

**ps:. doem reviews e façam uma mile-chan feliz!! \ ./**


	8. capitulo VIII

**-Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer:** Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**--o--**

Na sexta-feira, Kagome recebeu um roteiro de duas páginas, teve dez minutos para decorar tudo, e em seguida foi fazer o teste de câmera com Sesshoumaru. Como sua fala era apenas uma palavra, só precisava projetar a imagem de uma mulher "urbana, sexy, independente, moderna e charmosa, tentando escapar da selva de asfalto para a verdadeira..."

Sesshoumaru, naturalmente, era o Tarzan urbano. A cena não era difícil, mas ela podia sentir o coração bater de forma errática, sabendo que todo o futuro de sua carreira dependia daquele momento. Mesmo a piscadela de Sesshoumaru não foi capaz de dissipar a sensação de vazio no estômago.

O diretor fez o sinal. Inspirando fundo, Kagome ergueu o pé e observou um chiclete imaginário, depois suspirou, chateada.

- Que porcaria!

Em seguida sua valise se abriu, e ela teve de olhar os papéis imaginários espalhando-se pela calçada imaginária. O diretor disse algumas frases descrevendo o cenário, enquanto Kagome olhava para o alto. Sesshoumaru fazia sua aparição, agarrando-a e levando-a para uma selva de verdade.

- Corte. Vamos fazer de novo.

Aquilo certamente não parecia um bom sinal. Repassaram tudo. E uma terceira vez. Depois ninguém disse mais nada.

Sango, a executiva que comandava o projeto, não estava presente, o que também não se constituía num bom sinal.

Entretanto Sesshoumaru não partilhava de sua opinião. Abraçou-a e sorriu.

- Você foi maravilhosa.

Teve vontade de perguntar: "Fui mesmo? Acha isso?"

Guardou as inseguranças para si mesma. Não queria soar como todos os atores. Sorriu, pouco animada e perguntou a si mesma o que estava fazendo.

Era tudo culpa de Kikiou, do encontro da noite anterior, pensou Kagome, afundando-se na cadeira de plástico alaranjado ao lado do estúdio. A chegada dela perturbara a já instável conversa com Inuyasha. O que a deixava alucinada fora o fato de ficar sabendo que Kikiou havia sido noiva de Inuyasha!

Ali estava ela, esperando ardentemente que a Colônia Primitiva atendesse o pedido de Sesshoumaru de forma não ter de fazer mais comerciais de areia para fezes de gato. Na noite anterior chegara a ligar a televisão para assistir a _Harrington High_, e assistir a interpretação de Heather fora difícil.

Não havia ninguém a culpar, a não ser sua própria ingenuidade.

Sesshoumaru, que saíra da sala, voltou com um copo de papel cheio de água.

- Acha que estamos fazendo a coisa certa? – indagou ela, de repente.

- Em relação ao noivando? Qual o problema? – quis saber Sesshoumaru, preocupado.

- Nenhum em especial, eu acho.

Publicaram histórias sobre o noivado nos jornais durante a semana inteira. Uma atriz famosa, mais conhecida por seus casos com os parceiros do que pela qualidade do trabalho, comentara: "Sesshy deveria tomar mais cuidado com essas _Starlets_que desmaiam a seus pés". Isso, por sua vez, iniciara o rumor de que Kagome, embora fosse a fotografia de Rin, provavelmente era anoréxica ou estivera sob influência de alguma substância, por isso desmaiara. O longo silêncio de Rin deveria-se em parte a essa fotografia e ao comentário da atriz.

As notícias com certeza terminariam afetando os companheiros de trabalho no Diamond's. Olhavam para ela, faziam piadas e até demonstravam ciúme. Se as coisas continuassem daquela forma, Kagome pretendia mudar de emprego mesmo que não fizesse o comercial da Colônia Primitiva.

- Como está Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, em tom de conversa.

- Quieta demais.

- O que quer dizer?

Kagome deu de ombros e explicou sobre a fotografia no jornal.

- Não consegui obter muitas palavras dela essa semana.

- Rin odeia a idéia de que estamos noivos. Quando ela veio me ver, tentei tranqüilizá-la, mas não adiantou muito.

- Quando minha irmã foi até sua casa?

- Você não sabia? Na segunda-feira, a noite. Ela não acreditava que o noivando fosse de verdade, mas acho que acabei convencendo-a ela. Não tenho certeza. Talvez quando eu e você embarcarmos para o Havaí, ela acredite.

- Havaí?

- Segunda-feira que vem. Para fazer o comercial.

- Mas eu nem consegui o papel ainda. Segunda-feira? Por quanto tempo?

- Você conseguiu o comercial, não se preocupe. Ficaremos lá por uma semana – informou ele.

- Não posso sair e deixar meu trabalho no Diamond's assim de repente – protestou Kagome.

- Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru, sorrindo para ela. – Esse é seu trabalho. Não é o que queria?

- Mas...

- Muito bem. Estamos todos prontos – Sango avisou.

- Quer dizer que estou no comercial? – perguntou Kagome, incrédula.

- É por isso que estamos aqui – disse Sango, olhando de forma estranha para ela.

- Ela só precisa de uma confirmação. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Muito bem, na segunda-feira, então?

- Vou providenciar as passagens, depois aviso a vocês. Kagome, preciso saber qual a sua agência.

- A L.A. Artists – respondeu ela, achando que as coisas caminhavam depressa demais.

- Muito bem. – respondeu Sango, retirando-se em seguida.

- Quer almoçar? – propôs Sesshoumaru.

- Tenho mais uma aula hoje.

- É mesmo! As aulas de representação. Como vai indo?

Kagome franziu o nariz.

- Não tão bem quanto eu imaginei. Sei que Palme Michaels é seu amigo, mas ele é um sujeito difícil de agradar.

- Palmer Michaels é uma besta quadrada! As palavras são de Inuyasha, não minhas, porém correspondem a verdade.

- É mesmo? Inu disse isso?

- Disse. E muito mais. Quando nos mudamos para Los Angeles, Inu ouviu dizer que a aula de Palmer era uma obrigação, portanto me matriculou. Ele foi comigo no primeiro dia. Palmer pensou que ele fosse um ator e o fez representar uma tigela de flocos de milho. Pergunte a ele qualquer dia desses.

- Uma tigela de flocos de milho? E eu pensei que meu papel fosse ruim – declarou Kagome, aliviada.

- As aulas de Palmer são o calvário de todos os que fazem o curso. Se quiser sair, pode. Foi o que fiz.

**--o--**

Rin chegou ao_ bistreau _meia hora atrasada, observando as mesas com um olhar ansioso. Atrás do um painel de vidro que dividia a parte da frente de um pátio coberto, viu a silhueta familiar de Inuyasha. Apressadamente caminhou entre a mesas na direção dele.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso. O período da manhã no escritório foi tumultuado. Isso sempre acontece as sextas-feiras.

- Sem problema. Sesshoumaru não vai chegar antes de meia hora . Pelo menos, foi o horário que combinamos.

Rin acomodou-se na cadeira, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e olhou para Inuyasha.

- Precisamos interromper isso tudo antes que as coisas piorem.

- Então como iniciamos essa separação? – indagou Inu, que era prático.

- Não sei. Preciso de tempo para pensar. – declarou Rin, apanhando na bolsa um exemplar do _New__ York Times_, dobrando na páginas das cruzadinhas. Uma simples olhada bastou para saber a dificuldade. – Detesto palavras cruzadas.

E guardou tudo outra vez.

- Está começando a acreditar no noivado?

- Não. Não pode ser. Ela não pode ter se apaixonado por ele! Desculpe-me, sei que Sesshoumaru é seu irmão, mas tenha paciência! As mulheres não largam e ele não faz nada para desencorajar isso.

- Bem, Rin, faz parte do trabalho dele.

- Belo trabalho. É o sonho de todo homem. Por isso mesmo acho que ele não quer Kagome. Não sei o que aconteceu entre eles, mas sei que alguma coisa está errada nessa história.- disse Rin.

- Pois eu acho que Sesshoumaru quer Kagome. – afirmou Inu, com esforço, pois detestava admitir aquilo.

Infelizmente, porém, todos os sinais apontavam para um romance verdadeiro.

- Não. Ele está interessado demais em si mesmo.

- Pois parece que você também está apaixonada por ele – arriscou Inuyasha, para esconder os próprios sentimentos.

- O quê?!

Rin ergue-se com rapidez.

- Não se preocupe. Acontece o tempo inteiro.

- Escute, aqui. Eu não me apaixonei pelo seu irmão, que está envolvido demais na adoração de si mesmo. É bonito demais, assim como você.

- Está bem – concordou Inuyasha, fazendo com que ela se sentasse outra vez. – Então me diga como se sente.

- Acho que foi má idéia vir até aqui. Você não está ajudando nada. Acha que devo beber alguma coisa antes de voltar para o trabalho?

- Gosto do jeito como você pensa – disse Inuyasha, pedindo ao garçom dois coquetéis de fruta, sem álcool. – Depois, com certeza é hora de beber em algum lugar do Império Britânico.

Em pouco tempo chegaram os copos decorados. Cada um apanhou o seu, e erguiam as taças pra brindar, sorrindo um para o outro.

Como se fosse o roteiro de um filme, naquele instante Sesshoumaru e Kagome entraram no restaurante. Assistiram ao brinde de sofrimento partilhado, que pareceu mais uma comemoração.

O ciúme correu pelas veias de Kagome como fogo verde.

Contudo não foi nada comparado a fúria primitiva que consumiu Sesshoumaru ao ver Rin encarando seu irmão.

**--o--**

O sorriso de Sesshoumaru chegava a doer. Os músculos de seu maxilar estavam como que trancados num sorriso permanente, que parecia falso até mesmo a ele. Olhava de seu irmão para Rin e depois de volta, lutando para manter algum tipo de compostura.

Pareciam duas crianças travessas, apanhadas com a mão no jarro de biscoitos. Assim que Sesshoumaru e Kagome apareceram os dois abandonaram as bebidas, como se fosse um rodeiro.

- O que vocês dois estão tramando? – quis saber Sesshoumaru.

- Nada – respondeu Inuyasha.

Rin deu um gole, olhou com ar de conspiração para Inu, depois para o relógio.

- Preciso voltar para o trabalho.

- Não acha que devia comer alguma coisa? – sugeriu Kagome.

- Não dá tempo – respondeu a irmã, inclinando-se e sussurrando no ouvido da outra. – Não perdi a cabeça ainda, mana. É suco de abacaxi com lima, sem álcool. Vejo você mais tarde.

Dito isso, ergueu-se e saiu. Sesshoumaru voltou-se para o irmão.

- Por que não conta sua experiência com Palmer Michaels para Kagome, Inu?

- A tigela de flocos de milho? – sorriu Inuyasha. – Que tal as aulas?

- Uma só. Estou saindo – confessou ela.

- Bom para você.

Kagome sorriu. Era do tipo amigável, afinal. Inuyasha ergueu seu copo e tomou o restante da bebida de uma vez. Em seguida, levantou-se e falou:

- Espero que se divirtam no Havaí, vocês dois.

**--o--**

Naquela noite, Kagome permaneceu triste em seu posto de trabalho, pois conversara com seu gerente. Ele balançara a cabeça.

- Vamos sentir sua falta.

Bem, na verdade sempre soubera que esse dia chegaria, desde que viera trabalhar ali. Esperava estar nessa posição um dia, porque significaria que arranjara um trabalho como atriz. Porém jamais imaginara que as coisas aconteceriam daquela forma. Agora, não sabia o que pensar.

Um par de horas antes de fechar, quando a casa estava em seu auge de movimento, riso e música, Kagome reconsiderava sua nostalgia precoce por aquele trabalho. Decidiu estar contente por livrar-se daquela loucura por algum tempo. Como que para confirmar seus pensamentos, um dos clientes alardeou:

- Quero falar com o gerente!

Sempre havia um cliente insatisfeito.

- Ela já vem – gritou Kagome, em resposta.

Naturalmente ela não tinha a menor idéia de onde se encontraria sua gerente, mas todos tentaram manter a aparência de ordem. Uma sexta-feira típica do Diamond's.

Foi naquele momento que Inuyasha entrou. Caminhou diretamente até onde Kagome se encontrava e aguardou um bom tempo até conseguir-lhe a atenção. Percebendo-o, ela aproximou-se dele por um instante.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada demais. Só vim tomar alguma coisa e , quem sabe, conversar um pouco.

- Se está se referindo a conversar comigo, ainda tenho algumas... questões a resolver por aqui. – informou ela, indicando o cliente furioso que gritava a plenos pulmões adjetivos relativos ao atendimento no Diamond's.

- Problemas com o sushi? – quis saber ele.

- Não. Com a conta, provavelmente.

- Acho que vou para o bar do segundo andar. Quando tiver terminando, talvez possamos conversar.

A última coisa que Kagome desejava fazer era conversar sobre seu relacionamento com Sesshoumaru. Mas queria estar com Inuyasha. Lutando contra seus sentimentos conflitantes, ela assentiu e perguntou:

- Onde está Sesshoumaru?

- Em casa. Ele estava meio estranho.

- Por quê?

- Não sei – respondeu, dando de ombros.

Sesshoumaru ficara quieto demais depois da partida de Rin e Inuyasha a hora do almoço.

- Inu!

Era uma voz feminina, acima da multidão. Kagome voltou-se para localizar a origem e sentiu um aperto no coração ao verificar que se tratava da adorável Kikiou.

Percebendo uma expressão de contrariedade no rosto de Inuyasha. Kikiou segurou o braço dele e começou a conversar animadamente. Os dois dirigiram-se para cima.

Talvez tivesse combinado o encontro, pensou ela.

No primeiro momento de folga que teve, telefonou para a irmã.

- Inu está aqui. Kikiou está com ele.

- Onde está Sesshoumaru? Não é ex-namorada dele? – perguntou Rin.

Kagome não tivera oportunidade para conversar com a irmã sobre aquele assunto, portanto teve de colocá-lo a par de tudo em poucas frases.

- Ela está se derramando toda para o lado dele – finalizou em voz baixa.

- Engraçado, mana...Você parece se importar com Inuyasha bem mais do que deveria – comentou Rin.

- O quê? Não é nada disso. É que essa mulher é pegajosa... Agora preciso voltar ao trabalho. Depois nos falamos.

Rin desligou e ficou pensando na conversa. Quinze minutos mais tarde estava a caminho do carro, sorrindo e dirigindo-se ao Diamond's. Era possível que Kagome estivesse apaixonada por Inuyasha, não por Sesshoumaru. Se fosse esse o caso, queria estar por perto enquanto a irmã o observasse com Kikiou, só para ter certeza.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo:**

- Eu e minha grande boca...

- Eu contei toda a verdade a ele.

- Estou tentando beijar você.

- Quero ver você. Agora

viu como sou boazinha, coloquei até os diálogos...cada um falou uma coisa.. =D

* * *

Oieee!! Espero que ninguém esteja com pensamentos assassinos sobre minha pessoa...U.Ú essa semana foi meio lotada pra mim, por isso não pude atualizar a fic..mas prometo colocar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível. =D

**Comunicado importante para as leitoras >** Ta todo mundo querendo passar óleo no Sesshy! mas pra infelicidade de todas, ninguém vai fazer isso.. nem mesmo a Rin por que ele me disse que vai processar que se atrever a chegar perto dele com uma garrafinha de óleo... – parece que esses dias um bando de doidas gostou da idéia da Rin, e saiu correndo atrás dele, pra passar o óleo- e definitivamente ele não gostou nem um pouco, deve até policia no meio...- bom a não ser que vcs queira ser processada... ou mortas pelo fã clube dele, vão em frente.. não me responsabilizo por assassinados ou acidentes -nada acidentais- que pode acontecem com as minhas lindas leitoras.. U.Ú

Como sempre, Amo esse pessoas que me manda review! Amo vcs! =D

**Carlinha, Tamara, Roberta22, pamela césar, Kagome Juju Assis, Nike-chan, Belinha chan, Kaoro Yumi.**

**Carlinha: **O.O não se preocupe não...já to atualizando não vou deixar minha leito ficar com cabelos brancos e cheia de rugas Ó.Ò não posso deixar isso acontecer não me perdoaria...- acho que tbm do exagerando...X.X- rsrsrsrs. espero que goste desse capitulo -que é curtinho- não fica preocupada, por que já to escrevendo o outro capitulo...e eu vou atualizar o mais rápido que puder...ja ne! e obrigada pelo review!!

**Tamara: **Ta disposta a encarar a ira do Sesshy e de seu fã clube só pra passar óleo nele?! O.Ó Concordo que a Rin se superou pra falar aquelas coisas e tenho certeza que vc vai gostar do próximo capitulo aonde ela vai se superar de novo! Não liga pra cara de barro da Kikiou...vc já notou que o Inu parece odiá-la?!

**Roberta22: **oie como vai?!eu preguiçosa?!..X.X imagina e só falta de coragem..=D Menina vc não enche o saco de ninguém...gosto muito de ouvir suas opiniões deixam meu coraçãozinho feliz da vida! Verdade até eu fico com vontade de passar óleo no sesshy e lamber tudinho.. ç mas não dá, ele ficou revoltado com essa idéia da Rin...-a culpa e da Rin por falar aquilo, não minha u.ú- depois que ele foi perseguido nas ruas...ele se trancou em casa e nun sai de lá, nem pra falar comigo..Y.Y

**pamela César:** criatividade de minha parte?? - que bom que achou isso, mas vc guarda um segredinho?! EU SOU UMA IMPOSTORA!! ops...acho que falei alto de mais...mais é serio, essa idéia do óleo é tudo mais, é do livro... não minha... mais eu tenho que concordar que eu adorei essa parte.. ç hauhauhauhauhauha

**Kagome Juju Assis: **a Rin não explodiu e ta guardando toda a frustração pra ela...algo me diz que ela não vai agüentar por muito tempohahuauahua...Sente raiva?! O.O hauahasuhauhau não se preocupe a partir do próximo capitulo as coisas vão ficar bem caliente entre nossos casais! . vc não perde por esperar! Ai..ai..e melhor eu ficar quietinha sorri o livro e fantástico e tem uma outra estória junto que eu também amei muito! continue lendo a fic ta?! beijos ja ne!

**Nike-chan: **Vc tem razão eu tbm ouvi a voz Nelson Rubens falando aquela parte...tudo a ver mesmo! hhauhauahauhauahuah que bom que vc amou essa fic...acredite a partir dos próximos episódios vc vai ver os nossos casar juntinhos...e cenas bem caliente..ai..ai..ai... que nada essa estória e realmente perfeita em tudo! a única coisa que fiz foi trocar os nome e as características dos personagens... afinal a Kagome e a Rin não podem ser loiras... o Sesshoumaru ser conhecido pelo apelido, foi idéia minha claro! mas o restante..e tudo do livro mesmo..essa idéia do óleo...a frase "... nosso Tarzan melhorado..." tudo..é tudo to livro...por isso achei perfeito colocá-la como uma fic! fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic mesmo! e espero que continue acompanhando! ja ne! kisu =

**Belinha chan: **A obrigada pelos elogios! Fico contente que vc esteja gostando da estória...também amei ela a primeira vez que li e achei perfeito colocá-la com personagens de anime! Continue acompanhando a estória pra ver o que vai acontecer com os nossos heróis! ja ne! beijocas!

**Kaoro Yumi: **acredite essas confusões psicológicas ainda vão dar muito o que falar para os quatro...espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da estória! Beijos! ja ne!

**ps:. doem reviews e façam uma mile-chan feliz!! \ ./**


	9. capitulo IX

**-Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer:** Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPITULO IX**

**--o--**

O Diamond's estava repleto quanto Rin entrou. Teve de se espremer contra a parede tal era a multidão que aguardava mesas.

- Onde está Kagome? – perguntou a uma garçonete que passava.

- Lá em cima. Pode deixar que eu vou buscá-la.

Foi naquele instante que a atriz que falara mal de Rin no jornal fez sua aparição na porta. Num instante a multidão, que até então era densa, abriu-se como o mar Vermelho para que ela passasse. Percebendo a presença de Rin, a atriz caminhou diretamente para ela, com andar de rainha das telas, o que ficava muito longe da verdade.

- Muito bem...Então você trabalha aqui. Vim ver porque estão falando tanto. Não estou vendo motivo – declarou a mulher, com um sorriso cruel, certificando-se de que a multidão escutasse cada palavra. – Está sonhando, menina, se acha que pode segurar um homem como Sesshy.

Rin tentava controlar seu temperamento explosivo. Não fazia muito tempo desde que contara um bocado de mentiras ao pessoal do escritório, e não gostaria de fazer a mesma coisa novamente. O problema é que Kagura estava pedindo...

- Não só posso segurar um homem como Sesshoumaru, como também vou casar com ele.

- É só um esquema de publicidade, pensa que não sei? Uma mulher como você não sabe nada sobre como agradar um homem – declarou a atriz, voltando-se em seguida para a multidão.

- Pois eu acho que você devia falar com Sesshoumaru sobre isso – retrucou Rin, sem conseguir conter-se. – Ele disse que nunca fez amor tão bem. Da última vez ele me elogiou muito, dizendo que eu era verdadeira e sincera em todos os pontos. – Rin olhou para o decote da outra. – Nem preciso de sutiã com enchimento.

Kagura corou, surpresa, enquanto um burburinho se erguia na multidão, além de alguns risos. Os pêlos na nuca de Rin se arrepiaram, num aviso de que o perigo estava próximo. Olhou para trás e viu a gerente de Kagome se aproximando.

- O que está fazendo, mocinha?

- Estou conversando com essa senhora ansiosa – respondeu Rin.

O que fizera a Kagome? Não tinha a intenção de prejudicar a irmã. Precisava desfazer o que fizera.

- Pois gostaria que se retirasse.

- É que eu preciso encontrar... – interrompeu-se, reconhecendo a derrota.

O dedo da gerente apontava a saída. Rin baixou a cabeça e saiu furiosa.

- Eu e minha grande boca – resmungou, ao passar pela porta.

- Em compensação, as pernas são muito bonitas – comentou o segurança, que escutara.

Quando trouxeram seu carro, Rin tinha vontade de rir e chorar, a beira de uma crise de histeria.

**--o--**

Inuyasha bebia para esquecer, resolveu Kagome, observando-o escolher uma mesa afastada das vistas do público. Tentava mesmo afastar Kikiou, pela atitude. Bom.

Sentiu um puxão na manga. Olhou para atrás e a garçonete nova olhava para ela.

- Tem uma moça procurando você. Quer dizer, tinha, porque a gerente colocou ela pra fora.

- O quê? Como foi? – perguntou Kagome, voltando a atenção para a garota.

- Ela se meteu numa discussão com aquela atriz, Kagura Reynolds.

Só então Kagome atinou com o que acontecera.

- Rin foi expulsa do Diamond's ?

A garçonete relatou com mais detalhes o incidente, enquanto as duas desciam as escadas. A gerente estava batendo o sapato, com a expressão de quem engolira uma salamandra viva. Já estava furiosa com Kagome por causa do comercial da Colônia Primitiva, agora parecia a ponto de explodir.

- Quem era aquela mulher?

- Não vai acontecer outra vez – assegurou Kagome.

Rin devia ter irritado de verdade Kagura para que a mulher estivesse daquele jeito. Kagome achava engraçado, mas não podia nem pensar em rir.

- Tem razão. Não vai mais acontecer, porque hoje é sua última noite no Diamond's.

Kagome baixou a cabeça, concordando inteiramente com o que acontecia. Estivesse ou não pronta para a nova fase de sua vida, sabia que o Diamond's fazia parte do passando. Assumindo seu posto, concentrou-se em levar os clientes para as mesas vazias e controlar o andamento da fila. Pouco mais tarde conseguiu respirar livremente e foi para o andar de cima, dar uma olhada em Inu e seu par.

Encontrou Kikiou, descendo.

- Ele está bêbado!

- Acontece com muitas pessoas – informou Kagome, com voz fria. – Geralmente é devido a ingestão excessiva de álcool.

A modelo lanço-lhe um olhar de desdém e desceu as escadas. Kagome sorriu para si mesma. Era um alívio deixar aquele emprego.

- Oi, Inu... como vai indo? – indagou ela.

Bastou um olhar para perceber que a modelo tinha razão.

- A gente nunca chegou a conversar... Eu queria muito conversar com você, Kagome.

- Eu acho que você vai precisar de uma carona para casa isso sim.

- Não precisa... Posso pegar um táxi.

- Não quer que eu leve você?

Ele a encarou, tentando focalizar a imagem, antes de responder:

- Está bem.

- Ótimo. Volto em vinte minutos.

Enquanto retornava, pediu ao garçom que levasse água gelada para Inu.

Depois de terminar os afazeres pela última vez, Kagome o encontrou na mesma posição. Quando a avistou, Inu ergueu-se, um tanto cambaleante, e veio na direção dela. Caminharam até o carro, e ela o acomodou no banco do passageiro. Estava tonto, porém o raciocínio continuava sóbrio.

- Estou na casa de Sesshoumaru, enquanto meu apartamento está reformando.

- Eu sei.

- É mesmo, tinha esquecido. Vamos lá...

Pouco depois estacionavam a frente da casa de Sesshoumaru, cujas luzes estava apagadas. Eram quase duas horas da madrugada. Inuyasha desceu do carro e caminhou, relativamente bem, até a porta da casa. Enfiando a mão no bolso durante alguns segundos, pegou um chaveiro. Só depois de algum tempo, conseguiu inserir a chave certa na fechadura. Acendeu as luzes do saguão, num gesto quase automático, e tropeçou pelo lado de dentro.

- Uau! – exclamou ele, olhando para trás a fim de verificar onde tropeçara.

Não havia nada, naturalmente.

- Sesshoumaru está? – sussurrou Kagome, sem querer acordar o dono da casa.

- Não... Ele está com o pessoal da Primitiva...para manter todo mundo feliz... feliz! Muiiiito feliz.

- Ele foi falar sobre mim?

- Sobre tudo – disse ele, evasivamente, caminhando na direção das escadas.

Kagome avançou e passou um braço ao redor da cintura dele.

- Deixe que eu ajudo – ofereceu ela.

- Não precisa.

- Sei que não precisa. Mas acho que vai se melhor se eu ajudar.

Inu piscou para ela enquanto subiam e indicou o lado esquerdo do corredor no andar de cima.

O quarto era o último e os dois abriram juntos a porta, a força do movimento levando-os a caírem sobre a cama, rindo.

- Sesshy pensa que sou um verdadeiro alcoólatra. Pensa que a gente estava bebendo álcool hoje a hora do almoço.

- Eu contei a verdade a ele.

- E o que ele disse?

- Nada – respondeu Kagome. – Precisa de ajuda para tirar o sapato?

- Não – afirmou Inu, fazendo duas tentativas para erguer o corpo e caindo deitando outra vez. – Bem, pode ser.

Kagome sentou-se e desamarrou os sapatos e retirou-os. Quando voltou a olhar para Inuyasha, percebeu que estava sendo observada.

- As coisas estão acontecendo muito depressa, não estão?

- Acho que sim.

- Venha aqui – pediu ele, em tom de confidência.

Mesmo reconhecendo o perigo, Kagome não resistiu ao convite, aproximando-se dele. A respiração se alterou quando Inu segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a suavemente em sua direção.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não sei... – admitiu ele, aumentando a pressão até que os seios dela se encostassem ao seu peito.

- Sabe, sim.

- É verdade. Estou tentando beijar você.

- Está só tentando provar que não sou a garota certa para Sesshoumaru.

- Não, senhora. Isso eu já sabia. Estou fazendo isso por mim. Quero... Preciso beijar você – murmurou ele, puxando-a até que os lábios se encontraram.

Houve um instante em que a resistência dela existiu, porém a duração foi curta. No momento seguinte os lábios se abriram para os dele. Disse a si mesma para saltar, correr, gritar com ele por tentar alguma coisa, porém permaneceu ali, com a boca colada a dele. Assim que percebeu que Kagome não recuaria, Inuyasha aprofundou o beijo. Os olhos dela se fecharam e um gemido suave escapou-lhe da boca.

Ele a puxou até que estivesse ao lado do corpo dele, na cama, uma das mãos apoiada em seu peito. Abraçou-a e suspirou.

- Quero você – murmurou Inu.

Kagome engoliu em seco. Queria retribuir na mesma medida, porém não ousava dizer. A cabeça girava, com pensamentos duvidosos sobre o que estava fazendo. Era uma traição. Pior, ainda, entre irmãos. Aquilo não era correto.

Ainda assim, não conseguia reunir coragem suficiente para partir. Continuou a beijá-lo enquanto as mãos dele exploravam as curvas de seu corpo. Imagens dos dois fazendo amor formaram-se em sua mente e aqueceram-lhe o sangue.

- Inu...- sussurrou ela, quando os lábios dele deixaram os dela para aflorar a pele macia do pescoço.

- O que foi?

Kagome pressionou o rosto contra o dele, cerrando os olhos e rezando por algum tipo de ajuda que evitasse aquele erro terrível. "Estou me apaixonando por ele", pensou Kagome. "Estou me apaixonando pelo irmão errado!"

**--o--**

Sesshoumaru encontrou a porta da frente sem trancar e lembrou a si mesmo para agradecer a Inu por deixar um convite aos ladrões da redondeza. Poderia ter deixado também um cartaz, com os dizeres: _Me Assaltem Primeiro. _Havia um carro desconhecido estacionado a frente, provavelmente já espreitando a casa.

Trancou a porta, espreguiçou-se e entrou na cozinha. Estava exausto. As pessoas da Colônia Primitiva especularam detalhe após detalhe da viagem ao Havaí. Quiseram saber tudo sobre Kagome, o que era natural, e as boas-novas eram que ficaram impressionados com o profissionalismo e a forma como ela aparecia na tela. Era sinal que o plano estava funcionando, embora ele mesmo começasse a alimentar dúvidas sobre sua farsa. Mantinha as fãs afastadas, mas havia outras complicações que não previra.

Como a irmã de Kagome, Rin. Que garota... embora, as vezes, não a entendesse em absoluto. Caminhou até a geladeira e apanhou uma embalagem de suco de laranja. Bocejando, apanhou um copo, que quase deixou cair ao escutar uma voz feminina:

- Oi.

Sesshoumaru virou-se, assustado.

- Kagome! Meu Deus! Por um instante pensei que alguém havia entrando em minha casa sem ser convidado. Inuyasha deixou a porta aberta... outra vez.

- Eu o estava ajudando a voltar para casa. Ele estava no Diamond's e achei que não estava em condições de dirigir. Então eu o trouxe no meu carro.

- Ah, então o carro do outro lado da rua é seu?

- É porque eu não queria estacionar na sua calçada, para não atrapalhar no caso de não estar em casa, o que acho que foi uma boa idéia – explicou ela, rindo um tanto nervosamente. – De qualquer forma, foi o que aconteceu. Quis me certificar que Inu chegaria inteiro em casa. Como foi o encontro com os grandes executivos?

- Foi muito bem. Eles adoraram você. Estamos prontos.

- Quem bom! É ótimo mesmo. Não podia ser melhor – Kagome falou, olhando ao redor e soltando um suspiro teatral. – Bem, acho melhor eu ir andando. Já é tarde... Até logo.

Saiu com rapidez, deixando Sesshoumaru, ainda com a embalagem de suco em uma das mãos e o copo na outra, olhando para a soleira vazia. Devagar, caminhou até o sofá e acomodou-se.

Sua mente retornou ao almoço daquele dia, quando Rin ficou amuada por ele ter descoberto as respostas para as palavras cruzadas. A verdade é que era viciado. Há anos resolvia esse tipo de problema. As longas esperas das viagens de avião deram origem ao hábito, que deste então se estendera para todos os lugares. Inu não tinha o menor interesse por palavras cruzadas, portanto era bom encontrar alguém que apreciasse essa habilidade. O problema é que Rin não parecia gostar dele, pelo contrário.

O que primeiro chamara sua atenção estava começando a incomodar. Por que Rin tinha tanta raiva dele? O que havia de errando com ele, quando obviamente ela não achava a companhia de Inuyasha um problema? Aliás, ambos estavam sorrindo quando ele chegara ao restaurante.

- Rin... – murmurou em voz alta.

Tomou o suco e colocou o copo sobre a mesa. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e esfregou as têmporas.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?", perguntou-se.

**--o--**

A porta da frente batendo com força fez com que Kagome desse um pulo da cama, apavorada. Saiu para o corredor na direção do quarto da irmã, percebendo que ela já se levantara e devia estar na sala. Consultando o relógio, percebeu que eram pouco mais de seis horas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, esfregando os olhos enquanto se dirigia para o saguão.

Parecia ter areia embaixo das pálpebras.

Rin estava no centro da sala, agarrando o jornal como se ele pudesse fugir de suas mãos.

- Nada.

- Alguma coisa no jornal?

- Kagome... acho que fiz besteira de novo – confessou Rin, os olhos angustiados.

- O que você fez?

- Ela me confundiu com você e começou primeiro. Me provocou.

- Quem? – quis saber Kagome, esticando a mão para o jornal. Rin o segurou mais apertado. – Ah... Kagura Reynolds?!

- Isso. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre ela?

- Sei que você foi expulsa do Diamond's por causa dela – revelou Kagome, bocejando.

- Claro, ela estava me ofendendo. Ou você, depende do ponto de vista... – defendeu-se Rin.

O rosto dela estava pálido e Rin parecia a ponto de desmaiar. Pelo menos foi o que conseguiu perceber a limitada visão de Kagome. Segurando a irmã pelo braço, caminhou com ela para o sofá e a fez sentar-se, porém a irmã estava tão tensa que ficou rígida, na borda do assento.

- E que coisa tão terrível assim você disse para ela?

Rin baixou a cabeça e apoiou-a nas mãos, deixando o jornal para que a irmã o apanhasse. Kagome leu o artigo inteiro, que descrevia a discussão de Kagura com Kagome e detalhava como Kagome fora despedida.

- Não fui despedida. Pedi dispensa.

- Eles pensaram que eu fui despedida, na hora, porque acham que sou você e que trabalho lá – explicou Rin. – Desculpe, mana, eu não devia ter feito nada disso. Não sei o que anda acontecendo comigo... Estou falando bobagens com facilidade, respondendo sem pensar. Quer dizer, sempre fui assim, você sabe disso. Mas não tanto...

Kagome assentiu. Rin não era do tipo que guardava para si todas as suas opiniões, mas geralmente mantinha a língua sob controle.

- Ela estava mesmo usando sutiã com enchimento?

Rin começou a fazer sons desconexos, com se engasgasse, mas sem erguer a cabeça.

- Acho que era silicone puro, isso sim.

- Pelo menos você não disse nenhuma piadinha sobre ela chegar perto de um aquecedor e derreter.

- Se eu tivesse pensando nisso, teria dito.

- Ainda bem que não pensou, então.

Rin suspirou e ergueu-se.

- Dessa vez a sujeira vai bater no ventilador. Seu noivo não vai ficar contente.

Kagome assentiu. Imaginou que devia importar-se mais, mas seus pensamentos era mais torturados por Inu do que por Sesshoumaru e sua carreira. Estava apaixonada por Inuyasha. Ponto final. Não podia imaginar o que faria a respeito disso.

- Gostaria de deitar e dormir por uma semana. Graça a Kami é sábado e não preciso ir trabalhar.

- Provavelmente eu devia avisar Sesshoumaru sobre o artigo... – conjecturou Kagome.

Imaginou se Inu já estaria acordado. Não, era cedo demais ainda. O que pensaria sobre a noite anterior quando acordasse? Iria lembrar-se? A idéia terminou com todas as chances de voltar para a cama.

- Vou colocar um pano úmido nos olhos e ficar deitada na cama, depois vou levantar cheia de coragem para falar com Sesshoumaru. Não foi sua culpa, Kagome. Foi minha. Tenho algumas horas para pensar sobre o que vou dizer, depois vou até lá e conto tudo para ele. Tenho de aceitar meu castigo.

- Pois eu acho que também vou voltar para a cama – concordou Kagome.

Entretanto, seus motivos eram diferentes dos da irmã. Só queria entrar em baixo das cobertas e sonhar com Inuyasha.

**--o--**

Inuyasha acordou ao toque insistente do telefone. Não havia extensão em seu quarto, portanto ele cambaleou até o saguão para atender, até compreender onde estava. A secretária eletrônica atendeu e ele escutou a voz de Rin, pedido a Sesshoumaru que ligasse para ela.

Foi quando se lembrou de haver beijado Kagome.

Acordou tão rápido quanto se tivesse recebido um balde de água fria na cabeça. Ficou parado por alguns minutos, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos da noite anterior e se perguntando se sonhara parte daquilo. Lembrava bem do gosto dos lábios, como se o beijo tivesse mesmo acontecido.

Estava espreguiçando ao entrar na sala de estar, quando deparou com Sesshoumaru no sofá. Estava numa posição que não parecia muito confortável, mais inegavelmente adormecido.

Sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Seu irmão estava noivo de Kagome, e qualquer que tenha sido o motivo para seu comportamento impetuoso era um fato. Se fosse honesto, admitiria que estivera atraído por ela desde que a conhecera. Na noite anterior a tinha beijado e sabia que repetiria, se a oportunidade surgisse.

Chamou o irmão, sacudindo-o de leve.

Sesshoumaru resmungou, tentou virar de lado e quase caiu do sofá. Abriu um dos olhos com relutância.

- Estou no sofá – afirmou ele, como se só naquele instante se desse conta do fato.

- Não me diga que você também andou bebendo – disse Inuyasha, ainda com a voz pastosa de sono e ressaca.

- Foi. Eu não conseguia dormir. Que horas são?

- Por volta de dez horas.

- Não dormi até as cinco horas.

- Algo errado?

Sesshoumaru inspirou, olhou para seu irmão de forma estranha e deu de ombros. Parecia ter alguma dúvida na cabeça, mas Inuyasha não esperou para ouvir o que era.

- Você não escutou o telefone. Rin ligou. Diz para você ligar para ela assim que puder.

Sesshoumaru escutou mensagem gravada.

- Vou tomar um banho antes.

Esfregou pensativamente a barba começando a crescer e fez uma careta. Queria falar com Rin, mas não precisava ficar tão contente por ela querer falar com ele.

Depois de alguns instantes para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, discou o número das irmãs, que já guardara na memória. Foi Kagome quem atendeu.

- Sabe por que ela ligou?

Kagome hesitou um pouco.

- Sesshoumaru, ela disse algumas coisas ontem a noite que foram publicadas no jornal. O artigo citava como se eu as tivesse falado, mas houve uma confusão no Diamond's. Rin deixou Kagura Reynolds acreditar que ela era eu, e as coisas...

- Que jornal? – quis saber Sesshoumaru.

Depois de ouvir a resposta ele desligou.

Foi até o pórtico para apanhar seus exemplares. Correu os olhos pela coluna de mexericos que mais odiava e lá estava, preto no branco. Imaginando o que o pessoal da Colônia Primitiva podia pensar daquilo, ligou de volta, e daquela vez Rin atendeu.

- Quero ver você. Agora – disse ele ao aparelho.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem...

- Então somos dois. No _bistreau_. Em uma hora.

* * *

_Próximo Capitulo:_

_- Você não está inspirando muita confiança._

_- Bem... Gostaria de ver meu apartamento? (isso não vai prestar..U.Ú) (vai sim!! XçX)_

_- Está tentando me embebedar? ( quem será?)_

_- Quatro letras para atração sexual. ( FOGO! Ahsuhasuhaushauhsuahasuah)_

_o próximo capitulo vai demorar muito! to sem coragem, nem se quer comecei a copiar, ainda... U.Ú_

_espero que goste desse capitulo! E deixe um review, nem que seja pra reclamar...pra falar que eu sou uma burra que só sabe copiar coisas que já existem...podem falar o que quiserem ta?! Ç.Ç_

* * *

_Respondendo as minhas queridas leitoras que deixam review pra mim... amo vcs meninas!_

**Lore Yuki, Roberta22, pamela cesar, lilermen...**

**Roberta22: **Essa e minha leitora fiel!! Estou tão feliz que continue gostando da fic depois de tanto tempo!! mesmo sabendo que eu sou uma chata...tonta e tenho uma falta de coragem do tamanho do mundo...e fico demorando pra atualizar a fic! Mas tenho que concordar...esses quatro são hilários...a estória realmente ficou muito boa neles...espero que continue aqui comigo como tem estado deste o comecinho! –sorriso bobo- muitos beijos pra vc! ja ne!

**pamela césar: **hauhauahua agora vc já sabe! esse beijo já tava demorando pra sair, né?! rsrsrsrs mas agora que saiu...se segura por que vai acontecer tanta coisas... ai...ai... nossa menina calma, eu to viva, ainda...eu realmente me desculpo pela minha demora e falta de consideração com minhas queridas leitoras...vc perdoa essa pobre alma preguiçosa e que fica demorando pra colocar os capítulos?! Ó.Ò continua lendo, por que as surpresas ainda não acabaram pra esse quarteto! Kisus! Já ne!!

**Lore Yuki: **rsrsrs desculpa pela demora...vc me perdoa?! E que eu estou com uma falta de coragem..(nome bonito pra preguiça X.X) que bom que gostou da fic, e não se preocupe, eu vou continuar a escrever...só que eu vou demorar um pouco pra atualizar... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Beijocas, ja ne!

**Lilermen: **Fico tão feliz que esteja gostando da fic! eu gosto de ouvir essas coisas, elas me animam e fazem eu ver que tem gente que gosta e ta lendo a fic! espero que continue a acompanhar essa fic que já ta chegando ao final...beijos! ja ne!

* * *

_Bom eu acho que e só... não to com muita vontade de ficar enchendo o saco das minhas leitoras... com idéias idiotas e absurdas...U.Ú só vou pedir que deixe a sua opinião!! gostaria de saber o que vcs pensam sobre eu adaptar a estória de um livro e tudo mais... eu tenho algumas estórias que eu também adoraria adaptar para fics de Inuyasha... vou colocar o resumo delas no meu perfile... se gostarem da idéia ou de alguma estória... é só me falar... (isso se alguém ler) bom é só! Beijos pra tosos já né! _


	10. capitulo X

**-Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer:** Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPITULO X**

**--o--**

Rin olhou para a irmã, desanimada.

- Só quero que você saiba, é minha beneficiária, para o caso de eu não voltar.

- Ele não vai matar você – afirmou Kagome, com calma.

Rin sentia-se miserável. Durante todos os anos em que cuidara de sua irmã mais nova como mãe-substituta, jamais falhara to completamente.

- O que há de errado comigo?! – indagou ela. – É como se eu tivesse apanhado uma doença terrível que destruiu meu cérebro e tornou independente minha língua.

- Simplesmente peça desculpas. Kagura provavelmente merece tudo o que você disse a ela. Gostaria de ter a língua rápida assim com Kikiou.

- Kikiou insultou você?

Kagome pensou. Não, não insultara. Mas grudara-se a Inu de uma forma que a enfurecera. Tivera vontade de arrancar Inu das garras daquela mulher.

- Vamos – disse ela.

Apanhou a bolsa e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Aonde vai? – quis saber Rin.

- Você não pensou que eu ia deixar minha irmã enfrentar sozinha os leões, pensou? Estamos nisso juntas, Rin.

**--o--**

- Se eu quisesse sua interferência, eu teria pedido – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Você está baseando seu raciocínio no fato de que me importo com o que você quer. Só me importo comigo – respondeu Inuyasha alegremente. – Só me importo com o que quero, e quero estar lá quando você conversar com Rin Kingston.

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

- Não mereço isso – resmungou ele, enquanto entravam juntos no restaurante.

Uma mesa de mulheres percebeu a presença dele e começaram a conversar animadamente entre olhares e risinhos.

- Suas fãs vêm vindo – observou Inu, enquanto ocupavam a mesa habitual.

As mulheres formaram um grupo, entre risinhos nervosos. Inuyasha reparou que o sorriso do irmão parecia mais falso do que o habitual, apresentando uma ponta de tensão.

- Pessoalmente, acho engraçado o que ela disse – comentou, quando Sesshoumaru sentou-se.

- Você está baseando seu raciocínio no fato de que me importo com o que você pensa.

- Puxa, parece que acordamos do lado errado do sofá.

- Preciso falar sozinho com Rin. Essa vingança que ela está levando a cabo contra mim precisa parar de uma vez por todas, senão o público não vai acreditar no meu noivado.

- Então é disso que se trata?

Sesshoumaru, que apanhara o cardápio apenar de sabê-lo de cor, atirou-o sobre a mesa e olhou para o irmão.

- Inuyasha, para de me testar sobre esse assunto. Estou noivo de Kagome, homem. Aceite esse fato. Não tenho mais nada a dizer sobre isso.

- Certo, certo – afirmou ele, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Não precisa ficar nervoso.

- O que você não consegue aceitar, afinal? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

A pontada de culpa tornou-se uma dor insuportável para Inuyasha. Chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas não saiu nada. Sua intenção era contar a verdade a Sesshoumaru, porém seria indigesta demais para ser revelada. "Estou apaixonado pela sua noiva".

- Sesshoumaru...

A hesitação do irmão foi uma mensagem para Sesshoumaru, que se deu conta de algo importante. Não conseguia atinar com o que fosse, a menos que... seu irmão estivesse apaixonado por Kagome. Demonstrara desde o início uma aversão exagerada ao noivado, que indicava um bom motivo. Talvez um motivo emocional. Sesshoumaru percebeu que gostaria de ver aquilo realizar-se, pois removeria o único obstáculo entre ele e Rin. Miraculosamente.

A consciência de Sesshoumaru caiu sobre ele como uma martelada. O que estava pensando? Não era aquilo que desejava. Estava furioso com Rin. Enraivecido que ela pudesse falar com tão pouca consideração a seu respeito. Não queria o amor dela, e sim sua rendição.

Inuyasha, entrementes, observava a xícara de café expresso. Pensava que a confissão fazia bem para a alma. Embora não quisesse já era mais do que chegado o momento...

- Você já chegou a pensar que...- começou ele, interrompendo-se ao olhar por sobre o ombro do irmão.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para ver o que captara a atenção do Inuyasha e deparou com Rin, que acabara de entrar no restaurante... com Kagome. Observando as duas a se aproximarem, ele encarou Rin.

- Estou vendo que trouxe reforços. – observou ele.

- Você também – respondeu ela, fazendo um gesto na direção de Inuyasha.

- Insisti para vir com ela – afirmou Kagome. – Sei que provavelmente está furioso... com as duas. E merecemos. Na verdade existe uma desculpa, mas essa história de ser famoso é uma coisa nova para nós, e é difícil virar a outra face e ignorar as provocações.

- O quê, exatamente, disse Kagura? – indagou Inu, puxando uma cadeira enquanto seu irmão puxava outra.

Mal conseguia olhar para Kagome. Tudo o que podia pensar era nas pernas perfeitas e a pele macia, nos lábios correspondendo ao seu beijo. O suficiente para fazer com que começasse a suar.

- Ela foi bem clara sobre o que achava das chances que eu tinha de segurar um homem como Sesshoumaru. – informou Rin.

Falou sem conseguir erguer os olhos para Sesshoumaru, embora ele estivesse a sua frente. Tentava concentra-se apenas nas mãos que se apoiavam sobre o tampo. A idéia não foi das melhores pois começou a pensar no que fariam aqueles dedos fortes em sua pele, acariciando seu corpo. A boca secou e as palavras fugiram de sua mente.

- Ela pensou que Rin fosse eu – explicou Kagome, desnecessariamente.

Sesshoumaru encarava Rin de uma forma que a deixava assustada. Parecia estar muito, muito bravo.

Kagome ainda não reunira coragem para erguer os olhos na direção de Inuyasha, pois as imagens do corpo nu dele dançavam em sua mente, repassando os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Inalando profundamente, fitou-o, com um pedido silencioso de ajuda.

- Bem, o que está feito está feito – disse ele. – Você e Sesshoumaru partem na segunda-feira para o Havaí. Vamos nos concentrar nisso.

- Quero conversar sozinho com Rin – anunciou Sesshoumaru, em tom de desafiava alguém a discordar.

Ela engoliu em soco.

- Está bem.

- Bem... isso me deixa com Inu – concluiu Kagome.

Era um presente com o qual Inuyasha não contara. Uma chance de ficar sozinho com Kagome. Aquilo poderia se estender por toda a tarde de sábado. Mal acreditou quando ela propôs:

- Vamos no meu carro?

- Ótima idéia. Sesshoumaru pode levar Rin para casa – concordou Inuyasha, erguendo-se e oferecendo a mão para ela.

- Espere – pediu Rin.

- O latido é pior do que a mordida – afirmou Inuyasha.

Praticamente puxando Kagome dali, antes que os outros dois mudassem de idéia.

- Tem certeza de que ela vai ficar bem? – quis saber Kagome, enquanto caminhavam. – Quero dizer... ele parece bem zangado.

- Tenho.

- Você não está inspirando muito confiança.

Inuyasha sorriu e ela quase tropeçou no degrau de entrada, sentindo os braços dele na cintura.

- Vamos sair daqui para nos conhecer melhor – sugeriu ele.

Kagome encantou-se com o riso dele, e estimulada pela lembrança do corpo desejado, concordou com um gesto.

**--o--**

Rin olhava para o cardápio, onde as palavras eram apenas pequenos sinais pretos que lhe serviam de refúgio para evitar levantar os olhos para o rosto de Sesshoumaru. O homem parecia esculpido em pedra. Quer dizer, sabia que estava errada, mas... puxa vida!

Clareou a garganta e mesmo assim não olhou para cima. Pelo canto do olho percebeu que ele erguia outra vez o olhar do cardápio para encará-la.

- Então o castigo escolhido para hoje foi o silêncio. Pensei que você quisesse falar comigo. – Rin tentou brincar.

- Quero. Só não sei onde começar. – informou Sesshoumaru.

- Sumimasen. –murmurou ela.

- O quê?

- Sumimasen por ter causado tantos problemas – afirmou ela, erguendo o queixo em seguida. – Mas não me desculpo pelo que eu disse aquela perua. Ela foi maldosa.

Sesshoumaru lentamente balançou a cabeça e olhou-a, surpreso.

- Você disse que tínhamos feito o melhor sexo da sua vida.

Rin ruborizou-se instantaneamente, desde o rosto até o pescoço.

- Usei de uma certa licença poética.

- Você estava mentindo!

- Claro que eu estava mentindo. Mas acontece que ela não teve um pingo de educação comigo. Disse que eu, quer dizer, ela pensou que eu fosse Kagome... disse que eu não era capaz de segurar um homem como você. Só fiz uma observação inocente sobre ela ser... artificial.

- Eu sei, Rin. Mas não se diz coisas desse tipo em público. Acabam publicadas.

Ela ficou enlevada pelo som de seu nome sendo pronunciado pela voz dele. Parecia um carinho feito diretamente em seus ouvidos. Estava atraída por Sesshoumaru, não era mais possível negar a si mesma. O problema é que ele era bonito demais. E com certeza era egoísta, fútil e controlador.

- Você é uma celebridade – afirmou Rin, em desespero.

- Sei disso. E é algo que tem seus inconvenientes, sou o primeiro a admitir, mas agora é tarde demais para se preocupar com isso – afirmou ele, hesitando em seguida. – Por que se importa?

- Não me importo. Pelo menos não da maneira que você imagina. Por que me importaria? Talvez Kagome devesse se incomodar com isso, é ela quem quer ser atriz. Sou só irmã dela. Ninguém me escuta.

- A coluna de mexericos está sempre alerta – lembrou ele.

- Já pedi desculpas.

Naquele instante uma nova turma de clientes reparou em Sesshoumaru. Com o canto do olho viu um grupo de garotas caminhando em sua direção. "Agora não", pensou.

Rin viu a expressão dele se alterar, depois escutou o ruído do grupo que cercava a mesa. Por um instante ela reparou no olhar dele. Sesshoumaru parecia cansado daquilo tudo.

- Pode nos dar um autógrafo? – pediu a mais ousada.

- Claro.

- E uma fotografia – acrescentou outra, encorajada pela recepção.

Outra chegou a colocar a mão no ombro dele, como se tivesse intimidade. Porém, era preciso compreender que esse era o tipo de carinho com o qual o grande público brindava seus ídolos. Rin observou enquanto tiravam várias fotografias, Sesshoumaru sorrindo como era de se esperar, até que todas estivessem contentes. Por fim, cansaram-se e ficaram por perto em adoração silenciosa, recusando-se a voltar a seus lugares.

Rin mordeu o lábio. Era impossível Sesshoumaru mandá-las embora sem parecer mal-educado. Ela, por outro lado, já possuía fama de quem dizia o que queria nos jornais, e estava ali por causa disso. Sesshoumaru olhava-a, esperançoso, e repentinamente ela percebeu que desejava que tomasse conta da situação.

Pigarreando, conseguiu alguns olhares do grupo em sua direção. Não queriam aproximar-se dela, e as posturas corporais não a convidavam a aproximar-se, tampouco. Isso não intimidou Rin.

- Sesshoumaru vai estar num comercial novo da Colônia Primitiva, que deve sair nas telas... esse outono ainda? – começou ela, erguendo a sobrancelha para Sesshoumaru, que confirmou. – Não se esqueçam de assistir.

O tom na qual encerrou era um aviso de que a entrevista acabara. Alguns queixos femininos se ergueram, e depois de calorosas despedidas se afastaram. O olhar de Sesshoumaru era acolhedor quando ele falou.

- Você é muito boa nisso.

- Você já não está bravo comigo? – quis saber Rin.

- Estou tentando encontrar uma forma de conter esse seu dom para assumir as coisas.

Aquele era um lado de Sesshoumaru que ela achava absolutamente intrigante, portanto precisava evitar, se pretendia manter a sanidade.

O garçom chegou a anotou os pedidos, sendo o de Rin uma salada de franco.

- Finalmente, uma mulher que come como eu – comentou Sesshoumaru, encomendando o mesmo.

Depois que o garçom afastou-se, ele sorriu de forma encantadora, que só podia ser forjada.

- E depois do almoço, o que vamos fazer?

**--o--**

Inuyasha desviou os olhos das coxas de Kagome, onde a saia se erguera quase dez centímetros acima do joelho. Um BMW conversível branco passou por eles. Ele se abaixou no assento.

- É Kikiou!

- Kikiou?!

- Ali, no conversível. Ela deve ter ido até a casa de Sesshoumaru. Vire em algum lugar. Não podemos ficar nessa avenida. Ela vai voltar.

- O que quer fazer?

- Vamos a praia. Meu Kami, mal posso esperar até essa mulher viajar outra vez.

As palavras de Inu soaram como música aos ouvidos de Kagome. Virou a esquerda assim que foi possível e dentro de poucos minutos estavam se dirigindo para a praia.

- Onde que ir, na praia?

- Bem... Gostaria de ver meu apartamento? Está em reforma, mas é na praia. Quer dizer, a menos que você tenha alguma outra coisa pra fazer, claro.

- Nada em que eu possa pensar – respondeu Kagome.

Tentava lembrar de todos os motivos pelos quais deveria evitar aquele homem. Afinal, era noiva do irmão dele, e embora esse fato estivesse perdendo sentido, era inegável.

- Que bom.

- Então, o que aconteceu entre você e Kikiou? – quis saber Kagome. – Quer dizer, pareciam amigos ontem a noite.

- Ha! Ela não passa de um tubarão de salto alto. Não a subestime nunca!

- Mas você já foi noivo dela...

- Noivo? Nem pensar – respondeu ele, com uma careta que fez Kagome rir. – Foi ela quem inventou tudo. Simplesmente contou para todo mundo que estávamos noivos, e quando a imprensa perguntou a Sesshoumaru ele negou. Mesmo assim as pessoas não acreditaram. As especulações aumentaram e fiquei contente por pensarem que ela se envolvera com meu irmão e não comigo. Infelizmente Kikiou ainda acredita que existe alguma coisa entre nós e como você e Sesshoumaru estão noivos, ela está atacando outra vez. Acha que eu conseguiria uma ordem de prisão por me perseguir?

- Acho que estou tendo mais publicidade por causa disso – opinou Kagome.

- Tem razão. Talvez eu consiga me envolver com outra pessoa. Acho que nesse caso ela entenderia a mensagem, sem sombra de dúvida.

- Pode ser... Mas você não quer se envolver com nenhuma mulher, certo? – pergunta ela, sentindo a pulsação se acelerar.

- Como assim?

- Você disse que elas estão sempre atrás de alguma coisa, geralmente dinheiro, se não me engano. Por que iria querer uma?

Atacado por suas próprias palavras, Inuyasha sorriu e baixou a cabeça.

- Bem, talvez nem todas sejam assim.

- É mesmo?

- Talvez existam uma ou duas que valha a pena conhecer.

- Mas isso é um verdadeiro motivo de orgulho para todas do meu sexo. Não pare agora, continue com os elogios.

- Está bem, eu fui mesmo um pouco apressado nas minhas observações sobre as mulheres, mas tenho algo a dizer em minha defesa. Fui tratado assim por todas as mulheres que conheci. Sesshoumaru, também. Bem, até você aparecer, pelo menos.

Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Quer dizer que estou fora da lista de caçadoras de tesouros? Como foi que isso aconteceu?

- Eu a conheci melhor – afirmou Inu, com simplicidade.

Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, até ele falou:

- Vire a esquerda aqui.

Em pouco tempo ela rodava pelas vizinhanças de Santa Mônica, ao norte de Venice. Percebeu que Inuyasha morava em uma das ruas mais elegantes, e se tratava de um condomínio com quatro torres, sendo a do apartamento dele praticamente sobre a areia da praia, dominando a paisagem.

- Uau! – Kagome exclama ao saltar do carro.

- Sesshoumaru tem uma espécie de indústria dele mesmo. Eu o ajudei a fazer dinheiro, o que também me fez ganhar uma parte. É uma relação simbiótica... funciona bem para os dois lados. Ele prefere morar em Beverly Hills, mas eu prefiro a praia.

- Também prefiro a praia – disse ela, sem pensar. – Podemos dar um passeio?

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Tirando os sapatos, e Inuyasha segurou-lhe a mão. Kagome sentiu o calor da palma da mão dele na forma de um arrepio ao longo da espinha. Estava brincando com fogo. Aquilo não estava certo.

- Devíamos fazer um piquenique, não acha? Acabamos ficando sem almoço – declarou Inu.

- Acha que Rin está bem?

- Acho. Sesshoumaru ficou aborrecido, mas mesmo quando isso acontece não dura muito. Não acho que estivesse zangado com Rin. Acho que foi alguma outra coisa.

- Ele estava agindo como se fosse mesmo com Rin. Mas talvez estivesse bravo comigo – disse, de repente.

- Como ele poderia ficar bravo com você? – pergunta Inuyasha, olhando-a de forma intensa com seus olhos âmbares.

Kagome emocionou-se ao receber aquele olhar, e ele deve ter percebido, pois não conseguiu evitar fazer um carinho no rosto dela. O toque transmitiu uma verdadeira corrente elétrica entre os dois. Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça.

- Vamos providenciar esse piquenique e voltar – sugeriu ele.

- Muito bem...

**--o--**

Rin acomodou-se no sofá de couro da casa de Sesshoumaru e olhou ao redor. Agora que ele já havia se acalmado podia parar de sentir-se como se estivesse a ponto de enfrentar um pelotão de fuzilamento. Já estavam no final da tarde, e ela concordara em ir até a casa dele porque imaginara que Inuyasha e Kagome estariam lá. Uma vez no interior do Bentley, quase desmaiou quando de repente Sesshoumaru inclinou-se e beijou-a na boca.

- Agora ficamos amigos?

Rin resmungou algo ininteligível.

- Eu estava nervoso antes. Me desculpe – insistiu Sesshoumaru.

- Não há motivo para você pedir desculpas – argumentou ela. – Afinal, fui que quem abriu a boca quando não devia.

- Os danos não foram muitos. Mas obrigado por afastar os fãs. Às vezes eles não aceitam muito bem essas indiretas.

- Fãs nunca aceitam indiretas. Você precisa de um campo de força o tempo inteiro ao seu redor para mantê-los a uma distância segura. Como consegue agüentar isso?

- Foi o que escolhi. É um pouco tarde para me queixar agora.

- Eu jamais seria capaz de suportar essas coisas – Rin afirmou.

- Você é muito boa para ser o meu campo de força. Como já disse, tenho muito a agradecer.

Rin sentia necessidade de aproximar-se dele, mas era preciso manter-se onde estava. O homem era atraente demais. Bastava isso. Embora normalmente esse aspecto fosse uma verdadeira garantia para não se aproximasse, estava tendo problemas para manter sua regra.

E seus lábios ainda pulsavam por causa daquele único beijo. Bem, talvez pulsar fosse um termo muito forte, mas não conseguia esquecer. Queria mais.

- O que foi? – indagou Sesshoumaru.

- Eu disse alguma coisa?

- Acho que sim, mais não entendi direito.

Depois daquilo ela concentrara-se em tornar vazia sua mente, e quando entraram na casa para descobrir que Inuyasha e Kagome não estavam, ela quase fizera meia –volta. Porém o telefone estava tocando e Sesshoumaru passou boa parte da hora seguinte explicando a verdadeira história sobre os comentários. Depois, desculpara-se com ela por estar tão nervoso.

- Onde está Inuyasha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, para uma casa vazia.

Frustrara-se, pois o irmão costumava administrar bem aquele tipo de situação.

- Acho que está com Kagome.

Quando Rin tentou ligar para sua casa, não obteve resposta.

Finalmente, enquanto o sol começava a se esconder, Sesshoumaru terminou sua ligações e declarou:

- A secretária eletrônica pode atender o resto. Não agüento mais.

- Desculpe-me.

- Se que saber... eu não podia ligar menos. Quer beber alguma coisa? Um copo de vinho, talvez?

- Claro.

Podia usar um pouco de álcool para lhe dar coragem. Quando Sesshoumaru se acomodou ao lado dela, no sofá, o joelho de ambos quase se tocava. Rin tomou seu vinho de uma só vez, como se fosse um elixir milagroso. Sesshoumaru observou-a com ar divertido.

- Sabe, aquelas bebidas de ontem, a hora do almoço, não tinham álcool – confessou ela. – Não sou alcoólatra.

- Eu sei. A conclusão disso é que você pode perfeitamente beber outra taça de vinho – sugeriu ele, erguendo a garrafa.

- Claro...

Sesshoumaru encheu novamente a taça, que Rin ergueu e parou o movimento de levar aos lábios na metade, ao perceber que ele mal dera um gole em sua primeira dose.

- Está tentando me embebedar?

- Estou – ele admitiu, sem hesitar.

- Pois está funcionando bem – Rin falou, erguendo os olhos para ele.

Sesshoumaru riu. Ela bebeu mais devagar e desejou ter mais juízo. Começava a perder o controle da situação. Ele era tão bonito quanto simpático.

- Qual seu sobrenome? – perguntou Rin.

- Ashby.

- Então você tem sobrenome, afinal! – exclamou ela, esvaziando o copo, que Sesshoumaru apressou-se a encher outra vez. – Você está mesmo tentando me embebedar. Não chegou a tomar nem um copo.

- Eu não escondi isso em nenhum momento. – Ele sorriu enquanto servia mais um pouco para si próprio.

Aproveitando o movimento de deixar a garrafa sobre a mesa, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e Rin percebeu que perdia o controle a olhos vistos. Procurou na mente qualquer assunto que pudesse distrair a atenção dele.

- Tentei as cruzadas de hoje e não me dei bem. Tem o jornal aí?

Faria qualquer coisa para afastá-lo dali. Sesshoumaru ergueu-se e foi até a mesa apanhá-lo, retornando ao lado dela, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Mas não era. E o rubor no rosto de Rin não era só por causa do vinho.

- Quatro letras para atração sexual – anunciou ele.

Rin quase derrubou seu vinho. Para se certificar de que isso não aconteceria, tomou um bom gole para baixar o nível.

- Fogo? – arriscou ela.

- Boa tentativa, mas está errada – afirmou ele, dobrando o jornal e encarando-a. – Rin.

Por um instante, ela não fez a ligação das palavras. Os nervos pareciam lentos para transmitir a mensagem. Então o significado atingiu-a como uma locomotiva. Sesshoumaru estava interessado nela!

- Não acho que isso significa atração sexual – protestou.

- Pois eu acho que é.

- E eu acho que estou numa encrenca das boas...

- Estamos – ele concordou, com a voz rouca.

Em seguida, Sesshoumaru inclinou-se para beijá-la e Rin simplesmente ficou parada e deixou acontecer. Seu cérebro pedia mais vinho para que depois pudesse mentir a si mesma e culpar a bebida...

* * *

_Próximo capitulo_

_- Você não precisa ir embora agora._

_- Acha que devemos?! (sim! claro!! )_

_- Acho que cometemos um grande erro. (que erro?! 0.0)_

_- Só que estou com vontade de fazer outra vez. (quer fazer de novo?! o quê? O.O)_

_Ok esse foi mais um capitulo que demorou muito... eu sei! Mais espero que tenham gostado... eu tenho uma boa desculpa dessa vez!_

* * *

Com a volta das aulas eu acabo ficando a semana inteira na casa do meu pai... e lá – para o meu desespero- não tem computador...

Então peço que tenham paciência... pois de agora em diante só vou atualizar de final de semana! Y.Y

_Fora essa má noticia e venho comunicar uma coisa que eu havia me esquecido de dizer! _

_No próximo capitulo haverá HENTAI!!_

_Espero que não tenha ninguém contra isso... vai ser uma coisa bem leve... nada muito mirabolante e coisa i tal... então espero que leiam e deixe comentários! _

_Mais uma coisinha... pra felicidade de alguns e tristeza de outros... essa fic já esta chegando ao fim Y.Y Só temos mais três capítulos pela frente...Y.Y continuem acompanhando até o fim, por favor!_

Eu to muito feliz em saber que vcs não ligam para o fato de eu copiar essas estórias de um livro, e só adaptando pro anime de Inuyasha! Sabe fico com receio de aparecer alguém que fale mal de mim... em fim... eu to feliz que vcs não liguem pra isso e que ainda goste de ler as fics que coloco aqui!

_E pra quem ainda lê isso aqui...U.Ú eu gostaria de saber qual vai ser a próxima estória a ser adaptada..._

_**Caso de Amor**_

_**A Dama de Safira**_

_**Um golpe de Cupido**_

_**Uma Noiva Perfeita**_

_O resumo delas esta no meu perfile... e eu estou na duvida cruel de qual adaptar primeiro... então eu peço por favor que escolham por mim... se não eu vou ter um ataque... Y.Y_

_Então é isso... beijos pra todas vcs e me dêem uma luz sobre qual estória eu adapto depois dessa!!_

* * *

_Yo minhas queridíssimas e amadas leitoras que deixa review pra mim! amo a todas _

**lucy-chan2, Hinata-chan, Roberta22****lilermen, Kagome Juju Assis, Vivia, Pamela cesar****Lore Yuki**

**Lore Yuki: **Yo! Nossa fico muito feliz em saber que se eu colocar uma outra fic adaptada aqui vc vai ler! peço mil e uma desculpas pela demora... mas como expliquei...tem a volta das aulas e tudo fica complicado... U.Ú espero que tenha paciência pra esperar o próximo capitulo que vai estar muito, mais muito picante!

**Pamela cesar: **haushaushuahsuahauhauhua olá moça! nossa eu adoraria ler algumas adaptações se vc fizer, não deixe de me avisar vou adorar ler! mas realmente a preguiça não ajuda muito...U.Ú mais e só ter força de vontade que vc consegue! Nossa tem gente que ler essa bagunça que eu escrevo... puxa eu não to falando só com a tela do pc - eu fico tão feliz com isso!! pois é, essa estória da no seu finalzinho só mais três capitulo e acaba! vamos rumo a próxima estória!! e o desejo da minha leitora e uma ordem pra mim... vc vai ter mais adaptações sim!! mas uma de cada vez...-talvez duas estória-...mais que isso não dá se não as estórias vão demorar mais pra atualizar... eu vou confundir os nomes e vai virar aquela meleca a qual nenhuma leitora merece!! espero que entenda esse meu ponto de vista totalmente preguiçosa

**Vivia: **Olá bom os casais já tão formados e muitas emoções estão por vir nesse próximo e últimos capitulo! Peço de coração que desculpe a minha demora... mas dessa vez, pra variar um pouco o motivo foi o começo das aulas U.Ú espero que tenha paciência e continue a acompanhar essa estória até seu final!

**Kagome Juju Assis: **O Sesshy até que não estava muito nervoso com a Rin...hauhaushauhsua fico contente em saber da sua opinião sobre as adaptações...como eu pretendo fazer mais adaptações, espero que vc leia também! assim fica conhecendo as estórias... e ainda melhor, fica conhecendo a estória com os nossos personagens favoritos do anime de Inuyasha! XD

**Lilermen: **Oie! e já vou pedindo desculpa pela demora... volta as aulas...minha vida vira uma bagunça...fico sem pc...Y.Y mais todo final de semana dera mais 1 ou até 2 –depende do meu animo- capítulos atualizados pra vc ler! Estou adorando saber que minhas leitoras aprovam a idéia de adaptação pra fic de Inuyasha... e verdade que essa fic já esta na sua reta final, tem 13 capítulos no total... espero que continue acompanhando ela e achando cada vez melhor até seu final!

**Roberta22: **Eu to fazendo tudo que posso juro... vou deixar de ser preguiçosa! porem agora as atualizações só será feitas de final de semana, espero que vc não tenha problemas com isso... vai continuas lendo essa fic não vai?! - eu não quero matar ninguém... juro não sou assassina! Mas essa coisa de volta as aulas...casa do meu pai sem pc...não tenho como atualizar de semana, espero que vc compreenda e vou fazer todo o positivo pra de final de semana colocar pelo menos dois capítulos novos! Isso se eu conseguir decidir qual será minha próxima estória!

**Hinata-chan: **Nossa fico muito contente que tenha lindo a fic e gostado dela, eu concordo completamente a Rin e o Sesshy são o casal mais fofo das fic do Inuyasha eu amo eles principalmente o Sesshy ele e tão gostoso - eu expliquei algumas vez durante a fic que o fato dos personagens principais serem Kagome e o Sesshoumaru não significava que os dois seriam um casal... mas tudo bem creio que muita gente cometeu o mesmo erro no começo! Mais vc não concorda comigo... de que nessa estória os personagens principais são o Sesshy e Kagome?! Bom eu já revelei que no próximo capitulo haverá Hentai... porem vou deixá-la curiosa não vou dizer que casal cometera esse ato! =D

**lucy-chan2: **Olá fico contente que esteja gostando da estória... mais creio que vc ainda não saiba que essa e uma estória adaptada de um livro para fics de Inuyasha... então tudo ou quase tudo isso aqui não fui eu que fiz... o meu único trabalho foi copiar e trocar os nomes e características dos personagens... XD espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fic!

_**Beijos pra todas as minhas leitoras!! Muitos abraços e ja ne!! **_


	11. capitulo XI

**-Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer:** Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPITULO XI**

**--o--**

O piquenique terminou com um belíssimo pôr-do-sol, sob a brisa agradável do mês de abril. Kagome e Inuyasha rapidamente embrulharam o que restou dos sanduíches, biscoitos e copos plásticos de vinho, além da garrafa de champanhe pela metade.

- Não sei se você devia dirigir agora – disse ele, quando entraram no apartamento.

A mobília estava toda coberta, e o cheiro de tinta fresca pairava pelo apartamento. Kagome viu a cozinha e maravilhou-se com o acabamento em tons de caramelo, incluindo as pedras das pias e bancadas, e o piso de terracota.

- Um decorador de interiores...- Inuyasha informou, encolhendo os ombros. – Só exigi que fosse feito com rapidez.

Ela caminhou pelo saguão e observou o banheiro social, depois o quarto. Ali as paredes foram revestidas de massa corrida e pintadas num tom de amarelo-claro. A cama e os outros móveis também estavam cobertos por panos, sendo a escrivaninha a única peça de mobília sem cobertura. Havia vestígios de alguém trabalhando ali.

- Parece que você é uma pessoa dedicada ao trabalho – comentou Kagome.

- Vim até aqui ontem, porque Kikiou não parava de telefonar e eu precisava de algum tempo sossegado.

Inuyasha deixava a cesta na cozinha, mas ainda trazia a garrafa de champanhe e uma taça de cristal, que apanhara no armário. Serviu uma dose para Kagome.

- Pensei que eu não pudesse mais beber para guiar – observou ela, aceitando.

- Você não precisa ir embora agora.

- E você, não bebe?

- Acho que exagerei um pouco ontem a noite – Inuyasha desculpou-se, puxando a coberta da cama, expondo um belo acolchoado azul. Bocejou. – Mal posso esperar para voltar a morar aqui. Não que seja ruim ficar com Sesshoumaru, mas este lugar é meu.

- Um dia desses vou saber como é essa sensação – afirmou Kagome, bebericando. – Eu morava com Rin, depois resolvi fugir para San Jose e morar com o sujeito que eu devia casar. Agora, voltei para morar com Rin.

- Quer ser independente?

- Claro que quero.

Por motivos que não soube explicar direito, Kagome começou a falar com Inuyasha sobre seu relacionamento frustrado, a decisão de mudar para San Jose e seus motivos para retornar a Los Angeles. Tomou o restante da bebida enquanto falava.

- E foi tudo o que aconteceu em minha vida - concluiu ela. – Comecei a trabalhar no Diamond's, tentando saber o que fazer da minha vida. Então Sesshoumaru apareceu e... ponto! Aqui estou.

Kagome tentou terminar simultaneamente com um estalar de dedos, mas não conseguiu.

- Só que não está com Sesshoumaru agora – afirmou Inuyasha.

Kagome terminara seu relato próxima a janela, com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Não se voltou para falar.

- Eu não devia estar aqui... mas quero estar – acrescentou com ousadia.

- Você está noiva do meu irmão.

- Mas não estou apaixonada por ele.

Inuyasha ficou imóvel. Eram as palavras que desejava escutar, há muito. Era como se elas flutuassem no ar, pairando a sua frente. Entretanto... e Sesshoumaru?

- Sesshoumaru sabe como você se sente? – ele indagou, cautelosamente.

- Acho que sim.

- Você acha que sim?

Kagome colocou o copo vazio a mesa, com os cabelos negros emoldurando o rosto bonito, os olhos cor de chocolate sedutores como nunca, provocando reações em várias partes do corpo de Inuyasha.

- Quero beijar você.

A declaração de Kagome vinha cheia de sinceridade e intenções não reveladas.

- Está bem.

Ele não se moveu. Deixou-a decidir. Para sua admiração ela não hesitou em colocar em prática o que dissera, inclinando-se e colocando os lábios quentes aos dele. Aos poucos, Inuyasha envolveu-a nos braços, sentindo-a aconchegar-se a ele.

- Sabe... eu queria fazer isso há tanto tempo – murmurou Kagome.

"E Sesshoumaru", era o pensamento que ocupava a cabeça de Inuyasha. Contudo, a cada segundo que passava, ele escutava menos o que seu cérebro dizia. O coração se acelerava cada vez mais, batendo de encontro ao corpo dela. "Controle-se!", disse a si mesmo. As mãos macias deslizaram por suas costas e o último resquício de controle começava a dissolver-se.

- Kagome! Não posso. Não consigo fazer isso.

Ela imediatamente sentiu-se atingida pela rejeição. Esquecera-se completamente de que ele poderia estar pensando no irmão, porque para ela isso não era motivo. Ela e Sesshoumaru sabiam que não havia sentimento envolvido nessa relação.

- É por causa de Kikiou?

- Claro que não, Kagome.

- Então, qual o problema? – indagou ela, os olhos fitando-o de perto.

Naquele instante, rompeu-se o último fiapo de controle. Inuyasha puxou Kagome de encontro ao seu corpo, encaixando-se deliciosamente nas curvas macias. Percebeu que estava tonto e que não era a bebida que o deixava assim, e sim o fato de beijar Kagome. Retirou a camisa e atirou-a ao assoalho. Puxando-a sobre ele sem pensar mais nada.

Kagome deixou suas mãos deslizarem pela musculatura do tórax dele. A sensação era maravilhosa, tanto que qualquer pensamento coerente deixou de existir. Sentindo-se atrevida, inclinou-se e passou a ponta da língua no pescoço dele.

Inuyasha soltou um gemido, puxou-a para si e beijou-a longamente. Não havia tempo a perder. Nenhum dos dois desejava ter tempo para pensar.

Com suspiros e movimentos apressados um explorou o corpo do outro, e quando uma das mãos acariciou o seio fremente, ela arqueou o corpo. Em seguida um joelho penetrou entre as coxas macias e Kagome teve um último acesso de consciência.

- Acha que devemos? – perguntou ela.

- Acha que não devemos? – Inuyasha devolveu, baixinho.

"Amo você", pensou ela, sem dizer nada.

"Amo você", confessou ele, em pensamento.

Em seguida o corpo de Inuyasha moveu-se contra o dela e Kagome simplesmente entregou-se ao desejo, amando-o, amando aquele momento e desejando aquele homem com nunca desejara nenhum outro em toda a sua vida. Deixou que as mãos, os lábios e a língua a guiassem para aquele mundo de sensações. Foi maravilhoso. Igualou o ritmo das arremetidas para dentro dela com ardor crescente. Ela o amava. Apaixonara-se e agora parecia certo fazer amor com ele. Enquanto o mundo explodia, ela acompanhava o movimento e sentia-se caindo de uma altura enorme, abalada pelo prazer de amar alguém tão completamente.

Mas tarde, aninhada nos braços dele e com o peso de uma das pernas sobre a dela, Kagome beijou os pêlos do peito másculo e aconchegou-se recusando-se a deixar que um só instante de realidade viesse perturbar aquele sonho delicioso.

- Precisamos contar a Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha decidiu, trazendo-a de volta para a terra. – Tão logo quanto possível.

- Mas ainda não... – Kagome respondeu, começando a beijá-lo outra vez.

**--o--**

Rin piscou e tentou focalizar o rosto de Sesshoumaru. Estivera falando com rapidez, tentando manter a atenção de ambos nas palavras cruzadas e falhando completamente. Sesshoumaru fora passar um café, a pedido dela, e agora estendia a xícara em sua direção. Foi só segurar o pires e todo o café pareceu saltar para o tapete bege, no chão.

- Ah, meu Kami! Me desculpe, eu... – começou Rin, levantando-se na mesma hora. – Preciso de um pano úmido, rápido!

Ela cambaleou levemente e as mãos fortes de Sesshoumaru a firmaram.

- Tudo bem.

- Não está tudo bem! – ela exclamou, caminhando em direção a cozinha.

Em pouco tempo percebeu que seu tempo de reação diminuíra bastante com a bebida. Parou a porta e ficou esperando a cozinha parar de girar.

Sesshoumaru passou por ela, umedeceu um pano de pratos e voltou a sala para limpar o café derramado. Rin veio em seguida.

- Deixe-me fazer isso – ofereceu ela.

- Sente-se – ordenou ele, sorrindo.

- Não, eu preciso...

- Sente-se. Não se preocupe, eu limpo – Sesshoumaru tranqüilizou-a, com firmeza.

Rin deixou-se cair no sofá, com um suspiro. Momentos mais tarde Sesshoumaru juntou-se a ela.

- Sou um estorvo para você – resmungou, amuada.

"E agora estou bêbada", pensou ela. Lembrou-se vagamente de que Kagome dissera que ele praticamente não bebia. Não fazia parte do regime dele. De repente sentiu-se enjoada.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

O hálito dele dava a impressão de queimar-lhe o rosto. A sala toda parecia quente. Rin percebeu que não iria vomitar, mas definitivamente precisava de ar puro. Resolveu ficar de pé e ele a auxiliou com o braço. Em seguida caminhou até as portas envidraçadas do terraço, onde Sesshoumaru chegou antes do que ela. Abrindo as duas folhas e os dois saíram para o terraço. A brisa agitou os cabelos de Rin. Estrelas cintilavam acima deles no céu escuro e límpido.

Rin inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

- O que estou fazendo? – disse ela, abrindo os olhos ao compreender que falara em voz alta. Sesshoumaru abraçou-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe o lado do pescoço. – Ou melhor... o que você está fazendo?

- Beijando você – afirmou ele, virando-a até que estivesse de frente para ele.

Rin tinha os olhos arregalados. Tremia inteira.

- Não acho que deva fazer isso. Acho que não quero que faça.

- Pois eu acho que você quer.

- Você parece ter tanta certeza...

Os olhos âmbares capturaram os dela.

- Tenho.

Então a boca de Sesshoumaru tocou a dela e Rin resmungou um débil protesto. Era o que deveria fazer. Protestar contra... mas aquela língua tentava penetrar em sua boca, acariciando os lábios. Sentiu-se como uma observadora enquanto sensações indescritíveis percorriam seu corpo.

- Não posso fazer isso com minha irmã – disse ela, assim que recuperou o fôlego.

- Não estou apaixonado por Kagome.

- Não! Não me diga que... ela pode estar apaixonada por você.

Sesshoumaru negou com a cabeça, pressionou-a contra si para que o corpo dela sentisse o seu, e Rin sentiu a cabeça girar. Compreendeu que não se tratava do efeito do álcool.

- Ela sabe como me sinto – disse ele.

- Não acho que Kagome saiba como se sente.

- Você não sabe a historia completa – argumentou ele.

A atenção de Sesshoumaru, porém, estava nos lábios ao alcance dos seus. Rin passou a língua na ponta dos lábios e acabou provocando outro beijo, dessa vez encostada contra a porta.

- Sesshoumaru...

Sussurrou o nome dele porque não conseguia mais pensar com clareza. Seu corpo enviava mensagens que ela nunca obtivera antes.

- Quero fazer amor com você – disse ele.

Quanto sentiu o toque sensual sob a blusa, Rin deixou de pensar completamente. A única coisa que sentia era a forma como o seio parecia corresponder com vida própria. Um gemido de puro prazer escapou de seus lábios quando percebeu que ele abria a sua blusa. Assim que os lábios tocaram os mamilos rijos, as pernas perderam a sustentação. Sesshoumaru apanhou-a nos braços, provocando um riso de desejo.

Rin não se lembrou, mais tarde, como chegaram ao quarto. As sensações foram as de uma mulher do outro século sendo raptada ou arrastada. Só que ela não resistiu. Entregou-se com abandono, correspondendo aos beijos de forma ardente. Os seios roçavam contra os pêlos do peito musculoso, produzindo uma sensação enlouquecedora em ambos. Em pouco tempo estavam na cama e não havia diferença entre paixão dele e a dela.

"Estou apaixonada", pensou, enquanto ele retirava as roupas de ambos ansiosamente. Quando estavam nus, Rin descobriu um lado primitivo de sua personalidade que não conhecia. Agarrou-o pelos cabelos e puxou-o para junto de si. Quando sentiu que Sesshoumaru a beijava nos seios, arqueou as costas, gemendo de paixão. Gritou e pediu para se possuída, o que mais tarde a envergonhou. Naquele momento, porém, nada a interessava, a não ser o corpo daquele homem no seu.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se mergulhado em um mar de sensações deliciosas. Continuou a beijá-la e acariciá-la até que a própria urgência o obrigou a penetrá-la sem demora. O movimento deixou aos dois sem fôlego no instante inicial, depois os corpos começaram a mover-se num ritmo sensual, que logo se tornou frenético.

Rin chegou ao êxtase uma fração de segundos antes de Sesshoumaru, e os gritos de ambos foram simultâneos. Ela agarrou os ombros largos como se fosse uma tábua de salvação, os dois estremecendo abraçados. Rin teve a impressão de que havia decorrido muito tempo até que ela retornasse a si mesma e se perguntasse onde estava, e com quem.

Olhando os ombros largos e a cabeleira prateada a cobrir-lhe o corpo, ela mal conseguiu acreditar nos acontecimentos recentes em sua vida.

"Fiz amor com Sesshoumaru", disse a si mesma, como se fosse uma observadora distante.

Como se lhe escutasse os pensamentos, ele ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a, com olhos saciados. Devagar, beijou-lhe a boca, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Rin ficou chocada ao sentir outra vez uma onda de calor espalhar-se por seu corpo.

- Acho que cometemos um grande erro – murmurou ela.

- Não...

- Sesshoumaru, eu não faço esse tipo de coisa.

- Nem eu! – ele exclamou provocando uma risada sem humor, que acabou em um beijo. – Não faço. Só que...

- Só que...

- Só que estou com vontade de fazer outra vez.

Depois de falar, mostrou exatamente o que queria dizer.

**--o--**

Os dois voltaram em relativo silêncio, nenhum deles sabia bem o que dizer. Kagome não queria contar a Sesshoumaru. Ainda não. Pelo menos enquanto as coisas estavam começando e eram maravilhosas.

- Deixe que eu falo com ele – pediu Inuyasha. – Ele vai entender. Só precisa saber tudo através de mim.

- Inu, as coisas não são bem como você está imaginando. Ele não está apaixonado por mim. Não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Mas vocês ficaram noivos – argumentou Inuyasha.

- Bem... mais ou menos.

Deveria contar a verdade? Ou isso iria deixar o Sesshoumaru ofendido? Na verdade não tinha a menor idéia sobre como ele ira reagir. Estavam noivos para todos os efeitos, e havia uma grande probabilidade de que ele objetasse que Kagome dormisse com seu irmão.

- De qualquer forma não importa – disse Inuyasha. – Ele acha que está com você, e não vai ser agradável quando descobrir a verdade.

- Você já teve... Quero dizer, alguma coisa parecida com isso já aconteceu com vocês antes? Com outra garota?

- Nunca. Sempre foi uma coisa subentendida entre nós.

- Temos de contar a ele hoje a noite? – indagou ela, com voz sumida.

- Acho que sim.

À medida que se aproximavam da casa, Kagome diminuía a velocidade, até que quando chegaram, vinham em marcha lenta.

- Vou entrar com você – ela decidiu.

- Acho que vai ser melhor se eu fizer isso sozinho.

- Nem pensar – declarou Kagome, fechando a porta do carro e correndo atrás dele.

Rin abriu a porta da casa.

- Kagome!

- Rin!

- Rin! – repetiu Inuyasha, examinando-a com mais atenção, pois parecia assustada.

- Você está bem? Ele machucou você? – quis saber Kagome, segurando a irmã pelo braço.

- O quê? – perguntou Rin, confusa.

- Está vendo como seu irmão recebe as notícias? – indagou Kagome, voltando-se para Inuyasha. – Não foi culpa de Rin que Kagura tenha dito aquelas coisas horríveis. Sesshoumaru deveria saber disso.

- Não... Não é nada disso – balbuciou Rin.

- Onde está Sesshoumaru? – quis saber Inuyasha.

- Na cama. Quero dizer, eu acho. Eu só estava... esperando você chegar para me levar para casa.

- Estava?

- Bem, eu confesso que poderia ter apanhando um táxi. Para dizer a verdade acabei dormindo.

- O sofá não é exatamente a peça mais confortável da casa – comentou Inuyasha, pensando no que iria dizer ao irmão.

- O quê? Ah, sim, claro. Não é mesmo – concordou Rin, em voz baixa.

- Tem certeza que está bem? – insistiu Kagome.

- Estou ótima. Cem por cento. Fabulosa. Mas preciso ir para casa e para a cama. Agora. Pode ser?

- Vá com ela – recomendou Inuyasha.

Era o que podia fazer para evitar inclinar-se e dar-lhe um beijo de despedida. Isso era algo que teria de esperar.

- Você não vai fazer nada hoje a noite – avisou Kagome.

- Se Sesshoumaru já está na cama, não posso fazer nada a não ser ir para a cama também – disse Inuyasha.

- Ele está na cama. Isso mesmo. Mais nada a dizer por hoje – resmungou Rin.

- Tem certeza que está bem?

- Cem por cento – garantiu Rin.

- Ele não fez nada que fosse...

- Não. Ele não fez nada! – para disfarçar o embaraço e mudar de assunto, olhou para a irmã e perguntou: - Onde você e Inuyasha estavam?

Kagome sorriu ao abrir a porta do carro.

- Também não estávamos fazendo nada, apenas dando uma volta na praia.

- É verdade. E as horas passaram sem que nós percebêssemos. – Inuyasha concluiu.

* * *

_Próximo capitulo! _

Está no chuveiro.

O que está fazendo aqui?

O que você esta fazendo aqui?

O que esta acontecendo aqui?

* * *

_Perguntas a serem respondidas nesse próximo e penúltimo capitulo de jogo secreto! O que será que ainda espera esse quarteto?!... ainda tem muitas confusos a acontecer, antes da verdade ser revelada e todos serem felizes... Espero de coração que tenha paciência e esperem até o próximo final de semana! E o nosso penúltimo capitulo._

_Hentai duplo!! aposto que quase ninguém esperava por isso. =D _

_Bom como eu tinha dito foi uma coisa leve... não acharam?! _

Desculpe-me pela demora... só tive tempo nesse domingo... copiei esse capitulo inteiro hoje, meu pulso ta doendo...Y.Y

Mas tudo bem! tudo pelas minhas lindas leitoras, afinal eu havia prometido colocar esse capitulo nesse final de semana e como promessa é divida aqui está e espero que gostem e que esteja do gosto de vocês!!

_Será que isso é um problema?! Bom eu explico... _

_vcs se lembra que eu perguntei que estória seria a próxima a ser adaptada?!_

_Pois bem, recebia algumas sugestões..._

_Só que tem um pequeno – pequenino detalhe...deu empate! Y.Y_

_Vê se pode! dar empate... eu que sou a duvida em pessoa... o que devo fazer?!_

_- Um golpe de Cupido_

_ou_

_-Uma Noiva Perfeita_

_Qual escolher? es a questão!_

_Como não quero encher o saco das minhas leitoras, pedindo pra vcs escolherem entre duas estórias, que ao meu ver são lindas eu fiz um joguinho de sorte! Um joguinho bem simples... pedir ajuda a mãe...U.Ú _

_Beleza já falei com ela... ou melhor com a parede... mais pelo menos minha mãe falou que prefere os cupidos... u.ú_

_Sendo assim eu primeiro vou adaptar "Um golpe de Cupido" e bem engraçado e um pouco perva... mais lindo assim mesmo! _

_Espero que não tenha problemas pra que escolheu "Uma Noiva Perfeita" tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar e morrer de rir com " Um golpe de Cupido" além do mais eu irei adaptar todas as estória e só tem um pouco de paciência comigo..._

Bom eu já falei minhas besteiras... a paciência de vocês deve estar no limite... então vou me despedindo e esperando por todas na próxima semana! Ja ne!! =D

* * *

Antes de começar a responder meus reviews, gostaria que soubessem que costumo aceitar criticas numa boa... porém não aceito ser ofendida por alguém que não me conhece, que não sabe como sou e que se acha no direito de tirar conclusões de algo que tenho quase certeza, não leu... respondendo a você_** Jean G. Summers **_de uma forma educada, coisa que meus pais sempre me ensinaram; se esta escrito Sesshy e Kagome é por que eles – ao meu ver- nessa estória são os personagens principais... e se você não sabe... não tem conhecimento suficiente para entender que, personagens principais e casais, são duas coisas diferentes eu não tenho culpa. Agora se você leu a estória e não gostou tudo bem, afinal gosto não se discute; porém se você não leu eu recomendo que leia antes de julgar essa fic!

_Bom chega de perder tempo com quem não merece! E vamos as minhas adoradas leitoras !! =D_

**Lore Yuki, Tamara, Hinata-chan, Pamela césar, Roberta22, Vivia, lilermen.**

**Lilermen: **Não se preocupe com isso! já fico muito feliz em saber que você esta lendo e adorando a estória =D isso me deixa super-mega-power feliz!!

**Vivia: **HUSHUSHUSHU espero que tenha gostado desse hentai básico! Claro que sim! vou fazer todas as adaptações, só que uma de cada vez se não, não dá, né?! há pode ficar feliz por que "Um golpe de Cupido" será a nova fic a ser adaptada por mim =D e só essa terminar. Continue acompanhando e deixado sua opinião ta?!

**Roberta22: **Há! Eu fico tão feliz em saber que vai continuar comigo, e que gosta da minha fic. E realmente triste... voltar a ver a cara emburrada dos meus professores que parece que vão me matar a qualquer momento com aquelas provas mirabolantes...e realmente muito triste... mas pelo menos da pra rever os amigos...- único consolo- rsrsrsrs Bom eu vou primeiramente adaptar a "Um golpe de Cupido" e sim é realmente muito engraçada e um tanto perva...-acho.. faz um tempo que li esta estória então não tenho certeza...- mais sei que você vai adorar... enquanto a outra estória vai ficar como próxima adaptação – e melhor eu fazer uma por vez, pra não ficar lotado pra mim- espero que compreenda e continue dando sua opinião!!

**Pamela césar: **rsrsrs bom a próxima estória será sim da Rin e do Sesshy em " Um golpe de Cupido", e pra sua felicidade creio que a Rin vai ser um tanto quanto perva e desajeitada! Eu também amo esse casal!! Eu acho o casal mais fofo e lindo que tem em fics de Inuyasha. rsrsrsrs eu não sofro tanto assim mais chego super casada da escola...e ainda tem minha adorável preguiça U.Ú hehehe eu vou amar ouvir sua opinião sobre esse capitulo, ouviu bem moça?! hehe

**Hinata-chan: **HAUSHUAHSUA - isso e coisa da cabeça da Kagome... quando o Inu a beijou ela ficou fantasiando o corpo nu dele junto ao dela e coisa i tal, se sabe né?! XD... em sumo ela é MUITO PERVA!! Haushauhsa- não rolou nada naquela noite não... só aquele beijo mesmo...U.Ú ah espero que você tenha curtido o Hentai do Sesshy e da Rin, vou querer sua opinião falando o que achou, ta?! já que ao meu ver foi um Hentai um tanto leve...XD

**Tamara: **Fico muito feliz em vê-la! Não se preocupe eu entendo completamente o que vc passou meu pc vive me dado dores de cabeça...U.Ú fico tão contente em saber que vc se lembrou dessa fic e que vc ama ela, meu coração da pulos de alegria com isso!! O.O vc é uma garota de coragem... mas até eu –fracote como sou- enfrentaria o mundo só pra passar óleo naquele corpinho do Sesshy gostosão XçX hehe espero que tenha gostado do Hentai e olha que foi dois de uma vez só!! Deixa sua opinião me falando o que achou...beleza?!

**Lore Yuki: **se você quase surtou com um beijo...imagino o que vc passou com o Hentai...hsuhsushus...a sim minhas fic sempre terão um novo capitulo todo final de semana =D bom "Uma Noiva Perfeita" ficara mais para o futuro, esta bem?! espero que não fique chateada com isso, mais eu prometo que assim que eu terminar de escrever "Um golpe de Cupido" ela será minha próxima fic!! já que vc e "desocupada" tenho certeza que não vai ligar e que vai adorar a fic "Um golpe de Cupido" ela é hilária... vou querer suas opiniões sobre a estória ouviu moça!

_É isso ai BEIJOS PARA TODAS !! Amo vocês e até o próximo final de semana!!_

_Deixe seus reviews e suas opiniões!! Ja ne!! _


	12. capitulo XII

**-Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer:** Jogo Secreto foi feito por Natalie Bishop, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPITULO XII**

**--o--**

Quando Rin não queria falar sobre alguma coisa, era mais reservada do que uma ostra. Não que Kagome estivesse particularmente falante naquele domingo, o que significava que a troca de informações entre as irmãs resumiu-se em alguns bocejos, comentários lacônicos e uma dando o maior espaço possível a outra.

O mesmo ocorria na casa de Sesshoumaru, com a diferença que Inuyasha fez algumas tentativas bem-humoradas de conversar, todas ignoradas por um Sesshoumaru preocupado.

Sentindo-se como um ladrão, Inuyasha entrou no escritório de Sesshoumaru para ligar para Kagome. Rin atendeu o telefone, com voz ansiosa. Ele desligou, em vez de perguntar por Kagome. Tudo parecia tão errado, tão cheio de segredos...

"Se eu fumasse, estaria acendendo meu último cigarro em frente ao pelotão de fuzilamento", pensou ele.

Rin permaneceu com a mão sobre o telefone por um bom tempo depois de desligar. Devia sofrer algum tipo de castigo, ser condenada a nunca mais fazer palavras cruzadas, ou ficar em frente a um desfile de homens bonitos que riam dela, porque apesar do que dizia, ela dormira com o mais bonito, Sesshoumaru Ashby. Fizera algo que jamais tivera coragem antes: sucumbira aos desejos mais pecaminosos e acordara em estado de êxtase nos braços de Sesshoumaru, apenas para repetir tudo o que agora ficava recriminando.

Kagome ficou na cama até o meio-dia, olhando os padrões de sombras das folhas projetadas no teto do quarto. Pensando nos acontecimentos do dia anterior, perguntava-se se tudo não teria passado de um sonho.Apertou o travesseiro contra si e fechou com força os olhos, esperando que de alguma forma aquilo terminasse com seu sentimento de impotência. Mas o sonho voltava sempre.

Sesshoumaru fazia exercícios na academia, dava autógrafos, e quando fãs preocupadas perguntavam se ele estava noivo, respondia que sim. "Estou enlouquecendo", pensava ele ao voltar para casa. Tudo o que queria era telefonar para Rin e saber por que ela fugira daquela forma na noite anterior.

Por volta das onze horas da noite, Kagome e Rin fingiam assistir as notícias, enquanto os olhos de ambas procuravam o telefone. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru tentavam descobrir como fazer chamadas que não fossem ouvidas pela outra irmã. Assim a noite se passou, e por volta da segunda-feira de manhã tudo aconteceu de uma vez.

- O vôo da tarde foi cancelado – Sango avisou, próxima do estado de pânico. Sesshoumaru consultou o relógio: seis horas. – Eu transferi vocês para o vôo das dez horas da manhã. Espero que as malas estejam prontas.

- Ainda não! – gritou sesshoumaru, erguendo as cobertas. – Ainda não fiz as malas. Já ligou para Kagome?

- Ainda não, eu...

- Pode deixar que eu ligo – ele avisou, desligando em seguida.

Sem perda de tempo, discou o número de Kagome, esperando que fosse Rin a atender. Ao contrário, foi a voz de Kagome que atendeu.

Superando o desapontamento, transmitiu a informação sem perda de tempo:

- Kagome, aqui é Sesshoumaru. Eles transferiram nosso vôo. Vamos partir as dez horas da manhã. – ao ouvir ruídos indicadores de pânico do outro lado, perguntou – Rin está?

- Está no chuveiro.

Sesshoumaru considerou a idéia de pedir o número do telefone do escritório, mas não teve tempo, pois o telefone foi desligado sem ao menos uma despedida.

Inuyasha apareceu a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru cerca de maia hora depois, observando a atividade do irmão.

- O que está acontecendo? – quis saber ele, bocejando.

Sesshoumaru explicou as mudanças de horários, depois perguntou:

- Por que você não vem comigo nessa viagem?

- Simplesmente achei que não precisava de mim.

Aparentemente aquilo não era verdade, pois Inuyasha sempre viajava com seu cliente número um. O verdadeiro motivo é que quanto soubera que Kagome iria, perdera completamente a vontade a princípio, agora não achava que conseguiria suportar a visão dos dois juntos.

- Está bem. Vejo você na volta, então.

Fechou a mala e saiu. Na rua, logo encontrou um táxi e seguiu para o aeroporto. Ficou aliviado ao encontrar Kagome esperando por ele. Estranhamente, agia como se estivesse esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Algo que ele certamente não sabia o que era. Por fim, ela deu de ombros e perguntou:

- Você já viu os jornais?

- Nunca mais quero ler jornais. Só palavras cruzadas.

- Estão dizendo que você está fora do mercado de casamento para sempre, por minha causa. Está certo que é a foto de Rin, mas mesmo assim...

- Quanto o anúncio começar a veicular, isso tudo vai se esclarecer.

- Não me importo – assegurou Kagome com rapidez. – Pelo menos você conseguiu o que queria, não foi?

Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos.

- Vamos entrar no avião – interrompeu-a, um tanto brusco.

Os dois dirigiram-se juntos para o balcão.

**--o--**

No escritório, Rin não conseguia evitar o impulso de ligar para casa e verificar suas mensagens. Uma parte dela começava a sentir-se magoada. Como podia um homem como Sesshoumaru fazer amor daquela forma e depois nem ao menos telefonar? Uma ligação rápida para Kagome naquela manhã e mais nada? Será que o sujeito não tinha sentimentos?

Apanhou os papéis sobre sua escrivaninha num movimento brusco do braço e observando-os cair para o chão. Sabia que teria de reuni-los outra vez. Ouviu, com ansiedade crescente, as quatro chamadas necessárias antes que a secretária atendesse.

"Por favor, meu Kami, que Sesshoumaru tenha ligado", pensou.

Digitou a senha e ouviu a máquina anunciando que haviam duas novas mensagens.

Duas mensagens! Ela olhou o relógio, imaginando se ele teria tido tempo antes de apanhar o avião. Enviou a ordem para ouvir a primeira.

- _Aloha_Kagome! Aqui é Jakotsu. Kitty Diggins quer você de qualquer jeito. Na volta a gente marca reunião.

Rin escutou a voz fina e apressada do agente da irmã, tamborilando os dedos de impaciência.

- _Aloha_ Você não vai acreditar! _Harrington __High_ quer você de volta. Tiraram Heather. Me ligue.

Rin baixou a cabeça entre as mãos e lembrou a si mesma que era uma idiota completa. Ele havia dito que não dormia com outras mulheres, mas de que adiantava a palavra de um ídolo como ele? Ela fora apenas mais uma em sua lista. Uma lista grande.

E estava noivo de sua irmã!

- Rin? Afinal, Sesshoumaru está saindo com você ou com sua irmã? – quis saber Sara, colocando a cabeça no interior da sala. – A fotografia mostra você, mas insistem em chamar você de Kagome.

- Kagome está noiva dele – informou Rin, de má vontade.

- Mas aquelas coisas que você disse... sobre você e Sesshoumaru...

- Eu estava inventando. Chama-se mentira. Sou uma grande mentirosa...

Sara olhou para ela de modo estranho e saiu da sala. Rin pensou em comprar todos os jornais e ler os mexericos, mas essa idéia lhe provocou dor de cabeça. Estava de ressaca.

- O que está procurando? – quis saber Sara, mais tarde.

Rin estava mexendo embaixo da pia, na sala do café.

- Arsênico – informou Rin.

- Arsênico?

- Estou procurando uma aspirina. Não estou bem.

- É, você parece mesmo um pouco cansada. Talvez devesse ir para casa – sugeriu Sara.

Agora, além de tudo, ela ainda parecia mal. Apesar de tudo, levou em conta o conselho de Sara.

- É, pode ser que eu faça isso.

E pela segunda vez no espaço de uma semana, fez o que jamais fizera antes: deixou o trabalho porque estava quase doente.

**--o--**

Era o início da tarde quando o avião aterrisou em Honolulu. Kagome saiu do avião e foi recepcionada com um _lei,_ o colar de flores com o qual os havaianos tradicionalmente recebem os visitantes. Sesshoumaru foi recebido por uma multidão de fãs, pois suas chegada fora alardeada pelos divulgadores da Colônia Primitivas.

Tudo em nome dos negócios, pensou Kagome, cansada. Depois ficou surpresa quando foi cercada por um grupo de repórteres e fotógrafos querendo todos os detalhes do casamento dos dois.

Sesshoumaru pegou-a pelo braço e levou-a dali, sorrindo e acenando para a horda de pessoas enquanto deslizava para o interior da limusine.

- Minhas malas – protestou ela.

- Vão trazer tudo.

O hotel ficava na praia, em estilo extravagante, com o saguão abrindo-se diretamente para a areia de Waikiki. Um buquê de flores brancas e vermelhas aguardava no quarto. Kagome fez o reconhecimento do espaçoso apartamento, reparou que havia uma porta de comunicação entre os quartos e pensou em bater, resolvendo primeiro apreciar a vista do terraço. A visão das cores da praia chegou a umedecer seus olhos. Em pouco tempo chorava, e reconheceu que a fonte de seus males não era apenas a beleza da paisagem.

Estava apaixonada pelo irmão certo, mais noiva do errado.

Inuyasha nem chegara a telefonar na noite anterior.

"Você também não chegou a ligar para ele", lembrou a si mesma. No seu caso, porém, a causa fora Sesshoumaru. Será que Inuyasha não podia ter pensado num jeito de falar com ela?! Ou todas as juras de amor que haviam trocado eram apenas palavras sem valor?

Várias horas mais tarde foi Sesshoumaru quem bateu a porta de comunicação.

- Está pronta para jantar?

Ele usava uma camisa azul-escura, aberta até o umbigo, e calça preta. Parecia atraente, admitiu ela para si mesma. Porém percebeu que teria apreciado uma das camisas de surfista, tão populares ali no Havaí.

Kagome trajava um vestido amarelo-limão, que a fazia compreender como precisava bronzear-se. Aceitou o braço que Sesshoumaru oferecia e suspirou. Era noiva dele, pelo menos durante aquela viagem, e era melhor começar a agir de acordo.

**--o--**

Os óculos escuros eram uma das peças mais importantes do vestuário, pensou Inuyasha. Serviam para esconder a identidade. Já haviam servido para esconder olhos avermelhados, mas naquele dia a idéia era esconder-lhe a identidade. O fato de que era Inuyasha Ashby, o irmão de Sesshoumaru. Habitualmente as pessoas não o reconheciam mesmo, porém com óculos escuros tornava-se anônimo. Claro, Sesshoumaru não conseguiria fazer isso, por causa dos cabelos compridos e da tendência a desnudar o peito, mas Inuyasha voava completamente incógnito para Honolulu, da forma que preferia.

Na verdade, não sabia o que fazer. Nem tinha idéia do motivo que o levara a aproximar-se da cena do crime, para poder ser torturado pelo irmão dirigindo olhares melosos para a mulher que ele amava. Certo, Sesshoumaru não costumava fazer olhares melosos...e nem Kagome, para dizer a verdade. Mesmo sem os olhares melosos, Ela continuava sendo noiva dele e só isso já se constituía numa tortura.

Acabou cochilando, para repor uma parte do sono que perdera na noite anterior. Dormiu profundamente o restante da viagem.

Acordou quando as rodas tocaram solo havaiano. Chegara a Honolulu, porém inclinava-se a tomar o primeiro vôo de volta. Desembarcou e parou alguns instantes no aeroporto, procurando resolver o que fazer.

Sentiu-se empurrado por trás, por uma passageira na multidão.

- Com licença, por favor.

Reconheceu a voz, Inuyasha retirou os óculos e encarou a mulher que o empurrara.

- Rin?

Ela empalideceu a menção do nome.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Os dois riram, pois haviam falado ao mesmo tempo.

- Estava nesse vôo? – quis saber Inuyasha. – Eu estava.

- Vim na classe turística.

- E eu na primeira classe. Veio ver Kagome?

- Acho que sim. Você veio ver Sesshoumaru?

- Acho que sim. – respondeu ele.

Os dois se fitaram por um instante.

- Kagome sabe que você veio?

- Não – admitiu Rin. – Sesshoumaru?

- Também não.

- Fiz reserva num hotel por perto. Não queria ficar no mesmo que eles.

- Por que não?

- Simplesmente não quis.

Inuyasha sentia-se melhor a cada instante, embora não soubesse exatamente o motivo.

- Vamos tomar um táxi – sugeriu ele. – Não tenho reserva, mas onde quer que você vá ficar está bom para mim.

- Não quer que Sesshoumaru saiba que está aqui?

- Não sei mais o que quero. – desabafou Inuyasha, frustrado.

- Nem eu!

Os dois entraram no táxi sorrindo. Absurdamente ele teve vontade de trocar com ela um aperto de mão, como se ambos fossem cúmplices num crime. Rin, com um sentimento parecido, fez exatamente o que ele imaginara. Estendeu a mão, que ele aceitou, selando um pacto mudo e inesperado.

**--o--**

A filmagem do dia ocorria numa parte da ilha que parecia suficientemente com uma selva intocada para transmitir as imagens da Colônia Primitiva. No início, Kagome estava ansiosa para trabalhar, mas depois de quinze horas sem resultados palpáveis e um olho preto no local onde Sesshoumaru acidentalmente a acertara com um galho, seu entusiasmo diminuíra bastante. E o próprio Sesshoumaru era um verdadeiro urso! Grunhia, rosnava e franzia a testa, geralmente de mau humor. Mas quem se importava? Estava começando a acreditar completamente na teoria de Rin sobre homens bonitos. À medida que o dia se passava, resolveu que não gostava de nenhum dos irmãos Ashby e desejava que nenhum deles tivesse cruzado seu caminho.

- Talvez precisemos de mais maquiagem – observou um dos assistentes de produção, agarrando-lhe o queixo e voltando o roto para observar melhor. – Isto ainda está feio.

- Bem, pelo menos sabemos a quem culpar – respondeu Kagome, com um sorriso tenso.

- Não se chateie. Afinal, foi um acidente.

Porém Kagome estava de mau humor. Rin deixara uma mensagem para que ela ligasse para Jakotsu, e foi o que ela fez, durante um dos intervalos. A euforia do agente sobre a Kitty-Diggins e seu retorno a _Harrington __High_ deviam ter elevado seu estados de espírito, mas isso não aconteceu. Mesmo quando ele contou sobre sua inimiga figadal, Heather Amherst, expulsa do seriado, por alguma resolução misteriosa da chefe da torcida, sua resposta fora:

- O que aconteceu? Ela caiu do alto da pirâmide humana ou coisa parecida?

O dia de filmagens foi encerrado por volta de sete horas, mas até retornarem ao hotel e tomarem um banho, já eram nove horas. Fazendo uma careta para a porta de comunicação, Kagome resolveu descer até o bar, pensando em tomar um coquetel tropical, porém decidiu que o álcool só faria piorar seu estado de depressão. Foi passear na praia.

Admirando a espuma das ondas ao longe e a textura macia da areia, sentiu a brisa morna no rosto, repleta de aromas oceânicos que se misturavam ao odor do óleo após banho em sua pele. Suspirou e procurou encontrar sua paz interior. O mais importante era desvencilhar-se daquele noivado de mentira, com ou sem a Colônia Primitiva. Com ou sem Kitty-Diggins. Com ou sem _Harrington_ _High_ Chegara o momento de colocar as coisas na linha.

Assim que a decisão foi tomada, Kagome sentiu-se melhor. Erguendo o queixo e fechando os olhos, saboreou o momento com um sorriso desenhado nos lábios.

Adiante, na praia, havia luzes e o ruído de conversas sob um caramanchão arredondado, onde turistas e habitantes locais se divertiam ao som de música ao vivo. Aproximando-se, lembrou-se de que seu rosto não devia estar bonito de ver, pois o inchaço diminuíra porém não desaparecera, e o tom arroxeado tornara-se mais profundo.

No entanto, não se importava. De repente ficara com vontade de conversar, ouvir outras pessoas.

Usava um sarongue estampado com motivos tropicais em vários tons de azul. Tirou as sandálias e deixou-as pendendo da mão enquanto caminhava pela areia. Vinda das sombras pela a luz, entrou ofuscada pela refração da monumental pilha de garrafas em forma de pirâmide que ocupava quase todo o centro da cabana e chegava quase até o teto. O_ barman_, um havaiano, cumprimentou-a com um sorriso aberto.

- _Aloha_, bela dama. O que quer beber?

Kagome lançou ao homem um olhar irônico. Bonita? Com o olho daquele jeito?

- Acho que... – começou ela, interrompendo-se.

De onde estava, num dos lados da pirâmide de garrafas, enxergava o braço de outro cliente, cujo rosto se encontrava fora da vista. Tratava-se de um homem, no bar, usando uma camisa de surfista cujo padrão era conhecido. Reconheceu também o braço sujo dono não deveria estar no Havaí!

Deslizando para frente ela ficou mais surpresa a medida que enxergava mais. Era Inuyasha. E então sua surpresa tornou-se choque porque a companheira dele era sua própria irmã.

- Rin! – exclamou ela, aproximando-se.

Outros clientes olhavam ao redor com interesse. Rin, entretanto, apareceu mais devagar, e agitou a mão na direção de Kagome.

- Oi, mana. Eu já começava a me perguntar se a gente iria se ver essa noite.

- Você está bêbada? – perguntou Kagome, sentindo toda a frustração de uma só vez.

- _Moi?_ – fez a irmã, colocando a mão no peito. – Ainda não tive tempo. E você sabe que eu não estava bebendo de verdade no _bistreau_. Aquilo foi para só para o sr. Maravilha.

O discurso talvez fosse mais convincente se a última parte não tivesse sido pastosa e indefinida. Kagome voltou sua atenção para Inuyasha, que a olhava de forma silenciosa. Não era bom sinal, dada que a última comunicação fora carnal.

- E você?

- Estou aqui... por Sesshoumaru. Sou agente dele.

Por algum motivo, ele e Rin acharam aquilo muito engraçado, olharam um para o outro e caíram na gargalhada.

Inuyasha ergueu seu próprio copo. Como o de Rin, estava cheio com um líquido branco e leitoso, onde uma substância pastosa e vermelha escorria pelas bordas transparentes, formando desenhos estranhos no interior.

- Deixe-me oferecer-lhe uma bebida. Chama-se _Rio de lava._

- Eu jurei que nunca mais iria beber, depois da noite passada, mas Inuyasha é muito persuasivo – disse Rin.

- Sei muito bem disso. – murmurou Kagome.

- Só que eu gosto muito mais desse do que de vinho. O que tem dentro mesmo.

- Rum – explicou Inuyasha. – E... alguma outra coisa.

- Merecemos, não merecemos? – indagou Rin.

- Merecemos, sim – concordou ele.

Olhou para Rin e os dois trocaram um sorriso e bateram os copos, enquanto o _barman_ foi fazer outro coquetel para Kagome.

Porém ela se sentia irritada e magoada, e quanto mais os dois pareciam íntimos mais Kagome tinha vontade de gritar. Porém, controlou o tom de voz.

- Não quero beber nada.

Inuyasha inclinou-se e segurou-a pelo antebraço. Kagome tentou recuar.

- Como arranjou esse olho roxo?

- Foi um acidente – respondeu ela, tentando retirar o braço.

- Que tipo de acidente?

- Me solte! – Kagome retirou o braço, desequilibrando-o e quase derrubando-o do banco.

Quem acabou evitando a queda foi Rin, que passou o braço pela cintura dele e puxo-o de volta. Foi a gota de água que faltava. Kagome não conseguiu controlar a onda de fúria que se ergueu dentro dela.

- Nunca mais toque em mim! Vá procurar Kikiou, ou talvez Rin. Não me importo. Mas a próxima vez que você planejar beber champanhe, fazer piquenique e retirar os lençóis dos móveis, chame uma delas.

- Lençóis dos móveis? – perguntou Rin, fazendo esforço para focalizar a irmã.

- Kagome! Não estou com Rin – protestou Inuyasha. – Não como você está pensando.

- Meu Kami, claro que não! – afirmou Rin, olhando para ele como se tivesse ficado maluco.

- Pois vocês podiam ter me enganado direitinho – retrucou Kagome.

Girou nos calcanhares para afastar-se dali e deu de encontro ao peito forte de Sesshoumaru.

**--o--**

Fora um dia ruim desde o início, e Sesshoumaru sabia que a culpa era dele. Tentara colocar a energia necessária para seu personagem meio selvagem, mas tudo o que conseguira fora produzir ruídos e caretas. Sentira-se muito mal por ter atingido Kagome com o cipó, mas até mesmo suas desculpas haviam sido sem sentimentos.

Tudo acontecia por causa de Rin. Ele a amava. Provavelmente desde o primeiro instante em que a vira, examinando-o com aqueles olhos chocolates e dizendo palavras ásperas. Como se soubesse que a rispidez não passava de uma máscara para encobrir um coração sensível. Ficou surpreso por descobrir a mulher que amava ficando noivo da irmã dela, mas era a verdade.

Depois de tomar um banho de chuveiro, um copo de suco de abacaxi e conversar um pouco consigo mesmo ao espelho, Sesshoumaru batera a porta de Kagome, com a intenção de se desculpar por seu comportamento. Porém ela não estava, e ele descera e acabara vindo até o bar, onde uma cena inesperada o aguardava. Rin. Com Inuyasha.

E Kagome, com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas. Aproximara-se, e agora tentava acalmá-la.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ele.

- Você de alguma forma é responsável por aquele olho roxo? – interveio Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com um gesto.

- Eu soltei o cipó cedo demais. Acabou batendo no rosto dela. Vim pedir desculpas outra vez – justificou-se, tentando fazer com que Kagome erguesse o rosto. – E também por ser tão mal-humorado.

- Não tem importância. Agora me solte, quero subir.

- Espere. Só um minuto – pediu Sesshoumaru. – Eu queria explicar porque estava de mau humor. É um assunto que já me incomoda há algum tempo. Não posso continuar com esse noivado. Sei que fui eu quem quis assim, mas... – Sesshoumaru interrompeu-se quando Kagome fitou-o, de olhos arregalados de surpresa. – Gostei muito de tudo o que fez por mim, mas não acho que seja justo com você. Não estou sendo honesto com ninguém, porque... porque... estou apaixonado por sua irmã.

* * *

Próximo capitulo -ultimas emoções-

_-Eu sabia! Eu sabia! –exclamou, olhando para Inuyasha. – Vamos lá. Se vai bater nele faça de uma vez. Aliás, me dá licença. _

_-Quem disse que sou gay? _

_-Seu macho arrogante – respondeu ela. – Não amo. _

_- Parece "case comigo" aí no centro. (...palavras cruzadas!! XD)_

Ok! finalmente o penúltimo capitulo! Eba!! Espero que tenham adorado esse capitulo... demorou mais chegou!!

Eu espero todos aqui nessa mesma fic para o próximo e ultimo capitulo dessa fantástica estória, posso contar com todas vcs?!

* * *

**-o- **

Eu confio em minhas leitoras! Sei que nenhuma teve pensamentos assassinos para a minha pessoa... –vestida com uma armadura atrás de um escudo-

Certo eu já sei! eu não postei na semana passada...porém tenho um bom e convincente desculpa! E o seguinte...

... bom...eu... é... ta bem eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa! –se encolhendo atrás do escudo-

Aconteceu alguns imprevistos... ai eu acabei ficando sem tempo pra escrever a fic e tudo mais...

Porém eu vou fazer de tudo pra que isso não se repita de novo... (espero)

Olhe pelo lado bom dá coisa... (e tem lado bom nisso?! o.Ó)

Se eu não tivesse atrasado, esse acabaria sendo o ultimo capitulo K.K

(e agora a gente vai ter que esperar até o próximo final de semana pra saber o que acontece!! Isso não e bom não!!) grr...

Bom espero que aceitem meus mais sinceros pedidos de desculpas!! U.Ú

E esperem pacientemente até o próximo capitulo e o primeiro capitulo da nova fic!! (dois capítulos em um final de semana!)

**-o-**

* * *

_**Respondendo as minhas amadas leitoras! Adoro ler seus reviews!!**_

**Lilermen, Pamela césar, Roberta22, Lore Yuki, Tamara, Hanari, Nike-chan, Hinata-chan**

**Hinata-chan: **rsrsrsrsr eu não faria a crueldade de só fazer o hentai do Inu e da Ka, já que meus personagens favoritos são a Rin e o Sesshy! Que bom que vc curtiu o Hentai isso me deixa contente... acho que ele esta realmente falando do sexo... que a vida sexual dele e meio parada, pois ele só costuma sair com as pessoas que confia, e não fica com qualquer uma só pra transar... entende?! O.o porém ele podia estar se referindo também ao fato de supostamente esta traindo a irmã dela... deve ser uma mistura dos dois... XD (discutindo a vida pessoal e sexual dos outros...coisa feia...já pensou se ele descobre?!)

**Tamara: **o que posso dizer?! Me perdoa!! Ó.Ò como eu disse fiquei sem tempo... eu to com a alto estima lá encima depois de ler seu review, puxa melhor fic do mundo!! foi um pouco demais, não acha? bom ele realmente foi um grosso... e posso entender o que vc teve ter passado... não e nada legal quanto alguém de ofende sem ter realmente um motivo para tal ato... como vc disse parece que tem pessoas que tem que aprender a criticar sem precisar ofender a pessoas... espero que me perdoe pela demora, que não queira me matar e que goste desse capitulo! No próximo final de semana teremos o ultimo capitulo e ainda mais, o primeiro capitulo de Um golpe de Cupido!

**Nike-chan: **haushuahsuashua ta aquecendo!! E agora esfriando...que peninha já estamos no final U.Ú huahsuahushaus você realmente achou a Ka-chan meio quenga nessa fic?! mas eu concordo completamente a Ka-chan e a mais perva dessa fic rsrsrs; elas realmente na maioria das fics ou são santinhas ou tem muita atitude acumulada! me desculpe pela demora... espero que goste desse capitulo e que acompanhe a próxima fic!

**Hanari: **que bom que acho minha fic maravilhosa! Fico muito feliz!! (eu também fico com raiva desse tipo de comentário sem noção...o que eu tenho melhor pra fazer agora, como vc disse, é ignorar esse tipo de comentário igual ao dele, afinal são coisas que não merecem minha atenção...) ha que bom que vc achou legal o resumo da próxima fic! então acompanhe vc vai amar, e espero de coração sempre poder ouvir o que você tem a dizer! E uma pena, porem sim... eu só posso atualizar as fics de final de semana... mais pense o seguinte você sempre terá um novo capitulo todo final de semana, assim não precisa esperar meses, semanas pra ver algo novo... espero que não fique chateada com isso, e que acompanhe sempre minhas fics...que faço de coração, esperando agradar alguém em algum lugar desse nosso planetinha!

**Lore Yuki: **Conta?! O.O hospital?! O.O Kami-sama...haushuahsuahsuahusah eu aposto que seu coração amo a surpresinha dos dois hentai! putz minha mãe no começo me achava louca, agora a coisa já ficou comum aqui em casa, eu começo a rir assim do nada é "super normal" ... e pior as vezes eu to lá na escola sem fazer nada, ai eu me lembro daquela fic engraçada e começo a rir...(sem se lembrar que ta na escola, em sala de aula, e com um professor rabugento no meu pé) puxa vc achou a Ka-chan ousada então vai amar a próxima fic... (momento propaganda) ela além de engraçada, a Rin vai ser um tanto quanto ousada demais...tenho quase certeza te que vc vai dar altas risadas com a próxima fic! vou querer ouvir sua opinião pra saber se estou certa ou não!

**Roberta22: **boa e sutil, gostei disso pra descrever o hentai deles! rsrsrs bom já começou o momento "revelação" o Sesshy foi o primeiro corajoso, e agora o que será que acontece?! isso só no próximo capitulo mesmo...U.Ú não fica triste não, é os últimos capítulos... mas ainda temos muitas fic (se kami-sama deixar) para eu escrever e você ler, então sempre ficaremos juntinhas! Espero não desapontar suas expectativas sobre a próxima fic! porém eu gosto muito dela, ela é uma das minha favoritas... então estou torcendo para que você goste tanto quanto eu!

**Pamela césar:** rsrsrsrs não esperava hentai duplo apesar de que foi curtinho e leve... as revelações já começara mais o desfecho da estória ficou pro ultimo capitulo! O que será que acontece?! bom eu não vou falar... continue acompanhado e conferindo sempre! E acompanhe tbm o próxima fic... cheia de coisas engraçadas de situações embaraçosas e muito mais...

**Lilermen: **Nossa vc foi a única que me falou que já esperava um hentai duplo! você e muito esperta! rsrsrs em compensação eu ainda fiz a surpresa delas estarem bêbadas, o que tenho certeza realmente não tinha passado pela cabeça de ninguém... a verdade já começou, e ainda, em publico! O que será que vai rolar?! Vai acabar nas capas de jornais, como sempre?! Bom só esperando pra ver... gomen pela demora desse capitulo! E continue aqui pra saber como será esse ultimo capitulo!

**-o- **


	13. capitulo XIII

**-Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Jogo Secreto foi feito por **Natalie Bishop**, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Jogo Secreto**

**--o--**

**CAPITULO XIII**

**--o--**

Inuyasha e Rin abriram a boca ao mesmo tempo. Sesshoumaru, que falara olhando para Rin, voltou o rosto para observar a reação de Kagome.

- Está falando sério? – quis saber ela, com uma voz quase inaudível. 

- Estou – respondeu ele.

Olhou para Rin com tamanha ternura que era impossível duvidar do que ele dizia. O fato de ela estar boquiaberta, quase estragava o efeito, mas quando Kagome pensou bem percebeu que fora melhor daquela forma. Sua irmã parecia perplexa, e isso era algo quase impossível. 

- Desculpe-me. Você foi perfeita, e fez mais do que eu havia pedido durante o tempo todo – Sesshoumaru disse a Kagome. – Se houver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar você no futuro conte comigo, mas acho que sua carreira está bem dirigida. Você tem talento natural suficiente para progredir e vou acabar contando que conheci você enquanto não era famosa.

- Quem você pensa que é? – perguntou Inuyasha, abruptamente. 

Kagome voltou-se para olhar. Ele ainda estava estupefato, mas tinha os punhos fechados e saíra do banco. Com as pernas levemente separadas, a aparência era de quem estava pronto para brigar. 

- O que foi? – Sesshoumaru olhava intrigado para o irmão.

- Idiota! – desabafou Inuyasha.

Jamais sentira vontade de bater em Sesshoumaru, mas naquele momento fazia todo o esforço possível para não dar um soco no rosto dele. Kagome não merecia aquilo. Embora uma parte de sua mente estivesse aliviada por Sesshoumaru não estar apaixonado por ela, outra parte queria defender a honra dela por todos os meios.

- Inuyasha! – gritou Kagome.

No instante de tensão entre os irmãos, Rin acordou de sua estupefação. Só uma idéia ocupava sua cabeça: Sesshoumaru estava dando o fora em sua irmã.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – exclamou, olhando para Inuyasha. – Vamos lá. Se vai bater nele faça de uma vez. Aliás, me dá licença.- Rin afastou Inuyasha com um braço e postou-se em frente a Sesshoumaru. – De todas as coisas egoístas para dizer, você bateu o recorde. É um idiota, sabia? Quem pensa que é para usar as pessoas como peões e depois descartá-las? Kagome é um ser Humano dez vezes melhor do que você, fique sabendo. Um bilhão de vezes melhor... mas não estou surpresa. Nunca confiei em homem bonito. São todos iguais. Cheguei a acreditar que você fosse uma exceção, mas infelizmente estava errada. Se eu tivesse respeitado minhas regras...

Rin parou para respirar, abafando a voz que a lembrava do motivo pelo qual Sesshoumaru fazia aquilo. Ele a amava.

Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

- Rin... – Kagome sentia-se incapaz de articular mais uma palavra.

Sua cabeça parecia inchada de tantas informações ao mesmo tempo. A velocidade de reação de Rin era demais para ela.

- Além do mais, as mulheres não merecem ser tratadas com tanto desprezo. Só porque você é bonito não quer dizer que precisamos de você. Eu acho aliás, que todos os homens bonitos são um risco que as mulheres não devem correr. Ficam todos achando o máximo a aparência física e esquecem quem são por dentro. E você, também – continuou ela, apontando um dedo para Inuyasha. – Pelo amor de Kami, tome uma atitude! Dê um soco nele. A menos que esse rostinho seja lucrativo demais para você estragar...

Inuyasha mal podia conter a fúria contra o irmão, depois das provocações de Rin.

- Se importa de sair da frente? Quero ter uma conversa com meu irmão.

- Faça o favor – concordou ela, afastando-se.

- Você não achou nada disso quando a gente fez amor, Rin. – protestou Sesshoumaru.

A cabeça de Inuyasha moveu-se do irmão para Rin e de volta, e o movimento pareceu despertar a ação da lava que ingerira. De repente achou melhor focalizar o mundo com um olho de cada vez, para evitar que tudo girasse. Acertar um soco no irmão parecia uma idéia atraente, apesar de não se lembrar muito bem do motivo. Não importava.

Inuyasha fez um movimento desajeitado em direção ao irmão, vibrando um golpe fraco no maxilar dele.

- Inuyasha!

A voz de Kagome parecia vir de muito longe.

- Pare com isso, Inuyasha – pediu Sesshoumaru, empurrando o irmão com tanta facilidade que a raiva aumentou.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Inuyasha atirou-se contra o irmão. Inuyasha escutou a voz das irmãs ao longe, sabendo que era com ele, mas sem entender o que diziam. Até que uma frase penetrou em sua mente: 

- Você dormiu com Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Kagome a irmã.

- Saia de cima de mim! – exigiu Sesshoumaru, com voz fraca.

O corpo do irmão o havia atingido no plexo solar, deixando-o fraco. Agora nem conseguia empurrar Inuyasha de cima dele.

- Eu... não planejei nada – desculpou-se Rin.

- Você... dormiu com Sesshoumaru? – repetiu Kagome.

- Bem, pelo menos ele não é gay – afirmou Rin.

Inuyasha ergueu-se e olhou para as estrelas. Definitivamente tudo parecia fora de foco, a não ser a observação de Rin. Sem ser capaz de resistir, começou a rir. Gargalhar, olhou na direção de Kagome, que estava curvada. Quando ela levantou a cabeça, percebeu que o rosto avermelhado fazia esforço para ficar sério. Ela levou a mão a boca.

- Você está bem? – indagou kagome.

- Quem disse que sou gay? – quis saber Sesshoumaru.

- Foram só rumores – explicou Rin.

- Foi por isso que dormiu comigo?

- Está maluco?

- Só quero saber por que dormiu comigo. Mas nada.

O rosto de Sesshoumaru parecia esculpido em pedra. Gostaria de estar se sentindo bem o suficiente para levantar, mas o fôlego ainda não voltara ao normal.

No silêncio que se seguiu, enquanto Rin lutava para encontrar uma resposta que fizesse mais sentido do que a verdade, Kagome adiantou-se.

- Fiz amor com Inuyasha porque o amo. – declarou ela.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de todos. Os outros três olharam-na em dúvida, como se não tivesse ouvido direito. Sesshoumaru e Rin olhavam para Kagome e para Inuyasha, alternadamente. Sesshoumaru logrou ergue-se, por fim, estendendo a mão a seu irmão.

- Você e Kagome fizeram amor e você queria me bater por ir para a cama com Rin?

- Não é a mesma coisa – argumentou Inuyasha, ainda distraído pelo significado da declaração de Kagome. 

Ela acabara de declarar que amava a ele, Inuyasha. Ainda não conseguia acreditar.. Ajudou o irmão a erguer-se. Depois os dois se entreolharam, nenhum conseguindo evitar o sorriso espontâneo.

Kagome sentia a boca seca. Expusera seus sentimentos e ainda assim não sabia o que ele sentia por ela.

Rin encontrava-se mais distante, certa de que a terra iria abrir-se e engoli-la a qualquer momento. Aquela noite não parecia real. Nada parecia verdadeiro naquele cenário extravagante. Nada.

O braço de Sesshoumaru estendeu-se na direção dela, puxando-a contra si.

- Não me deixe em suspense – sussurrou, contra os cabelos lisos.

- Não sei o que dizer...

Ele segurou delicadamente o queixo de Rin e a encarou de perto.

- Você também me ama – Sesshoumaru declarou, contente.

- Seu macho arrogante – respondeu ela. – Não amo.

- Ama, sim. 

Kagome manteve a atenção em Rin e Sesshoumaru. Ao menos surpreendeu-se. Provavelmente sabia dos sentimentos de um pelo outro. Era fácil de ver. Só não sabia o que Inuyasha achava de tudo. A cada segundo, tornava-se mais ansiosa pelas palavras dele.

- Kagome...

- Você sabia sobre eles? – interrompeu ela. – Eu devia ter percebido antes, isso sim. Rin está agindo de forma estranha ultimamente. Pior do que o normal.

- Eu escutei isso – disse Rin, tentando virar-se, mas impedida por Sesshoumaru.

Os braços fortes a enlaçavam pela cintura. Era o paraíso na concepção de Rin e ela só desejava fechar os olhos e pedir que ele a levasse para alguma praia deserta. Ou para a selva.

- Toda aquela história com as palavras cruzadas – continuava Kagome. – E as observações de Rin sobre como Sesshoumaru era bonito, e portanto, pouco confiável. Tudo besteira para esconder os motivos verdadeiros... 

- Escutei isso, tamb...- começou Rin, com a boca selada por um beijo. 

Kagome olhou para os dois, a silhueta desenhada ao luar... a beleza dos cabelos do casal, entrelaçados pela brisa, fez com que sentisse vontade de chorar.

Naquele instante os braços de Inuyasha deslizaram pelo corpo de Kagome por trás, abraçando-a.

- A gente não poderia ter feito amor a menos que se amasse – murmurou ele, próximo ao ouvido de Kagome, provocando um arrepio. – Mesmo assim, gostei de ouvir você dizer isso.

- Inuyasha!

Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes que seus lábios estivessem envolvidos num beijo apaixonado. O silêncio durou vários segundos.

**--o--**

Quatro meses mais tarde, Rin, Kagome, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estavam no Java Café juntos. Rin declarou que estava achando difícil as palavras cruzadas do _New__ York Times_ daquele sábado. 

- Não, não me ajude – pediu ela, dando um tapa na mão de Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha ignorava os dois, interessado em acariciar o pescoço de Kagome.

- Acho que essa é minha parte preferida, em você – declarou ele.

- As pessoas estão olhando – protestou ela, sem fazer o menor esforço de afastá-lo.

- Eu disse para não me ajudar – declarou Rin, olhando para Sesshoumaru.

- O que foi? Eu nem me mexi – protestou Sesshoumaru.

- Mexeu, sim.

Sorrindo com indulgência, ele dedicou-se a acariciar o pé de rin por baixo da mesa, sem reparar nos outros freqüentadores que não cessavam de olhar para os quatro famosos. A mídia havia se dedicado a divulgar de todas as formas o romance dos quatro. Não era todo dia que duas irmãs e dois irmãos se juntava, principalmente quando um deles era_o_ Sesshy. O verão se passara numa série de mexericos sobre eles. Os quatro ignoraram as piores partes, naturalmente.

Tudo foi aproveitado como parte da campanha de lançamento da Colônia Primitiva. Com os novos contratos dos comerciais da Kitty-Diggins e o papel em _Harrington High,_ Kagome dera um impulso grande a sua carreira, ascendendo com Sesshoumaru. O momento era definitivamente de comemoração, e os quatro estavam envolvidos numa discussão amigável sobre onde almoçar. Inuyasha optava por um local onde poderia comer um belo churrasco, porém Sesshoumaru fez pé firme, e ao final três saladas venceram a carne vermelha. 

Kagome esticou o pescoço para observar as palavras cruzadas da irmã.

- Parece "casa comigo" aí no centro.

- É "case comigo" – esclareceu Rin. – Esses novatos... trata-se de uma música. Com aquela antiga de uma das cantoras do Fifth Dimension, _Case comigo, Bill_. O problema é que essa não encaixa. 

- Marilyn McCoo – informou Inuyasha. – E o nome da música é _Blues do Sinos de Casamento_, e não _Case Comigo, Bill_. Essa frase faz parte da letra. 

- Ah... Bem, então que outra música começa com "case comigo".

- Por que tem de ser uma música? – indagou Sesshoumaru.

- Porque falta alguma coisa. É "case comigo" alguma coisa. O que poderia ser? – perguntou Rin, intrigada.

- O que poderia ser... – repetiu Sesshoumaru.

Não foi o tom de voz que o entregou. Porém Kagome aguçou sua percepção para as reações dele. Sesshoumaru a encarou sem demonstrar nada, depois voltou a atenção para Rin e as palavras cruzadas. Kagome voltou os olhos para Inuyasha, que se esforçava para conter o riso. Logo que percebeu-lhe o olhar, controlou-se. Mas fora uma pista forte. 

- Talvez seja um pedido em vez de um título – sugeriu ela para a irmã.

- Um pedido? – estranhou Rin. – Case comigo... hoje. Mas não sei, acho que a segunda letra é um "i".

Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um sorriso, mas Rin não tirou os olhos do papel.

- Você não está nem olhando – respondeu ela, erguendo os olhos um momento. Foi quando percebeu que todos olhavam para ela atentamente. – O que foi? Tenho alguma coisa grudada no dente?

- Não é isso – esclareceu Kagome, com um sorriso traquinas.

- Todos ficaram loucos ao mesmo tempo? O que foi? – Rin baixou os olhos, examinou os olhares dos companheiros outra vez, e abriu a boca. – Macacos me mordam...

Com mão trêmula, preencheu os quadrados que faltavam com o próprio nome. A letras encaixavam-se todas. Olhou para Sesshoumaru com expressão de interrogação no olhar. 

- Ele é _o_ Sesshy – explicou Inuyasha.

O rosto de Rin tornou-se escarlate em poucos segundos. Sentia-se tão excitada que parecia a ponto de explodir. Não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. 

- Então, qual é a resposta? – quis saber Kagome.

- Eu... – começou Rin, escrevendo furiosamente para terminar.

De repente quase engasgou com a gargalhada que lhe chegou aos lábios.

- Rin? Você ficou maluca? – perguntou Kagome, olhando para os dois, que sorriam abertamente.

Como resposta, Rin mostrou a linha de baixo completa: O mesmo para Kagome.

A resposta foi um sorriso lento e olhos úmidos de felicidade.

**--o--**

O dia começara recheado de problemas, a maior parte porque era quase impossível planejar um casamento duplo incluindo celebridades e esperar que a mídia ficasse de fora. Eles haviam planejado tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Cuidaram também de espalhar informações falsas para a imprensa.

- Viu as manchetes? Todos os fotógrafos de Los Angeles estão nesse momento tentando descobrir onde é o casamento – comentou Inuyasha. – Eles sabem que vai ser hoje.

Estava em seu apartamento, tentando realizar um nó perfeito na gravata do traje de gala.

- Ninguém sabe onde vai ser – argumentou Rin, andando de um lado para outro com seu vestido curto, uma cópia carbono do de sua irmã.

- Não sabem que vamos todos casar juntos – acrescentou Sesshoumaru.

Também finalizando o nó de sua gravata, refeito pela terceira vez. Sentia-se estranho, pela primeira vez com a camisa abotoada no peito.

- Quer apostar? – suspirou Kagome, afastando a cortina e observando a multidão crescente ao lado de fora.

- Quando o pastor chegar, vai entregar tudo – observou Inuyasha.

- Talvez não – disse Rin. – Ele vem disfarçado.

Dez minutos mais tarde, um homem de bicicleta passou pela multidão na praia e continuou até o final do quarteirão. Cuidadosamente estacionou a bicicleta contra um dos apartamentos ao final. Ainda mais casualmente, caminhou para a traseira do prédio de Inuyasha. Lá, entrou sem ser visto pelos repórteres.

Pouco depois, o pastor entrava na sala.

- É assim que se faz na Califórnia – disse Inuyasha, com um sorriso.

O pastor olhou para sua camisa de surfista e bermuda, sorriu e acompanhou Kagome até o quarto, onde a valise com os paramentos já o aguardava.

Então os homens de terno de gala casaram com as moças de vestido branco e curto, que trocaram de nome. Kagome Kingston tornou-se Kagome Ashby, e Rin Kingston tornou-se Rin Ashby.

E viveram felizes para sempre...

* * *

**--o--**

**Romances **** Nova Cultural **

**Copyri****ght **** 2001 by Nancy Bush**

**Originalmente publicado em 2001 pela ****Silhouette****Books**

**Divisão de ****Harlequin****Enterprises****Limited**

**Título**** original: Two across, two down **

**Tradução: Luiz Fernando Martins Esteves**

**Editora e Publisher: Janice Florido**

**Editora: Fernanda Cardoso**

**Editora de Arte: Ana Suely Dobón**

**Paginação: ****Dany**** Editora Ltda.**

**Adaptação para ****Fan****Fiction**** de Inuyasha: Mile-chan**

**NATALIE BISHOP **vendeu seu primeiro livro para a Silhouette quando sua filha Kelly completou um ano de idade. Desde então ela escreve histórias variadas, desde mistérios para público de jovens adultos até histórias de terror para adolescentes e romances para adultos. Até mesmo experimentou escrever para o cinema e recentemente vendeu um roteiro para uma das conhecidas novelas de televisão. Esse ano Kelly completa vinte anos, e por coincidência_, Jogo secreto_, é o seu vigésimo livro. Essa história é o primeiro romance humorístico, e ela agradece a filha Kelly pela idéia da história. Procurem por mais histórias desta talentosa escritora. 

**Foram graças a essas pessoas, que vocês e eu mesma... podemos conhecer essa excelente história... para que acompanhou ou para quem esta lendo agora, eu Mile agradeço por tudo, e espero sempre poder ver suas opiniões, obrigada e até a próxima! **

**--o--**

Ei ainda não acabou não! 

**Primeiro:** gostara do final?! Peninha que já acabou... 

Ta eu já sei... "viveram felizes para sempre" ?! puxa que tosco...mais fazer o quê, se essa simples frase mostra tudo o que aconteceu na vida deles dali pra frente... XD 

Não tenho muito o que falar... então vamos pular essa parte chata e ir respondendo os reviews XD

**Segundo:** respondendo reviews, adorei ler todos eles me deixam emocionada e com motivação pra continuar! 

Obrigada a todas!!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Roberta22, Debs-Chan, Nike-chan, Tamara, Pamela cesar, Hanari, BIA TAISHO SNAPE;**

**BIA TAISHO SNAPE: **Yo...olha eu não demorei muito não...né?! O.o espero que goste desse ultimo capitulo... bjs ja ne! 

**Hanari:**Oie!! peninha, ultimo capitulo e tudo mais...espero que goste de tudo... fico muito contente em poder ouvir (ler) suas opiniões... e fico mais contente em saber que vai acompanhar a minha próxima fic! que sofreu um atraso e não poderei colocá-lo nesse final de semana...(acho) espero que me perdoe por isso.. mais olhe pelo lado bom...comigo vc nunca vai ficar traumatizada por esperar meses e mais meses um capitulo novo...então espero poder ver suas opiniões na próxima fic! beijocas! ja ne!

**Pamela cesar: **hauhsuahsuahaauhsua foi realmente uma surpresa para grande maioria...o Sesshy confessando seu amor primeiro.Até parece coisa de outro planeta... to torcendo de todo coração que vc goste desse último capitulo! Beijocas xau!!

**Tamara:**fico muito feliz que vc não tenha ligado pela espera! espero que esse último capítulo agrade vc! enquanto a outra fic.. ocorreu um pequenino atraso mas talvez eu possa colocá-lo na segunda-feira...(talvez) em todo caso espero que goste e tenha um pouquinho de paciência para com a nova fic! beijos de todo meu kokoro!! xau!!

**Nike-chan:**haushuahsua verdade o Inu parece o único com consciência nessa turma... essa fic chegou ao o fim e espero que tenha agradado vc... ficando emocionante do começo ao fim! E fico contente que vc tenha passado a gostar do Inu e da Ka depois de ler minha fic...eles são um casalzinho que bonitinho mas eu ainda prefiro o meu lindo, e gostoso, Sesshy! com a Rin, claro! beijocas ja ne!

**Debs-Chan:**haushauhsua to feliz que tenha gostado da fic! e o último capitulo?! Ficou bom, para você?! Espero que sim! acompanhe minha próxima fic, ta?! muito beijos pra vc! ja ne!!

**Roberta22:**Ai to tão feliz em saber que vc vai acompanhar minha próxima fic igual a essa dando opinião e tudo!! to feliz! E eles falando o que sentiam confessando seus amores, puxa a Rin tem cada reação estranha nessa fic! haushaushua; espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo!! Vc vai adorar a próxima fic a Rin vai estar mais doida do que nunca... como sofreu um atraso, talvez (espero) eu só poste na segunda-feira a próximo fic, ou vai ficar só pro próximo final de semana mesmo! Hah vc queria me matar... nun fala issu não... eu sou boazinha juro... espero que me perdoe (de novo) o atraso que vai sofres o capitulo de_ Um golpe de Cupido _beijos pra vc! xau!!

**--o--**

**Terceiro e último:** Anime ABC que me espere!!

Puxa to feliz...hoje eu ainda compro o ingresso antecipado; já pra garantir minha ida a esse evento... (um dos únicos que posso ir) queria ir de gothic Lolita... mais a grana da curta...XD mesmo assim to feliz... 

sei que vcs não tem nada a ver com isso... mas como o evento é de final de semana então com toda a certeza haverá atrasos...mas é por uma boa causa!! sorriso espere que perdoem desde já!! sorriso

Ei talvez tenha a possibilidade (remota bem remota) de eu encontrar alguém por lá! XD 

Bom e só isso... beijos pra todos...to indo... FUI!!

**FIM**


End file.
